Crimson Depts
by Rondomness
Summary: As Kaname goes to new, extreme highs to keep the ex – human safe, Rido gathers up his strength. But to fully revive, that takes a certain young pureblood's powers.
1. An Unstoppable Desire

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **As Kaname goes to new, extreme highs to keep the ex – human safe, Rido gathers up his strength. But to fully revive, that takes a certain young pureblood's powers.

**Warnings: **If you're not the type who likes things that might be registered as "abuse, torture or beating" I would strongly recommend not to read this fanfic.

**Spoilers: **The story is somewhat jumping right into the middle of chapter 30, but I have chosen to let it be somewhat of a different story.

**Pairings: **As the story progresses there will be a lot of different pairings. Some of the most important is Kaname x Yuki (love), Zero x Yuki (partly friendship, partly love), Kaname x Zero (not any sensual, but a lot of blood drinking) and Kaname x Rido (abuse and torture)

**A/N: **When it comes to names, it gave me quite a headache, but I've decided to use the first name when writing in 3. Person and then a variant of the name, depending on the person saying or thinking it. An example is Kaname. With him, I would write Kaname or the pureblood. But if it's Zero talking or thinking, it would be Kuran or the pureblood. And if it's Yuki, it would be Kaname – senpai. Also, Rido will be referred to as Rido, not as Kuran.

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it. The characters are made by Matsuri Hino. I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of the things mentioning in here.

**Chapter 1: An Unstoppable Desire**

The sun started setting over Cross Academy. Soon, the night class would all be up. The young silver haired hunter looked up at the moon dorms. Walking this path every night and looking up at those same windows, the hunter always felt a light shiver come down his spine. Inside that building, the monsters lived. The monsters, he was one of. The vampires.

He collapsed beside a tree, holding his throat. He was _not _like them. He was _not_.

"Hurry up; we have to be by the gates, when the night class comes out." Zero got to his feet and caught up with Yuki. She turned and smiled at him. Zero looking neutrally at her. He couldn't understand how she could smile at him like that. It was only about fourteen hours ago, he had been sinking his fangs into her, drained her.

When the gates of the moon dorms opened, it was clear that Kuran didn't understand either. His eyes glared viciously at Zero, his fingers curled into the front page on his book.

The other vampires had felt his carefully concealed, yet slightly visible irritation and anger since last night. Now, it was obvious, _who_ the pureblood was so angry at. Even though the others didn't know why Kaname was in such a bad mood, they also felt a slight distaste for the hunter. He was always insulting, yes, even threatening the pureblood. That was completely unacceptable. Ruka and Hanabusa quickly stepped in between the two of them, glaring at Zero.

_Like it's me creating a bad atmosphere. _But off course. Kuran and his little pack of followers all had the thing in common that they were irritating idiots, thinking they were the most perfect and powerful beings. It was despicable. His eyes met Kurans with as much hatred, as he could produce at all. The pureblood just kept glaring at him.

Finally, the pureblood moved forward, looking as if he was going to ignore Zero and just walk past him. But in the moment, he reached up on Zeros side, he stopped. "I certainly hope you enjoyed Yukis blood, Kiryuu," he whispered in an all but friendly tone. "Course next time, it'll end with me ripped out your throat." He started to walk again, calm and controlled as usual, like nothing happened.

Zero kept glaring after him. How he hated the pureblood, as if he was any better. Zero knotted his fists.

Kaname looked out of the window in his room in the dorm. He pressed the little chess brick in his palm. _Kiryuu._ Even though he didn't want to interrupt, it had gone too far. It was the second time in a week. He almost felt like Yuki was looking paler for each day. What could he do? There only seemed to be one option left, but that was completely unthinkable. To give his pure blood to an ex-human was bad enough. To give it to _Kiryuu_, Kiryuu of all was far worse. But it would spare Yuki. If it did so, how could he then not?

Two days later, Zero could feel the burning pain inside of him rising to the surface. Even though he hated it, he never the less now found himself on his way to Yukis room, hoping she was alone.

The room was empty. He half hissed as he turned around and got out in the park to try and locate her. It was raining quite a lot and in a matter of seconds, he was wet to the skin. Searching the park was a bad idea in this weather, so instead he headed back to his dorm. "What are you doing out in the rain?" Kaname asked, coldly. Zero had been too dazed by the pain in his throat to identify the other person, but now his senses screamed vampire. He turned around and glared at the pureblood, standing under an umbrella, not looking like he liked what he was doing.

"Well, what are you doing out in the rain, Kuran?" he asked, not kind at all. "I'm looking for you. I don't want you to find Yuki in that state of mind. Now, come with me, before you catch a cold or something." The pureblood was far more polite and caring than he used to be. Zero was at high alert, not willing to go with Kuran, but it seemed rather stupid just to stand out there in the rain, so he ended up at following him into the purebloods rooms.

Kaname laid down the umbrella and started to unbutton his shirt. A faint smile tugged at his lips, when he saw the hunter's expression. Now shirtless he walked over to Zero, suddenly gripping his hair and pulling him against Kaname's body. He sat down on the bed, pulling Zero with him, until the hunter was almost lying on top of him.

Zero was stunned. He hadn't understood why Kuran suddenly had begun to strip and now he was just completely confused. Surely he didn't mean… To do anything… _perverted_ did he?

"Kuran, what the h…" he was cut off, when Kaname suddenly and without warning pushed Zero's head down beside his neck. "Drink…" he hissed. "What? No!" Zero tried to pull away, pressing down on Kaname's shoulders. Kaname let Zero's hair go, only to grip firmly around his shoulders, holding him against Kaname, without a single chance of escaping. "Isn't it better to drink from me than from Yuki? Furthermore, my blood is pure. It will help you to control the beast within you. Now drink!" he harshly commanded. Zero couldn't say he wasn't intoxicated with the sweet, sweet scent, coming from Kaname's jugular. But this was _Kaname_. If there was anyone he didn't want to be depending on. Anyone he didn't want to have _inside_ of him.

"Drink!" Kaname ripped Zero's shirt open and with his wicked talons, made five long, parallel rifts in Zero's chest. The blood was quickly rising to the surface, dripping down on the purebloods face. Zero gasped at the sudden pain, now squirming to pull away. "Drink, you fool," Kaname hissed in his ear, not letting him pull back. "NO", he didn't want this. Didn't want to feel the unwelcome bloodlust come crushing down on him. "You're sick. Why the hell are you offering that to me?" Zero asked, only semi – conscious as his eyes became bloodred, his fangs now fully extended. "I'm doing it for Yuki," Kaname answered. He was becoming somewhat pissed right now. Here he offered the ancient and great gift of his pure vampire blood and that impudent little brat of an ex-human just said no?

Now becoming impatient, just wanting to get over with it, Kaname viciously ripped the young hunter's chest until he was bleeding far too much to control his bloodlust. Zero was starting to cry out in pain and now completely unable to hold back his wild lust for the delicious blood just in front of him, Zero bared his fangs deep into Kaname's throat.

Inside the classroom, everybody tensed. Ruka and Akatsuki immediately looked worried at each other. The others looked for an answer in Takuma's face, but he was just as surprised and worried about the sudden scent as they were.

Ruka shuddered. "This scent… Kaname - sama?"

_Sorry for the somewhat boring and short chapter. The next chapter will be longer. Just had to start somewhere. Comments and response are most welcome._


	2. Bloody Lust

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_I made a big mistake last time. The story starts in the middle of chapter __**20**__**not 30!**_

_Comments and responses are most welcome…_

**Chapter two: Bloody Lust**

The blood flooded into Zero's mouth, the taste more amazing than anything else, he'd ever experienced. The hunter let out a small growl of desire and lust, as he let his arms fall down around the body under him, gripping firmly around Kaname's back. Kaname gritted his teeth, his face remaining calm, but with a short glimpse of pain.

The pureblood was ready for the impact, but he hadn't been expecting Zero's fangs to dig that deep into his skin. The hunter must have been close to the breaking point, or he wouldn't be that hungry three days after his last feeding. Zero gripped a handful of Kaname's dark hair, jerking the pureblood's head roughly to the side, exposing the neck even more.

Even though both Kaname and Zero felt disgusted by the feeling, they both felt the strong emotions coming from the intimacy of this. Kaname knew this would come and was prepared for it. Between two vampires, blood-drinking was something associated with love. It was common to drink from each other if you were in a relationship.

Zero, on the other hand, didn't know anything about it and was taken completely by surprise. The raw feeling of lust and sensuality sent shivers down his spine. It was so unfair of Kaname to make him do this and then toy with him this way. If he had been able to it, Zero would have pulled away. Instead, the hunger completely took over him and another loud, animalistic growl escaped him.

Now, Zero was so consumed be bloodlust that his instincts took over. As he once again let out a snarl, the blood began running freely down Kaname's naked torso. The scent of pure vampire blood was overwhelming in the little room.

Suddenly the scent got much more intense and now, there was no doubt that it really was the strong pureblood's scent filling the classroom. Aidou couldn't stand it. He was deeply nervous for Kaname, even if he knew that nobody ever could lay their fingers on him if Kaname didn't want it himself. Takuma was just as tense and worried. Ruka shuddered and Akatsuki laid a supporting hand on her small shoulder.

Finally, Takuma decided to go. He walked calmly out of the doorway and down the halls, but when he got outside and the scent became so much stronger, he ran. Aidou quickly followed. He didn't want to be left behind when his friend and dorm leader's scent filled the place.

Shit. Kaname should have known the inexperienced ex-human couldn't keep the blood in his mouth. He had been aware that his scent might reach the classrooms, but now the others would most certainly know. If he was discovered here half naked, bloodied and with the ex-human/hunter lying on top of him, drinking almost too rapidly from his neck, the consequences would be immense.

Without a doubt, Zero would be killed, maybe on the spot. Not that it really would bother Kaname if that should happen, but Yuki would be devastated. Kaname couldn't let that happen. The fragile peace at Cross Academy would be lost. He himself would also loose _way_ too much. Kaname had to stop this, now, before any of his fellow students would come and witness this.

"Kiryuu..." Kaname softly released himself from Zero's firm grip. Zero growled deep down in his throat, sinking his head possessively into the pureblood's neck. This prey was his. _His_. It shouldn't try to get away.

"Let me go…" The pureblood calmly pulled himself away from the embrace. Zero wasn't about to let go. He bit even deeper down and clung to Kuran. "Kiryuu!" Kaname was becoming desperate as he could hear somebody entering the dorm. He now pushed the hunter's shoulders, fighting to get away. The other vampire had now entered the hallway and Kaname recognized the scent.

_Takuma_. This was bad. The vice dorm president was not only Kaname's closest friend, but also the grandson of Ichijo Asato, the Senior Council's highest and Kaname's former guardian. If this news reached the ears of The Council, it would reach the ears of _all_, even down to the smallest and most unimportant ex-human.

Takuma was only about 25 meters from his friend's rooms in the dorm. The scent in here was so overwhelming; his eyes immediately turned a little red, his fangs growing a little, while he sucked in the amazing intoxicating scent of blood. He could hear some noises from Kaname's bedroom, some hisses and gurgling sounds. Walking closer he sensed the other presence in the room. Was this really… _Kiryuu Zero_? How could it be?

Kaname panicked his face still calm and collected as always, but his mind was definitely _not _calm. His thoughts were flying around in his head like butterflies. When Takuma reached the door, both he and Zero's lives would be over. Zero's _would_ literally be over, Kaname's just completely ruined. Drinking from a pureblood was the highest taboo in the vampire world. Letting an ex-human drink the pure vampire blood was not much better.

Kaname tried hard to get free, but Zero kept holding on, tight. As Takuma came closer, Kaname saw no other way than to use violence. He didn't want to hurt the ex-human so instead he used his mental abilities, throwing Zero into the wall. The sudden release of the fangs in his neck made Kaname grit his teeth as the holes now seemed to be full of pain. Clenching his jaw firmly, Kaname approached Zero, now lying gasping on the floor. His eyes were slowly returning to normal and his fangs were slowly returning to their original size.

Kaname sat down beside the hunter. "Now you must be quite happy. Maybe you die now, but at least you've managed to drag me with you." Zero looked confused up on the pureblood. Then his eyes widened with shock. He had been so indulged in the immense emotions coming from the feeding. He hadn't released there was another vampire nearby.

Then the anger hit him. _Kuran._ It was him who had dragged Zero into this. Even if he didn't know much about the vampire world, the hunter did understand that this wasn't going to be tolerated. He hissed viciously at the pureblood. Why was Kuran doing this to him? Was the pureblood really so impatient after Zero's death, he couldn't even wait till the hunter fell to Level E by himself?

Kaname's face was as collected as always as he looked with disgust in his eyes down on the hunter at his feet. If the hunter hadn't been so wild for blood, so consumed by his instincts, they wouldn't be in this mess. He quickly turned around, faced Takuma as he entered.

Takuma's eyes widened as he looked at the scene in front of him. At a small table nearby laid the umbrella and Kaname's shirt. The bed was a complete mess, the sheets were curled and there was blood everywhere. The young hunter was lying on the floor a couple of meters away, gasping for breath. Beside him, Kaname stood, looking as if he might as well just die already. That look was quickly hidden behind a façade of collectedness. The hunter's lips were bloodied; it had run down his face, making it look worse than it was. Kaname's neck was severely bloodstained; a small river of the substance ran down over his torso, it would soon reach the top of his pants.

When Takuma looked into Kaname's eyes to get just a small idea of what was going on, he sensed the distressed glimpse in the pureblood's deep, reddish gaze. "Ka… na… me…" The noble looked both stunned and confused. Kaname turned his head away. "Keep Aidou away from here. He'll probably not understand…" Kaname had off course already sensed the other noble's arrival. He pretended to trust Takuma, hoping that would distract him just a little. Even though Takuma was shocked to his core, he still knew he had to obey the pureblood, even if he didn't understand anything. "Y-yes…" He walked out the door to find Aidou.

Kaname turned to look at Zero. The hunter had stopped gasping by now, just holding firmly around his neck and touching the place where the wounds, Kaname had left, already had healed. "I hate you…" he murmured. "And you're wrong. Even though you're an irritating and most hated existence, I don't feel happy for pulling you down with me. Besides, they won't kill you."

"You're really an insolent whelp. And stupid also. They may not kill me, but me life will be ruined. At least you don't need to live forever with the memories of this night. And you should be grateful to me. I have just given you a lot of the power that only should belong to the Kuran family." Kaname sat down in a chair nearby.

Zero gritted his teeth. He really felt like destroying something right now. Kuran would be the best, but mostly everything would do.

"Well, I could always help you with the "living forever part". If I'm going to die anyway I might find the need to kill you as my last action." He looked irritated and cruelly up at the pureblood.

_That stupid attitude of his. I_ _really __**hate**__ him._

Takuma reached Aidou on his way down. Even though he tried to sound like everything was alright he didn't really succeed. He was way too shocked and confused to have his normal happy attitude on and Aidou noticed that as the first thing. The vice dorm president looked deeply shaken. Aidou wondered what could make him look like that. It wasn't really pleasant ideas forming in his head.

Takuma tried to smile naturally and put up a façade as he had seen Kaname doing many times. "Aidou. Just return to the class. It was nothing, just an accident." The excuse was terrible, both knew that. Aidou looked passively at the other noble, trying to read the truth in his eyes.

Kaname stood up, hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. It wasn't like he could lie to Takuma, the boy had seen everything terribly clear. But if he just walked down like nothing happened, maybe the others could be fooled. He had to take care of Takuma later. Pulling off his pants and letting the water fall down his naked body, washing all the blood and the sensations off him, made the pureblood relax.

Outside, Zero was lying on the floor, trying to find a way out of all this. He came to the conclusion, that sense everything was Kuran's fault, Kuran should be the one to handle the problems. That was what he told himself. In fact it was because he couldn't see a single way out of this mess.

Kaname got out and quickly started putting on the clothes again. He hurried down the stairs, Zero looking after him, wondering if he had an idea. Kaname approached the two nobles, hoping Takuma hadn't told Aidou anything about the incident. But he knew he could trust Takuma, at least while he was still somewhat confused. "Aidou, return to the class. It was just an accident." The cold deadly tone in the pureblood's voice quickly made Aidou return. When the dorm president himself told him nothing happened, he believed it.

Gathering his breath, Kaname met Takuma's questioning eyes. "It was as you saw." There was no way of lying about it, so Kaname decided it would be much better just to try and make Takuma keep it for himself and not telling anyone. "I had to do it. My blood is the only thing that can prevent the boy from falling to Level E. If he did, the peace would be over. You understand that, right?" Kaname would never tell the Senior Council, and especially not Ichijo Asato, the real reason. If Ichijo found out what Yuki meant to him, he would most certainly use it against the pureblood.

Takuma nodded. He understood the consequences, should this come out.

"This is hard to ask of you, but will you hold from the others? From the other students, your grandfather, everyone?" Kaname feared the answer was no.

Takuma thought about the consequences. Kiryuu would be killed, Kaname would be sent to live with his grandfather for the rest of his days and the night class would cease to exist.

Takuma nodded.


	3. Dark Destiny

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_From now on, the plot is starting to rise, making the story a little more dark. Not like it is much in this chapter, just thought about mentioning it._

_In this chapter, there are very clear hints of what is happening. And the chess scene is pointing a finger at what is going to happen next._

**Chapter 3: Dark Destiny**

A few days later, Yuki was patrolling as always. And even though she tried not to, her feet took her to the classroom where the night class was. She looked up at the windows and saw Kaname's hair. He turned around, as if he could sense her presence. His gentle face, the face she knew so well, smiled down at her.

Yuki turned her head, a little embarrassed because she was court looking up at Kaname. There was something about his face, his smile and the way he talked, something that could make her heart pound almost painfully.

Kaname smiled as Yuki turned her head away, flustered. She didn't know it, but he always knew when she almost every night stood outside, watching him from the garden. Yuki was the most important person in his world. The only one that _really_ mattered. However, nobody was going to find out. No one was allowed to know. Not even her.

The class ended. Aidou and Kain discussed the matters of Kaname's scent. Even though the case was somewhat closed, it was still a hot topic. Takuma read a manga and Ruka and some other girls talked in a corner. Kaname had left class rapidly as soon as it ended. Rima was sitting, looking out in the air. She really was bored.

"Rima, where's Shiki? He hasn't been to class since the holiday break two weeks ago…" Kain approached her, knowing Shiki didn't talk to anyone but Rima about his private life. "I don't know. He was going to meet his family, I guess it's just taking more time than expected." Rima wouldn't show that she was worried too. She always put up a façade of ignorance, never showing how much she actually worried about Shiki. It was very unusual of him to just not meet after break, without a word. "He will probably come back soon…" There was a hesitation in her voice, and she hated it. In her opinion it made her look weak.

Kain slowly nodded, he hesitated as well. Even though he and Shiki wasn't really best friends or anything, he still was worried and nervous about his sudden disappearance.

Kaname made his way to his rooms. Sinking back in a chair, he rested his head in his hands and thought about the whole situation. Soon, Zero would be needing blood again. Even if the pure blood kept him sane it wouldn't last for long. And all the time, even now, Yuki was alone with that thing. How could he let her? He needed to protect her. If he didn't he would end up losing her.

In a hotel room not far away from Cross Academy, a young vampire was playing chess. Right now, the white king was protected on every angle by different white pawns. The white queen was in the same corner, protected partly by a knight, partly by the king. But soon all that would change. In the next move, the noble would replace all the white pawns protecting the king, with black pawns. They would defeat the knight and the queen would be taken. That would leave the king completely defenseless.

The vampire smiled. The smile was calm, but cruel and mocking. His next move would be impossible…

If he played by the rules…

The next night, Rima stood outside the dorm leader's rooms. Even though she hid it well, she was very frustrated and exited and she knocked harshly at the door. Slowly, Kaname gathered himself and walked to the door. "Yes, what is it? Rima?" She was certainly not a person, Kaname would expect to knock on his door so early in the evening. "Kaname-sama, Shiki is coming back. I have just received this letter from him. There is a little note for me, but it states I should give it to you."

"Thank you, Rima. Now please return to your room and get some rest, there are still some hours to class starts." He took the letter, examining it carefully. "Yes, Kaname-sama." Rima turned around, slowly walking down the hall to the room she shared with Ruka.

Kaname sat down in a chair, reading the letter, examining it down to the smallest letter. He couldn't believe Shiki to have writhed it. He had been worried also, but thought he just came back when it suited him, not sending a letter, telling everyone he was coming. That seemed like someone wanting to get attention. His cousin wasn't like that at all. But the handwriting was definitely Shiki's. Kaname eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was like Shiki doing something without being Shiki.

Kaname's stomach curled up. But that was completely impossible. Only purebloods could possess others and only someone they were related to. Kaname was Shiki's only pureblood relative alive.

The next night at about half past two, the young vampire with the stylish, brown hair entered the class room. All the others stared at him. "Shiki?" Ruka walked over to him. "Why didn't you come after our holiday?"

"I was… delayed." Kaname looked strange at him. The scent, the voice, the hair and features, everything was undoubtedly Shiki. But he seemed somewhat different anyway. It was something about his smile and expression that sent a cold shiver down the pureblood's spine.

_Ah… There you are. My dear boy…_ Shiki smiled at Kaname, before saying he would join in class tomorrow night, but that he was now tired from his trip and wanted to go and rest.

He retired to his room, sat down in a chair and thought about the next move. It would be really unwise to go after the Cross girl. She was well protected at the moment and removing her, would mean to remove Kaname's weakness. That was a very bad idea. He was way too well informed of what was going on in Cross Academy. He also knew how Kaname had let Zero drink from him, knew how much he cared for Yuki, knew how it would break his heart, should he ever hurt her. Shiki's lips curled into a cruel, heartless grin as that thought crossed him.

He had to have some allies. Having his son's body was definitely not enough. His next move would be to make some of the others in the night class to his helpers, if they want it or not. They would never willingly betray Kaname, he knew that, but if he wanted he could force them to obey. Then he could get to Kaname. And he had _very_ important plans for his nephew.

Shiki took the wild hair away from his left eye. It was a different color. Normally, his eyes were blue, but now only the right was. His left eye was deep red, almost crimson. He smiled. Tomorrow night, he would move his pieces into check.

The next night, Shiki was keeping his normal personality. Kaname was beginning to think he was just overreaching, off course Shiki was Shiki. And besides, who else could it be? Kaname was the only one capable of taking over Shiki's body.

The others also seemed to relax. In the break between two lessons, Shiki asked Rima to come to his room after classes. She agreed, thinking about how strange it was for him just to ask her that way, but wondered what he wanted to talk to her about.

A few hours before dawn, Rima made her way down the hall, to the room Shiki shared with Takuma. She knew they were both in there, she could sense their different energies. Slowly, Rima gathered herself and knocked on the door. First silence. Then Takuma opened the door. His face was pale, worried and… different in some kind of way. He didn't smile, didn't say anything, and just looked tense at her.

"Rima, come in." Shiki voice sounded from inside. "It is so impolite to stand in doorways." Takuma quickly shook his head. "Rima, don't…" "Takuma," Shiki interrupted. Takuma's face whitened a little and he said no more, just pulled back into the room. Rima sent him a are-you-okay-look, but she went inside the room. "What was it you wanted to talk with me about?" she coldly asked. "Oh, just a little something," he said, turning his head in her directions, letting the hair fall down his face, revealing his eye. "Shiki!" Rima looked shocked at him. "Your eye…"

"Takuma." In an instant the young vampire stood behind Rima, taking a firm grip around her wrist, holding her against himself. "Takuma, what are you…" "I'm so, so sorry…" he said, looking down. Shiki approached her, biting his own wrist. He let the blood fall to Rima's lips, she quickly licked it up. Shiki smiled, but in a very different way than his normal self. Then everything happened very fast. Takuma hissed, Shiki buried his fangs in Rima's neck and Rima let out a small gasp of pain and surprise. Shiki knew he didn't need to drink this much, but he wanted to make it painful. The small drops of blood, Rima had licked up was combined with Shiki drinking her blood and that formed a blood bond between them.

Shiki stood back, admiring his work. Takuma let go of Rima hand, looking shamefully away. Rima stood up, staring at Shiki for a second, wondered what had happened. Then a terrible numbness and powerlessness descended upon her.


	4. Defenseless

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_In the real manga/anime I don't think it is possible to control someone from a blood bond. That is completely made up for this fanfic. Also, Shiki is capable of doing it because his soul is a pureblood and because he knows something about how to use it. But off course there is no way for a noble to control a pureblood. Therefore he can't control Kaname, unless he is in his real pureblood body._

_Also please don't hate Zero for this, he is completely lost in bloodlust and doesn't know what he is doing…_

**Chapter 4: Defenseless**

Rima's body quickly slackened, her muscles didn't obey her. She could feel what was happening right now and that sent small shivers down her spine. In an instant, Shiki had taken complete control over her body, but not over her mind, it was still in there, still in some ways controlling her body, even though she could sense how Shiki now could make her do anything. And in her head she heard want he wanted her to do. _Bring me Kuran Kaname…_

Kaname looked out the window, out in the moonless night and he considered the facts. First, a scent he immediately recognized as Takuma's had filled the entire dorm, then in a matter of seconds after Rima went in to Shiki and Takuma's room, her scent was everywhere. And Shiki didn't seem like he was himself. What had he done to them? The pureblood desperately wanted to know, but just bursting in like that would be a fatal mistake. _If_ they were doing anything suspicious, Kaname would almost certainly be the goal and if he was, it would be very unwise to literally _deliver_ himself to them. Even though he certainly could take all of them down in an instant, he didn't want to hurt them and that would be inevitably if they tried to take him.

Zero woke up, screaming. The horrible nightmare he had suffered from ever since he had let his fangs into Kuran's neck was making it difficult to sleep. That frightening figure, eyes two different colors standing, watching him from above. The feeling of chains, chains all around him, making it difficult to move and the fangs penetrating his skin, whispering of Zero's own defenselessness. The feeling of blood spilling and dripping on him and from him, the blood everywhere. And worst of all, the immense hunger. The hunger that threatened to suffocate him, to take him down to the state where there is no going back.

He gathered himself, but inside he was deeply shaken by the reality of the nightmare. It was actually more of a memory than a nightmare, but it wasn't Zero's own memories. The last few nights, his nightmares had shifted between this and re-experiencing the horrible events that led to _this._ The frightening last minutes of humanity, feeling how _that woman's _fangs bit him once more. Zero didn't understand why he had to suffer through these nightmares, but at least the one of them made sense. The other however, was so different, so unreal and mysterious, it almost frightened him even more.

When the gates to the moon dorm opened, Yuki was surprised to see that neither Ichijo–senpai nor Touya-senpai was there. She fixed a questioning gaze on Kaname–senpai, hoping he could answer some of her questions. But it was more than that. As the class walked away, she quickly followed and run to the dorm leader's side. "Kaname – senpai. I have something I want to ask of you." Her beautiful eyes looked at him, a huge despair hidden in her gaze. Kaname immediately saw the innocent, but serious look in her deep, brown eyes. "What is it, Yuki?" He smiled at her, but she didn't response as he had expected and he knew that meant she was very focused on her task. "Um, can we meet after your class is at an end?" She didn't want the rest of the night class to hear anything, wasn't sure they knew Zero was a vampire. "Yes, I will see you in the morning." He left her to stand there, watching him go away and she felt like all the other students glared at her.

"Shiki, do you know why Takuma isn't here? After all you share room with Takuma. And you Ruka, did Rima seem ill this evening?" Shiki sent the pureblood a knowing gaze. "Well, Takuma had a slight headache when he awoke. It isn't anything serious I hope." That was what Shiki said, but at the same time he glared viciously at Kaname, sending a clear message. _You know it isn't the real reason. You know I have done something, but if you try to be difficult, it will be even more painful for you._

"No, Kaname-sama. Rima wasn't at our room this evening. I have not seen her since last night." Ruka hadn't really been thinking about it, but now that Kaname mentioned it, Rima had made her way to Shiki's room and just kind of disappeared. Kaname had expected that answer. He knew something was going on and he knew Shiki was the one controlling it, but he had to keep a low profile in order to make sure Rima and Takuma wasn't harmed. And right now, he had other things to deal with. He had been puzzled by Yuki's wish to see him, but also happy and curious at what it was she wanted. He would give her anything, anything at all, if he was capable of giving it to her, he would do it right away.

Yuki made her way down the hall of the school building as soon as she was done patrolling. She knew she was a little early and decided to wait outside the classroom. Her thoughts were a big mess. She knew exactly what she wanted Kaname – senpai to do, but she had absolutely no idea how to say those words, how to ask that of him. Why should he listen to her request? It was childish and stupid, she didn't even know if it worked, but it was her last option. It hurt her to see Zero this way, to see what his bloodlust did to him and she knew he hadn't long time left. She could tell how deeply he suffered from being around the day class, around the Chairman, even around her. Yuki had tried everything in her power, she had offered her blood and her support, but it didn't seem like anything she did made it any better. She didn't know who to trust or what to ask, but she knew Kaname would listen to her request, knew he would be there for her, just like he always was.

"Yuki, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" A calm, but warm and loving voice sounded behind her. Yuki had been so deepened in thoughts she hadn't even heard him, when he had approached her. "Kaname… senpai…" Yuki had no idea at all how to ask this, but she knew she had to find a way, had to do something to make him understand her. "H-how do you feel?" she asked, trying to find a way to get to her point – Zero. "I'm fine. And you?" She just couldn't hide anything to those eyes, it felt like he looked straight through her. "Well, uh … fine." Yuki knew she was just talking in circles, she had to get to the point.

"Yuki, you must say if I'm mistaken, but I don't think it was this, you so desperately needed to talk with me about." Kaname quickly made his way over the floor, pulling her into a tight embrace, nuzzling her locks. "You know you can tell me everything and ask everything of me," he said, thinking of just how much he would be happy to sacrifice for her. Yuki slowly nodded, she knew she could tell this person everything and she knew he wouldn't just laugh or call her crazy when she asked this. She sighed, then pulled back to look more directly at Kaname, needed him to see the serious look in her eyes. "Zero doesn't feel well, he is becoming desperate. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so afraid that he should lose his human side and I have come to you as a last option. Isn't there anything you can do for him?" Her eyes were starting to burn and she knew she had his full attention. She didn't want to cry like a little child in front of him, but she could slowly feel how her eyes became wet and then she felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"Yuki, it is in Kiryuu's nature to do this. Every ex-human will sooner or later fall to level E and you must understand this. The situation is off course regrettable, but even a pureblood can't chance how the true nature of vampires are. We are bloodthirsty and wild beasts, even I am. I understand your concern, but there is no way of avoiding this. I'm truly sorry, Yuki. But there is nothing I can…" Yuki stormed into his arms, almost falling into the embrace, clinging desperately to his uniform. The tears now toppled down her cheeks, as she looked up at the person she cared so much for, begging him to help the other person that meant something for her. "Please help him, Kaname – senpai! I beg you, I will do anything. Is there really nothing you can do? He didn't want this, Zero is suffering, please he need help and I can't do any more for him, so I beg you do everything for him. Please…" Yuki wildly sobbed, as she learned against him taking in his scent. "Yuki…" Kaname slowly laid his arms around her, trying in vain to calm her down. He didn't know what to do, he had promised to himself that whatever she asked of him, he would do it. So why did she have to ask this of him, this of all things she could have asked? Didn't she know that was impossible? But then again, he already had given Kiryuu some of his blood, couldn't be that hard second time, right? And yet, something said him it just wouldn't be a second time and then it would be over. Kiryuu would need so much more, Kaname would have to let Kiryuu drink his blood so many, many times again and again and Yuki would still be in danger daily.

When Yuki saw the hesitating look in his eyes, she knew all was lost. This would be the one thing he wouldn't do for her, but there was no way she could let Zero kill himself, slowly and painfully. She had to try at least once more. "Kaname – senpai, I'll do anything, anything you say. I will give you my blood and stay with you forever, you can have anything you want, just please save him." She was desperate and didn't really know what she was saying, just had to get out with the feelings in her heart.

Kaname looked at her, as if she had stabbed him. _You can have anything you want._ Was that how she felt? Did she feel like she was repaying him with her affections? How could he have been so blind and stupid? Why hadn't he seen this? She had offered her blood, her body and her love for him like it was a sacrifice, like she thought he needed payment for helping her. Kaname's heart sank.

"Yuki, you don't need to force yourself to anything, ever. I would never force you to anything you didn't want to do." Kaname tried to remain calm, but his feelings were overpowering him, showing in his eyes. Yuki saw that and suddenly she understood how her words had sounded. She gasped, as a flash of understanding came into her gaze and in an instant she tried to pull her devastating words back.

"Kaname – senpai, I-I… I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to do this. I was just panicked, I swear this is what I want." The tears still falling down her cheeks made it seem like she was forcing herself to say it, sacrificing herself to protect Zero. In fact, the tears were coming because she was afraid that she had pushed Kaname away from her, made it seem like she wasn't interested, like she only wanted to keep Zero alive, no matter what she needed to give to the mighty pureblood in return.

Kaname looked shortly at her with his sad eyes, then he pulled her into an embrace whispering in her ear, "I will do what I can." Kaname wasn't sure what he could do, how he could avoid it, but now he had to try. Now, there was no choice. If all he could do for Yuki was to keep Kiryuu safe, then so be it. He would do it none the less, he would do anything she asked of him. He turned around, heading for the human boys' dorm. Yuki felt like she needed to say something, like she needed to thank him, but she couldn't say a thing.

Zero sat by the bedside, taking in deep breaths while he let a hand run through his hair. _Yuki._ He couldn't even be around her, could barely look at her anymore, without wanting to bury his fangs in her soft, creamy skin. And even though she was the most intoxicating scent, it was becoming a problem to even be around others now. The other students, the Chairman even the night class seemed like prey to him now. He had tried over and over to swallow the blood tablets, but he just kept gulping them up. A light knock on the door together with a silent warning that it was a vampire sent Zero to his feet. Slowly, he gathered himself and stumbled over to the door in his small and lonely room.

"Yes? Kuran?" Zero hadn't thought the pureblood would come to his own room. "I have just talked with Yuki. She is so worried about you. Can I come in?" he kindly asked. Zero shrugged, turned around and let the door stand open to indicate he didn't mind if Kaname came in or not. Kaname walked in and silently closed the door behind him. "She begged me to do something for you. She couldn't stand the thought about you being a bloodthirsty monster and even though I really don't care, Yuki will be devastated when you do. That is why I'm here." Zero turned around and looked surprised at Kaname for any indication that he might be joking. There was neither joking nor a lie to trace in the pureblood's gaze. A shiver ran up Zero's spine at the sight of that pure glare as hard and cold as stone.

"I will let you have me blood, but remember this. This isn't for you. This isn't for you, but for Yuki." He removed his jacket and shirt and sat down on the bed. An uninterested gaze looked darkly up at Zero with a warning. "Quit being stupid, Kuran. That last time was a one-time only. It'll never happen again. Take on your clothes and get out of here." There was no mistaking the message in the hunter's eyes. He meant every word and Kaname sighed. It didn't need to be this complicated, why didn't Kiryuu see that there was no way they could avoid this? Zero walked past him to the door, wondering if he should use violence to get the pureblood out. "Unfortunately, Kiryuu… You don't really have a choice."

In an instant the pureblood had made it through the room, gripped Zero and now had him pinned against the wall. "Now you will take a little and I'll leave. In a couple of days we'll repeat this." Zero pulled back. "Look here, Kuran. There isn't a _we_, there's never been a _we_." Kaname sighed once more. "No, and if it hadn't been for me there wouldn't even be a _you_," he hissed. Quickly, he pulled Zero backwards with him to the bed and held a firm grip around his wrist, making sure he didn't try to run off. He led the other hand to his mouth and bit down in his wrist, letting the blood fall just before Zero's eyes.

Zero was so close to the breaking point. He immediately took his remaining hand to Kaname's hair, yanking his head to the side and then he let his own fangs penetrate the skin. "Try not to spill so much," Kaname quietly whispered. The pain was great but not big enough to make him grit his teeth, he just had a calm and collected look as always. As soon as Kaname let Zero's wrist go, Zero took it around Kaname's back in a possessive movement, Kaname's quiet warning was overheard and the blood toppled down Kaname's shoulder and torso. Zero was becoming lost in bloodlust and because he enjoyed the feeling of penetrating skin, he pulled his fangs out, only to bit down again, even though it caused so much pain to his willing donor. As Zero took out his fangs and reburied them in Kaname's neck several times, the pureblood let out a small whimper, even though he would never admit it. Slowly, he sensed how Zero lost control, how the instincts took over and he shivered.

In the meantime, Kaname's scent made it to the moon dorms. However, at this moment it didn't really matter. Some of the students were gathered in Shiki and Takuma's room, Rima, Akatsuki, Hanabusa and even Ruka were now servants to Shiki's will. He sat in a chair, playing chess, even though he wasn't really interested in the game. However, as soon as Kaname's scent came into the room, he smiled darkly. _Drained by the ex-human, unable to fight back, he would be an easy target. Thank you, nephew. Thank you so much._

"Kiryuu, enough… Just a few drops. Stop." But Zero had no intentions whatsoever about stopping. Kaname's blood was so intoxicating, and when he sensed the shivers running down Kaname's spine, his bloodlust just increased. Kaname knew Zero could feel his powerlessness and that he wouldn't be able to stop. A vampire was a predator, and just like all predators, vampires went after the weak. Therefore, you should never appear weak and never _ever_ appear wounded. The pureblood gathered himself and refused to show his pain in his features, while he sent out a calm atmosphere. He didn't want Kiryuu to think he was an easy target, he was still a pureblood and Kiryuu should respect and fear him.

"Kiryuu, you're drinking too fast, you have to stop… Kiryuu." Kaname half twisted in his grip, trying to push the others fangs out of his neck. Zero gripped his wrists slamming them against the sheets of the bed, right now he couldn't care less what Kaname had to say. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaname was in raged, struggling against Zero's hands, twisting and squirming to get out of the hunter's firm grip. How dared the irritating, little brat disobey him like this? Kaname had offered a great gift, but apparently that wasn't enough. "Let go of me Kiryuu. I mean it." The pureblood sent a burst of energy out in the room, jerking Zero's head back and ripping his fangs out of Kaname's neck. Then he squirmed wildly, but Zero's hands immediately tightened their grip around the pureblood's wrists. His eyes were bloody red, when he looked furious at the body underneath him. His prey shouldn't try to get away. "I'm done here. Let me go." When their eyes met, it sent a dark chill down Kaname's back, which in some twisted, disgusting way turned Zero on.

"You are nowhere near done here," the hunter whispered, a dark promise in his eyes. "G-get of me..." Kaname wanted to sound cold and calm, but the look on the ex-human's face combined with Kaname's defenselessness frightened him even if he would never admit it. Zero buried his fangs in Kaname's neck once more, taking so much so fast. Kaname could see black spots dancing in front of his eyes, making him dizzy. But he refused to let it get to him. Even in his now completely defenseless state, Kaname managed to smile faintly and whispered in the hunter's ear, "Do you want to kill me?" A small growl was all the answer he got, but deep down he could feel that the hunter was paying attention. "This is so rude of you. Here, a pureblood, with all his powers offers something so great to you as his blood and then you just completely drain him? I think you're more of a vampire than me…" he said darkly, mocking and yet, seductive.

Kaname mocking tone and the irritating words sent Zero back to reality. He let one of Kuran's wrists go, while he took out his gun, placing it under the other's chin. _Go to hell._

The gun made Kaname furious. That filthy, little ex-human brat bending over him, slurping his pure blood up without restraint… and now he'd even used his gun to make Kaname shut up. This was just too much. Kaname used his last powers to throw Zero off himself, before collapsing back, gasping for breath. Zero gathered himself from his position on the floor and sat up, looking strangely around, like he didn't know where he was. He thought about apologizing to the pureblood, but that seemed somewhat idiotic. He got to his feet and let a hand run through his hair. "And you think we should do this another time?" he asked.

"At least you didn't kill me. " The pureblood took his shirt and jacket in one hand, walked over to the sink and washed the already solidifying blood of. A wave of dizziness came over him and he had to grip the sink for support. "Hey, are you alright?" Zero wasn't used to see the pureblood so weak and pale. "My body just has to produce new blood. In a couple of hours, I'll be just fine."

Kaname certainly didn't look like he was going to be fine in a couple of hours as he took his shirt and jacket on and swayed a little when he walked to the door. "See you next time you want to insult me," Kaname said as he walked past Zero, and headed for the moon dorm.

"There you come…" Shiki whispered to himself, sending a quiet message out in the room.

Kaname sat down on the bedside, his vision blurred and his head throbbing. Having so much blood taken from him and then use some of his powers, made him very weak. A silent knock on his door made Kaname sigh. He couldn't afford to see anyone now, but the voice sounding from the other side made him relax. "Kaname, it's me. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Takuma. So he was alright. "Yes, just come in." Kaname had to make sure and as the door opened, he smiled faintly. Takuma was the same as always, except for his sad expression and the color of his face. It was white as a bone. Takuma could sense how Kaname judged his appearance and a smile tugged at his lips. "It's the headache," he explained.

Kaname nodded and slowly turned away, walking to the window. Takuma could see how he swayed a little and that made him hate himself even more for what he had to do now. "I'm happy it was nothing serious. Do you know if Rima is okay?" Kaname asked, as he learned against the window, deepened in thought. If nothing had happened to them, then what was wrong with Shiki? "She is alright, and has returned. I don't know what happened." Takuma walked to Kaname's side, taking something out of his pocket.

"We'll have to ask her about it. Do you know what's wrong with Shiki?" Suddenly a hand holding a cloth harshly landed over the pureblood's mouth, making him unable to scream. He tried to pull back, but a hard hand pushed his head forward.

Kaname could feel the wet cloth cover his mouth and nose, while he fought against the hands holding it.


	5. Checkmate

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Well, we're really getting to the point of the story now, right? Warnings on this and following chapters. Torture, abuse and angst .If any of that bother you please don't read further. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I was so inspired; it just came to me…_

_Also, sorry for the waiting on this one. I have tried to write a little every day, but real life has recently been holding me in an iron fist. I don't hope it will last…_

**Chapter 5: Checkmate**

Kaname squirmed wildly, trying in vain to push Takuma off. As he realized that was impossible, he tried to send a mental blow against Takuma, but he was far too drained, weak and disorientated to do so. This was really well planned and it was the perfect moment to strike. The pureblood was pretty much defenseless and he had been caught completely off-guard. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Kaname hated himself for trusting Takuma, after what had happened with Shiki, but he still had no idea at all what was happening now or why Takuma was attacking him. That, he wanted to find out, what they wanted to do to him… not so much.

Kaname had a nasty feeling that he wasn't going to like what they wanted him for. He was still struggling fiercely, but he was already really dizzy from the start and now it seemed like the dizziness was increasing to a cloud covering his mind. His vision was becoming blurred, the sounds in the room became distant and he understood that the wet substance on the cloth covering his mouth and nose was a sleeping drug.

In his head, Kaname tried to make a list over suspects, but his mind wasn't really working right now and all he could think off was…

Rido.

Kaname's uncle was definitely somebody capable of doing this and also somebody wanting to do this. But that couldn't be true. Rido was not dead, but his body was completely destroyed and there was no way he could have resurrected. Unless…

The horrifying truth was settling on Kaname. Had his hated uncle really possessed his own son's body and used it to take control over the moon dorm? Unfortunately, that was an option. Rido would have no limits if he so desperately wanted Kaname. And now, he had him. Defenseless, alone and drained to the point where he was unable to fight back against anything done to him. Kaname wished he hadn't been too blind to see that his cousin and fellow student in fact was his uncle. But by now, it was far too late to regret as Kaname could feel consciousness fade away. He desperately held onto himself, determined not to black out. By now his struggles slowly ended, if only because he was too dazed by the drug to move. He could feel something being attached to him, but his vision was so bad he couldn't determine what it was and as he realized he couldn't keep up fighting against the drug, he vaguely saw Kain and Aidou come into the room as well. The last thing he saw was Shiki, who he was now certain was in fact Rido, smiling darkly at him as his entire world faded away and his head fell forward as he lost consciousness.

Yuki had wandered off after her conversation with Kaname. She was so horrified at the thought that she might had pushed Kaname away, even though she only wanted to be with him. Her eyes were swollen after the tears still falling down her cheeks in between. At last, she had made it to her room and sat on the bedside, crying. It was in this state, Zero had found her. He had walked to her room after his encounter with Kaname, wanting to ask her what she had said to him. As soon as he saw her, he was by her side, hugging her and asking why she was crying. Yuki sobbed for a couple of minutes before she was finally able to speak.

"I've pushed him away from me. Now he thinks I'm not interested, even though he means so much for me." She laid her tiny arms around Zero, trying to ease her pain. "Too much," Zero murmured. "What did you said?" he asked. "I said I would give him anything if he would just help you." Yuki couldn't believe those words had escaped her. But it reminded her of something. "Zero, did Kaname-senpai do anything for you at all?"

"Well, he…" Zero wasn't sure if it was all right to say it, but he knew Kuran would have said it himself, if it was Yuki who asked. "He let me drink his blood, Yuki. That is the only reason I can be so close to you," he admitted. "But it won't be enough to stop the inevitable. Sooner or later, I'll have to drink from him again."

Yuki looked up at him, her eyes wide open. Kaname had done something so great for her? Even though he was hurt, he'd did what she wanted him to do? Helped Zero? She had to say something to him, had to make sure he knew how she felt. She quickly got up running out the door, leaving Zero behind. He looked after her, wondered what she wanted to do now.

Yuki was making her way to the moon dorm, when she saw some of the night class students come out and walk to the gates. Strange, why should they want to get away from the academy at this hour? Determined to find out, Yuki ran over to them, recognizing them as she got closer. Shiki and Ruka stood in the middle covered from the front by Aidou and from the back by Ichijo. By Ruka's side Kain stood, holding something in his arms. So early in the morning, there wasn't enough light for Yuki's human eyes, to see what he stood with, but as she approached it suddenly became far too clear. Yuki stopped abruptly, her eyes became even wider than before.

It was Kaname. For a horrible moment, Yuki thought they'd killed him. Then she heard the faint sound of breathing and she saw his chest rising and falling. Yuki realized he was just being unconscious, but she also saw the cloth being held into place over his mouth by straps, disappearing behind his head.

Why? Why had they done something so terrible to him? As her gaze confused went from one to another, she noticed that all of them, except Shiki, looked so sad and desperate as if they didn't want to do this. Yuki couldn't understand this at all, but she was sure they didn't have good intentions. When Shiki saw her gaze rush back to Kaname, he walked closer to him, stretching out a hand and nuzzling Kaname's dark locks. "Don't…" Yuki didn't know what to say, didn't understand what she saw.

"Ah, I see you're afraid I'm going to do something to my nephew. Don't worry, I will do nothing… yet." That last word made Yuki shiver. Even though she was very confused and frightened of the whole situation, she could sense that Shiki definitely wasn't himself. "What are you doing?" she finally got out. This was abduction, but how and why had it happened? And more importantly, what were they going to do? Where were they taking him? Her thoughts were a big mess as she tried to find out what she was going to do.

"It is exactly as you see. I'm taking my dear nephew with me and now you've just made the whole operation so much easier by coming right into our arms." Nephew? But she knew Kaname and Shiki were cousins.

Suddenly a shock hit her as she begun to understand Shiki's words. They were going to take her with them. She didn't understand what they wanted her for, but apparently Kaname wasn't the only one they were after. Aidou approached her with vampire speed and she didn't even have time to blink until he had locked his hands around her wrists from behind and he began to push her with them to the gates.

"No," Yuki screamed, twisting wildly and yelling out as high as she could to get someone's attention. But at this time, nobody would hear her and nobody would come.

Outside the gates, a car waited. At the driver's seat, Rima sat, waiting for everybody to get into the car. In the back of the van, there were two rows of seats. Aidou sat down on the row closest to the driver and pulled Yuki with him. Now, she was placed in the middle with Takuma coming in on her other side. Shiki went in behind them and Kaname was placed right beside him, almost lying on his knee. Ruka and Kain sat down on the front seat and Kain pulled a blackout hood from the wheel well and gave it to Aidou, who let it fall down over Yuki's head. It was obvious, they didn't want her to know where they were heading.

In the back of the car, Rido smiled darkly. Even though he was unconscious, Kaname's body had sensed that he had something over his mouth and his body reacted instinctively to it. He shook his head from side to side a couple of times, trying to get the cloth to fall off. Rido just smiled and took his hands to the back of Kaname's head, fastening the straps even more. Kaname let out a small gasp of pain in his sleep and Rido grinned. Taking his hands to rest in the pureblood's face he nuzzled his nephew's locks and let one hand fall down on Kaname's cheek. _Now, you're finally mine, nephew. I can't wait till we're there and I can allow you to wake up. You do understand that, right? From now on, you will be unable to do anything I haven't allowed you to do. _

Zero was becoming desperate. For 30 minutes, he'd wandered off looking for Yuki, but there was no sight of her. Some of the night class students said Kaname wasn't there either, he had disappeared together with a small group of night class students. Now, Zero had informed the Chairman and a rather huge search had begun. In fact, Zero didn't care if Kaname had gone missing, it was Yuki that made him walk back and forth, trying in vain to find a clue to where they had gone. If Kuran had hurt her…

Zero gritted his teeth. Had Kuran done anything to Yuki, it wouldn't be fun at all to be him when Zero found him. Be now, the night class was examining the moon dorm effectively, so Zero was looking in the garden. But since Yuki had left her room, it had started raining and the entire field was just a muddy mess, any possible footprints were long gone. He made his way to the gates, thinking that if Kaname wanted to escape or anything, he would probably have ordered a car to wait for him here. And there it was. Tire tracks.

Behind the muffled and completely black world of the hood, Yuki had no idea where they were heading. But suddenly, they stopped. Yuki couldn't see who stepped out of the car, but about two persons did, maybe there was something they needed here.

When the doors of the car closed, the unsettling silence made Yuki shiver. Nobody was speaking and the only sound was Kaname's difficult breathing through the cloth. When he let out a small gasp, Yuki had to force herself to remain silent and not throw of the hood and turn around to make sure Kaname was all right. If she did so, Yuki knew Kaname was going to be punished for her mistake and all she wanted was to ease his suffering.

Yuki tried to think of a possible reason why they were here. She knew Kaname probably was an important piece to have, but there was no reason whatsoever for them to want her. Maybe it was just to have no witnesses, but hey… they'd kidnapped Kaname, how could they possibly think nobody would search for him?

Her thoughts were cut off by a moaning sound coming from Kaname. She sobbed faintly, wishing she could see his face. A dark laughter came from the back side and Yuki was so close to the breaking point as she heard yet another gasp of pain.

"There are tire tracks. Look, somebody has left the academy by car." Zero rolled his eyes. Off course the night class students wanted to say they found the tracks. "Ohh, yeah," Zero walked over to the young blond haired male standing over the tracks with a couple of followers. "_Maybe_, they didn't walk away after all. What was your first clue?"

The blond glared up at him, disgust written in his eyes. "Sure, you must be happy now. Our great dorm leader, whom you love to insult, is missing. You know, it was so sad it went as it did. In another life, you could become an excellent hunter." He smiled mockingly at Zero. "Yes, and you an excellent vampire." Zero couldn't care less if the brat was a noble, if anybody insulted Zero, especially when referring to his past, they could be sure it would come right back in their face. The blonde's smile curled together and he glared hatefully at the ex-human, starting to concentrate on the tracks again.

Zero was sure Yuki had been forced to take away. If the one forcing her was Kaname or another night class student, he did not know.

Finally, the persons that left came back in and an unmistakably scent of pizza filled the car. Pizza? Sure enough, none of the vampires surrounding her were going to eat it, right? Yuki couldn't think of any other reason than they would give it to her upon their arrival. That meant they didn't want her to die. That was at least some good news.

Even in Kaname's dazed state, he could smell the sudden change of scents surrounding him and his body told him to wake up. Kaname would have loved to, but the drugs he drew in with every breath made that impossible, so he tried to yank his head away, but it seemed like he couldn't make the cloth fall off. Instead, he raced a hand in his sleeping state and tried to grip the cloth, but a strong hand gripped his wrist pinning it down the pureblood's side and in his sleep, there seemed to be a cold laughter very near him. Yet again, his body relaxed. Even though his body by itself tried to wake him up, the presence sitting beside him, made that impossible. It even seemed like he had tightened the cloth over Kaname's mouth.

When the car finally stopped and it seemed like they had reached their destination, Yuki could barely breathe anymore. The amount of oxygen in her hood was terribly low, and they had been driving for hours. She was man-handled out of the van and the hood was suddenly removed, allowing her to breathe freely again. Even though she was curious to see where they were, she was much more interested in how Kaname was.

Yuki turned around and was relieved to see that Kaname hadn't been hurt, except for a few scratches on his face and the cloth still covering his mouth. He too, was taken roughly out of the car, but his cloth wasn't removed. Yuki wondered if they were afraid of him, or if they just waited till they had arrived.

The house, Yuki found herself outside of, was definitely not what she had expected. It was very small and ordinary, she even wondered if there were room for all the vampires accompanying her inside. But when she came in, it quickly became clear that the house wasn't suited for imprisonment, rather as a place where you would expect your grandfather and grandmother to live.

However, when they continued into the bedroom, Yuki realized that the house itself only had been camouflage, as a stairway leaded down into a cellar. Pretty genius, nobody would ever expect this house to be a prison. At the foot of the stairs a long corridor ended in another stair, leading downwards.

"Your rooms," Shiki said mockingly, as he went past the rooms and down the other stair. The other vampires hissed or gritted their teeth. Yuki didn't understand why Shiki was so different or why the rest of the students reacted this way. At the next floor, Shiki pointed out that this was his rooms and then they went down yet another stair.

On this floor, only three doors were located. One on each side and another at the end. "This is your room, Cross." A finger pointed out the door at the right. Yuki was pushed inside and the door closed behind her. "Wait! Stop! Please let me out!" Yuki knocked harshly at the door, but it was locked.

Realizing that they had locked her up, Yuki fell to the ground and clung desperately to the door. What had happened? Why had they brought her with them and what did they intend to do to her? And to Kaname? For a moment Yuki completely forgot her own fears. Whatever they wanted to do to her was probably nothing compared with what they wanted to do to Kaname. And when she was locked up in here, there was no way for her to help him.

After sobbing for a few moments, her eyes were getting used to the darkness and the bed in the little room became visible. Wondering what to do, Yuki sat down in it, trying to collect her thoughts and construct an escape plan. Nothing was showing itself, she couldn't get out and there was nobody able to hear her.

A phone would definitely be an amazing gadget at this time, but it was at the academy. And even if she had had a phone, who should she then be calling? Calling anyone, like Yori-chan, Zero or the Chairman, wouldn't help as she had no idea at all, where on earth she was. They had probably been driving for at least three hours as the sun had already got up. And they were in the middle of no man's land; there hadn't been any landmarks, signs or anything to give her just a hint. She didn't even know in which direction they had headed.

Sighing in pain and frustration, she lay back on the bed and cried softly.

Kaname was carried to the room at the end of the hallway, which was a lot larger than the room Yuki was in. His uncle quickly dismissed the other students and placed Kaname in a chair, restraining him and taking off the cloth. Rido was darkly amused by the small gasp, Kaname let out as the cloth was removed, allowing him to wake up. _If I was you, I wouldn't wish to wake up._


	6. Hell's Gates

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Warnings on this and following chapters: Abuse, torture and angst. __**PLEASE**__ don't read on if that offend you…_

**Chapter 6: Hell's Gates**

Zero had been quite optimistic about the tracks, but as soon as they got to the main road, the tracks disappeared. There was no way of telling in which direction the vehicle had gone. _Damn it_. Zero shouldn't have let her go. He shouldn't.

In his mind, Zero was beginning to blame himself. It was a really bad habit, but ever since he had seen the smile on Ichiru's face as his twin looked over their parents' bodies, he had blamed himself for what had happened. He kept telling himself it was his fault. His fault that his brother had been so weak from birth, that he had drained him already before they had been born.

_Just like a vampire… A freak. A monster. That was all he was. _

At five o'clock, the search had been stopped. The Chairman and some Night Class students were discussing possible reasons and locations in his office. Zero had made his way back to his rooms, tired after almost 48 hours without sleep. He had fallen asleep, but not even in his dreams could he find any peace. He twisted uncomfortably in his bed, gripping the sheets and sweat falling down his face.

That frightening figure again, this time so much closer. A mocking smile and a dark laughter filled Zero's almost pinch black world. The figure was sitting on top of a large pile of corpses and Zero recognized all of them. His parents, Ichiru, the Chairman, Master Yagari, some Day Class students and some Night Class students as well. Voices. Voices in the dark.

_What only you know is that you have a bond with her that is soaked in blood. Only you know…_

_You cannot kill me. As a slave, there is no way you can kill the master who gave you the blood of a vampire._

_Someday you will be controlled by that hunger and lose yourself, falling into a beastlike state as a Level E vampire…_

_That's why you're allowed to live, Zero. By me._

_It hurts, so stop it! That woman did bad things to your family, didn't she? You were put through bad things as well, weren't you? It's alright now, so… I will always be here like this for you! It's all right._

They all disappeared and instead, Yuki became visible in front of him. Behind her, a much too familiar person appeared. Shizuka laid her arms around Yuki, who was still smiling at Zero. Shizuka prepared herself to bite, but stopped at the last moment, looking happily at Zero. Like a little girl playing with her toys. "What is it? Why are you making a face like that, my cute Zero?" She smiled and turned Yuki's head so Zero could see her neck. "Is it because you want her for yourself?" she mocked. "Or… is it because I'm not the right one to turn her?"

Shizuka bit down, but in the moment she penetrated Yuki's skin, her features changed. They became more male alike, her hair became shorter and her clothes changed into a white Night Class uniform. Her hair was brown and her eyes bloodred, but Zero knew that if she hadn't been hungry, her eyes would have been burgundy red. "No!" Zero screamed and as he awoke, Yuki and Kaname drifted away.

Yuki had been seated in this room for several hours and her panic was beginning to loosen its iron grip on her, giving way for her exhaustion. At some point, Ichijo had come to her room with the pizza, but hadn't spoken to her, not even answered as she asked why they were doing this. He had closed the door and apologized wildly when she had smashed into the door and begged to be let out.

She didn't really feel like eating the pizza, so by now it had become cold and merely stood on a small side table next to her bed. Yuki curled up on the madras, desperately holding her head, trying to make the noise go away. She felt so uneasy in this room and she hated the fact that there were no windows and the only door was locked.

This situation was something she knew very well. Once, Kaname had done it to keep her from seeing the vampire banquet, but she realized that that really wasn't what she thought about. It was longer back, two years, three, much longer back. Five, seven, ten. These broken fractures of memories were _over_ ten years old.

Yuki had always been afraid of rooms without windows and men in black coats. She couldn't explain why, she just was.

_Are you going to cover your eyes? Are you going to bury everything? Your innocence is cruel. To turn your eyes away from the truth. To not realize that you're betraying him. To act like you don't know anything. To act like you're not guilty. Like you aren't the thing he hates most. The fry of all he hates._

_Who? Kaname-senpai? Or Zero?_

_The truth cannot be changed. The fading truth. Time will not let you stay. The truth cannot be changed._

In this dark and isolated room, she saw blood everywhere. And she cried hoarsely.

As consciousness slowly returned to Kaname, a terrible headache descended upon him. He quietly gasped, taking his hand to his head. At least, he _tried _to take his hand to his head. Finding that he couldn't move his hand, he looked at the room surrounding him.

It was not a large room, but there were room for some furniture. It had no windows as the only light in the room was electric light, and as far as Kaname could see, it had no door either. Still a little dazed by the drug, Kaname slowly observed the large divan in front of him, a small table with bloodtablets and water, and a rather large bookshelf at the end of the room.

Suddenly he froze, realizing he was not alone. The fact that he hadn't sensed it before, told just how dazed he was. He wasn't glad to show this sign of weakness, but by the moment he realized, he wasn't alone, that was too late to regret. The other presence was standing behind him, and by the scent Kaname could tell it was Shiki. Or Rido. Kaname was sure his uncle was the one holding him here and that was quite an unpleasant thought. Kaname knew, Rido already had seen what he was doing and therefore he could just as well continue.

He was sitting on a rather hard surface, by closer look a metal chair. Kaname's arms were held behind the chair, probably by a pair of hunter shackles as it gave off a soft pain whenever it touched him. His legs were attached to the chair's legs, but Kaname couldn't see what material these restrains were made off. Probably hunter shackles as well, they sent out the same pain. He was still wearing the same shirt as on the school, but some of the buttons were missing, probably due to a rough handling. He sensed other people in the building, some vampires and a human, but he was still a little bit dizzy and his headache made it hard for Kaname to recognize the scents.

"Is it the headache or the shackles?" As soon as Rido spoke, Kaname straightened up and even though he felt horrible, his face betrayed nothing, a collected façade. As he spoke, his voice too was calm and he didn't give anything away. "Uncle. I had certainly hoped for a few more years before you had collected enough energy to possess my cousin's body. I hadn't thought you would go to such extents to get to me." Rido grinned.

"Oh, that's harsh. You make it sound like you aren't glad to see me at all." He stepped closer, laying his arms around Kaname from behind. Kaname could feel Rido's warm breathing on the back of his neck and he hated it. But he did not let such show, refused to let the whole situation get to him. Rido's lips playfully touched Kaname's neck several times; a hand slit up and gently, almost loving, pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck. Even though it sent disgusting shivers down Kaname's spine, he didn't hesitate until he felt Rido's fangs lightly touch his jugular.

Then, Kaname threw his head back, glaring hatefully at his uncle. He knew that by now, the formalities were over. Rido's eyes narrowed a little as he watched his nephew with disgust. "You know, it's really stupid of you to try and disobey." He sighed, placing a hand on Kaname's cheek. Kaname shook it off and Rido sat in a chair nearby, a mocking smile had descended upon his lips. "Those shackles make sure you can't use your mental powers against me. And by now you must be aware of what I can do." The silent threat in his words and eyes were clear enough, but Kaname didn't let the fear that slowly began to raise inside him show.

Rido had yet again moved closer, his face mere inches from Kaname's. "You cannot kill me. No matter how much you wish for it."

"I'm highly aware of that, but someday I'll find a way. And when that day arrives, I'll take great pleasure in killing you." Kaname could have spit in the other's face, but he knew that his last words alone were enough to earn him a severe beating. And sure enough, it came. Rido stood back up, backhanding his nephew so hard, it made him spit blood. "You're nothing but a servant of mine. You just can't obey. I got to teach you how to obey." With each word, he backhanded Kaname, each blow harder than the last.

When it stopped, Kaname fell a little forward, gasping for breath. "It would have been much better, had you just let me sleep forever," he gasped, finally looking up at his uncle. "What do you mean?" Rido smiled darkly. "Now, I got such a powerful being as a puppet." Kaname didn't really enjoy being called a puppet and he twisted uncomfortably in the chair.

Kaname felt ill. Together with the headache, a fierce hunger had begun to burn in him and when Rido bowed down to drink his blood, Kaname couldn't resist. He was starving and Rido seemed to be the only one close enough. Rido's tongue sled down Kaname's neck but before he could bite, Kaname's fangs had extended and even though he was restrained, the roles shifted for a moment as Kaname was about to bite his uncle. But only for a moment. Kaname hadn't even time to bite down, before a harsh hand gripped his hair and jerked his head away.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Long red whips snapped out of Rido's fingers, again and again they descended upon Kaname's torso, ripping his shirt into shreds.

_Using his son's powers to do something like this. He's despicable._

Kaname grit his teeth and waited for it to stop. The whips were extremely painful and purple-red welts were starting to appear on his skin. Rido only hold a pause to let his gaze sled up and down Kaname's ruined shirt and torso, as if he was an artist examining his own creation.

Then it continued until Kaname couldn't even feel each individual blow. His bleeding chest was screaming and it wouldn't be long until Kaname would do the same. His body demanded peace and quiet to rebuild itself. The blood was slowly running down his chest and stomach, stirring Rido up and Kaname knew that this only was the beginning.

Kaname expected Rido to drink from him, but instead he sat down in a chair, watching as Kaname gasped for breath. "Kaname, do you know which piece is the most important in chess?" He smiled sadistic. Kaname hissed low as he straightened up and with a raspy, but calm voice said, "The king. And I already know that I'm your opponent's king."

Rido's smile got wider. "Right. Then what is the second most important piece?" That question surprised Kaname, but he did not let such show. He would have thought Rido only mentioned it to humiliate Kaname, but now he was unsure. "T-the queen?"

"Clever boy." Rido walked over to him, grapping his hair and forcing Kaname to look at him. "Try to concentrate on the other presences in this house. I know you've already sensed the vampires and the human." Even though he didn't wanted it to look like he obeyed Rido, Kaname nonetheless cleared his mind from everything else and focused on the scents and auras around him.

It was pretty hard for him to concentrate like this with such a headache, but he managed to recognize the scents of the other vampires. Aidou, Kain and Ruka. Rima and Takuma. Rido had really done a great job. Kaname hadn't paid the human scent much attention as he thought it was merely food, but when Rido mentioned it together with the rest, it had a reason.

Kaname's eyes got wide with shock as he realized _who_ the human in the room nearby was. Surely, Rido couldn't mean to… to…

Rido smiled darkly as he saw the panic in Kaname's gaze. However, it was in his gaze for mere seconds, before Kaname closed off again. But inside, Kaname couldn't just close off. Yuki. Here, he couldn't protect her.

And he could only think of one reason for Rido to bring her. But that didn't make sense. In Shiki's body, he couldn't do anything to her, except to drink her blood. Would Rido really do that? Would he really sacrifice such an important piece just to watch Kaname suffer while he drank her dry? That didn't sound like his uncle at all. It sounded more like his former guardian, Ichijo Asato.

"It would be stupid of you to kill her. You would lose your queen and it would give me a chance to strike." Kaname's voice was much calmer than he felt inside, but it was something he mastered. In all the long years with the senior Council, Kaname had learned to hide his true emotions very well.

"You're right, Kaname. I do not intend to kill her. At least, not yet." Rido's eyes shined with cruel delight. It was obvious, he was very pleased with his own plan. Kaname was very confused. If he had no use for her, then why bring her? "What do you intend to do?"

"Well, since there isn't anything you can do about it, I guess it's okay to tell you." Rido jerked Kaname's head further back, until Kaname was smashed up against the back of the chair. "It seems to me, that she means a lot to you. Therefore, I will let you do it. Also, under these… _circumstances_… I don't have any pure blood in me and I'm therefore unable to do it myself. So I thought, maybe you would help me?" Rido's voice was sugar sweet.

Kaname jerked out of Rido's grasp, violently fighting the restrains even as they scent electric shocks through his body with every movement. "I won't! I'm not going to do this. If you're stupid enough to think that you can force me to destroy what means most to me, then you're sorely mistaken."

"Well, I am aware that you have a mind of steel, dear nephew, but I'm sure a few weeks with me could chance that." With vampire speed, Rido moved behind Kaname, his arms curling around his nephew like snakes, making him unable to move away. "However, to make you so thirsty that you can't ignore her blood… Then you most lose a rather large amount."

Rido let a finger slide down Kaname's bleeding torso, making him grit his teeth to hold back a scream. "What's this? Still defiant I see…" Rido's fingers extended to long talons, ripping the welts open and drawing blood to the surface. This time, Kaname couldn't hold back and loud screams echoed through the cellar.

"That's better…" Rido murmured softly, taking his hand up and jerking his victim's head away, exposing the neck. Rido made sure, Kaname couldn't get away this time. Kaname could feel how Rido's tongue played across his neck, following the underline of his jaw. He shuddered and desperately wished to pull away, but he couldn't move.

As Rido's lips touched his skin, Kaname could feel his uncle's now fully extended fangs playing over his vein. Kaname knew this was going to hurt. With Kiryuu, it had been painful and that had been Kaname's choice. Zero hadn't even wanted to hurt him, it had just happened. Kaname was sure, Rido would make it as painful as possible.

"I will not drain you completely, not now. You will be starving until you turn her and then, I'll make sure both her and Senri will help me resurrect. First at that point, I will completely consume you." Rido's mocking voice held dark promises.

Kaname gasped in pain as Rido's fangs penetrated his creamy skin and started to draw blood from him rapidly. This wasn't a sensual feeling, like it had been with Zero, this felt like being raped. Kaname's already hurting body tensed and he could feel how his insides burned. His throat was on fire.

His head was spinning and he was actually quite glad the drugs, still in his system, dazed the pain. A soft whimper escaped him as he could feel the blood leave his veins. Kaname turned his head a little to cover his neck and the entire world turned a few seconds later. "N-no… s… stop it…"

Rido smiled and pulled his fangs out, licking the wounds. They disappeared in an instant. "Does it hurt?" Kaname refused to answer. He wouldn't give his uncle that satisfaction. "Does it?" He let one of his hands drop down to the welts, cutting down into Kaname's chest with his talon. A pained whimper.

Under normal circumstances, the welts would have been invisible by now. But in Kaname's drugged and drained state, they took longer to heal. As Rido's talons cut deeper in, Kaname shut his eyes and grit his teeth, fighting against the urge to cry out.

"I'll take that as a no." Rido began tearing back and forth, punishing Kaname without any signs of mercy. Kaname couldn't gather his thoughts and as the pain became invincible he couldn't stop himself. A loud scream cut through the silence like a blade and a small tear gathered in Kaname's eye. He wouldn't let it fall though, refused to let Rido have this final sign of subjugation.

Rido grinned and let his fangs penetrate Kaname's neck once more, the blood now flowing rapidly down his torso. "Nnngh…" Kaname squirmed to get away, but was only rewarded with a sharp pain around his wrists and ankles. The manacles were cutting into his wrists and the hunter poison spread rapidly in his system.

Rido's fangs were removed only to sink in again and again. Kaname's skin was agonizing sensitive and the fangs teased the bite wounds. Kaname's face ceased in pain as the last blood was drained from his veins and his body slackened as he lost consciousness, unable to take the blood loss any longer. Here, in his dazed state, at least there was some sort of peace. And that was a huge relief.

_I really enjoyed taking quotes from the anime into this chapter. I have actually wondered why my characters always has to suffer really badly, it just happens. In the Zero part of the chapter, I have laid quotes from the first season and flashback episode in. And a gold medal to anyone who knows who is saying what…_

_Reviews is much welcome. And a happy Easter holiday…._


	7. Dusty Memories

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_I have quite a headache. Should I just __**get to the point**__? Or is it better to take it little by little? Reviews are most welcome. Also, warning. Torture, angst…_

**Chapter 7: Dusty Memories**

Yuki shivered as she heard a familiar voice scream out in pain from the room nearby. She wanted to make it stop so badly, but from here, she couldn't do much and it made her feel weak and useless. She knew Kaname very well, but she had never heard him scream. Actually, she hadn't ever heard _anyone_ scream like that.

Yet again, Yuki begged to be let out, even though nobody would hear her. She had cried so loud that she hadn't heard any other sounds until the pained screams began to echo through the cellar. Now, she listened carefully, even as it pained her heart to hear it.

The screams stopped and for a few moments, there was silence. Then a muffled, but clearly mocking voice spoke. Yuki couldn't hear what he said, but it wasn't Kaname's voice and Yuki caught the one word "consume". The mean, mocking tone of the voice sent shivers down her spine as she forced herself to listen.

A soft gasp, a pause of silence and then the mocking voice spoke again. Something that sounded like "does it?" Muffled voices, gasps. Yuki sat down on her bed, waiting for the sound she knew was to come. A loud scream sounded and it broke her heart to her it. She burst into convulsive tears.

Yuki's cries turned into sobs as she curled together, taking her arms around her legs in a desperate attempt to hold herself together. Too many feelings rushed through her. Her sheer desperation of the fact that she had been kidnapped. Her fear for Kaname and what was happening to him. And the pure desperation of being locked inside a room with no windows, no light.

Yuki wanted to know why she was so afraid of this, why she had such an uncontrollable fear. She desperately wanted to remember, but trying to look into her past reminded her of looking into a wall. Yuki grit her teeth, concentrating on the clouds covering her past. She had done this millions of times, but this time it wasn't only for her sake. She wanted to know it so she could help Kaname.

When she did this, the only things she saw were a tornado of broken memories. None of them made any sense and as they passed her, she had trouble focusing on one memory. This time, however, she was determined to grab a memory, to recognize the people in it, to find out what it meant.

She felt numb as she reached out her hand and grabbed a memory with a person in it she remembered. A young vampire, brown hair and ruby red eyes. Kaname. But not so matured as the Kaname she knew now. He looked even younger than the Kaname that saved her out in the snow ten years ago.

He looked sad, but he was also behind bars. Or was he? Yuki wasn't sure. She had difficulties seeing if he was imprisoned and she looked at him from outside, or _she_ was imprisoned and _he_ was the one looking at her from outside.

The memory collapsed and Yuki grabbed another. With this memory, a feeling of safety came as well. "Why are you making a face like that, my cute Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes got wide as her flow of memories disappeared and the room once again became her reality. She had recognized that voice. She had heard it many times, but she had been so afraid of it back there and she felt confused as a warm feeling settled in her stomach.

There had been no clues _at all_ since Kaname and Yuki's disappearance a week ago. Chairman Cross had made a list over possible locations and the Night Class was now in place, spread over the large area. There were 38 possible locations, the pureblood and Yuki as well as some other Night Class students had gone.

Zero was becoming sick of trusting the vampires. They had no evidence, but it seemed like it was the missing students who had taken them. He couldn't wait for this, he just couldn't. He hadn't been asked to take to a location and be on guard. Zero was at the Academy, waiting for the vampires to come back.

Growing sick of waiting, the hunter went slowly down the road in opposite direction from all the other locations. This road lent into a small neighborhood with about 50 citizens and then into a great wood. If the vampires had asked Zero, he would've said that it was more possible that a group of kidnappers with a known pureblood would go into the woods, not the biggest cities. But off course, no one had asked and the hunter just made his way down the small road alone.

Kaname coughed as he slowly awoke. The last days, he had been drifting in and out of consciousness and he had come to realize that he liked it much better when he was just being unconscious.

His chest was hurting like hell every time he moved or Rido touched it. Which he did a lot just to see Kaname grit his teeth. The manacles had cut deeply into his wrists and ankles, which added the sharp pain of hunter poison to the electricity when he made the mistake of touching them. He bled sluggishly from the mouth after Rido's beatings. But the worst pain came from his neck, which Rido never gave a break. Kaname had almost not being healing. He was way too weak and drained, and the shackles hindered his normal powers.

The drugs in his system the first night had lost their effect and everything was hurting twice as much as in the beginning. It seemed like Rido knew when he would awake, because he hadn't been awake for two minutes before Rido came in and sat in a nearby chair.

"Will you do it now?" The same ridiculous question. Kaname had made up his mind as soon as he knew what Rido wanted and he intended to follow it. He would die long before he would awake Yuki as a vampire. Rido could destroy his body, Kaname wouldn't care.

"No, never." Rido had expected that answer and it almost seemed to please him. He was sure, Kaname would break, and in the meantime it was so much fun to watch him suffer.

Rido's smile was bright with glee as he approached Kaname and red whips exploded from his fingers. As it began, Kaname grit his teeth to hold back his desperate screams. The welts were just placed over his already torn and bleeding skin and with all the welts and blood, it was becoming difficult to actually see his chest.

But Rido wasn't interested in whipping him that much and he quickly stopped. It was much better to hear Kaname moan in pain, when Rido drained him. He also enjoyed watching his nephew tremble and if Rido played his cards right, it was easy.

Moving behind Kaname, Rido grabbed his nephew's hair and jerked his head away. Kaname hated this. Off course, it was immensely hurtful being whipped like that, but it was nothing compared to the pain and humiliation he felt whenever Rido drained him of the small amount of blood in his body.

Rido's fingers extended into talons and they dug into Kaname's chest. Kaname whimpered in pain as the talons continued down over his stomach and cut all the welts open. "Beg for it to stop." Kaname gritted his teeth and collected himself. He would _not_ beg. Rido could torture him forever, he would not beg for mercy.

"No." Kaname's voice was surprisingly calm even though he was in pain. Rido sighed, pulling his talons out. It seemed like it didn't matter whatever he did to Kaname, he just kept disobeying. "You really must learn to do what I say. If you keep disobeying I can be forced to give you an even bigger lesson. And after that, you won't be so smug."

Kaname ignored him, even though it was hard. And as Rido's fangs penetrated his skin, as his lips and tongue played across the previous bite wounds and cakes of clotted blood, Kaname shivered.

While Rido was busy with Kaname, he had locked the others away. When he was so occupied, he hadn't the time to control the other Night Class students and it was better if they were just locked away at their rooms. Rima and Ruka had tried to break out before, so their door was extra secure. Aidou and Akatsuki had a secure door from the beginning, because Rido believed that Aidou would try and break out to come to Kaname's rescue when he heard the screams.

Takuma was the only one with a chance of escape. Rido had made it easy for him to break out, because he knew that Takuma would do anything to prevent that Shiki was hurt. And as Rido was Shiki right now, Takuma would obey him.

The entire week, Takuma had thought about escaping, but he couldn't leave Shiki. He knew that Rido had no limits, if it meant he could gain something and it worried Takuma. But as the days went past, Takuma had decided to try, even though it meant that Shiki would be in grave danger. And now, he was a few punches away from shattering the door.

Finally, it broke down but there was no way that Rido could have overheard that. Now, that he was finally free, what to do now? Try to save Kaname and Shiki? Try to save the Cross-girl? Try to save his friends and classmates? Or get help?

As the sound of the falling door reached Kaname's room, Rido stopped drinking and instead listened carefully. As the fangs so violently were drawn back, Kaname gasped in pain. And much as Rido enjoyed the sound, he had to know what happened upstairs. Therefore, to silence Kaname, Rido grabbed his nephew's hair and slammed him against the chair.

_Come down here, Takuma. Come down here and then you can be allowed to be the one to hurt Kaname._

Takuma was beginning to walk down the stairs. He would help Shiki and Kaname. He had made up his mind, Kaname shouldn't suffer like that any longer.

_Good boy, come closer. Come closer, Takuma, good boy._

When Takuma went past Yuki's room, she heard the footsteps and desperately knocked on the door, begging to be let out. This time, Takuma couldn't resist and instead he punched violently at the door. Yuki heard the noise and stepped a little back, asking what he was doing. "I'm saving you and then I will save Kaname and Shiki."

"You can't. You'll just get yourself killed. Please, listen to me, go find help." Yuki couldn't let the Vice Dorm President kill himself like that and she knew Zero would help. The desperate sound in her voice made Takuma think twice and he felt dumb, releasing that he almost had walked directly into Rido's trap.

He decided to go and get help and ran back up the stairs.

Rido gritted his teeth as a released smile crept over his nephew's dry lips. _Damn it._ But if Takuma didn't want to help Rido, he would pay dearly for it. He sat in a nearby chair. On the other hand, Takuma was merely delivering Rido some blood. Even though, Takuma didn't know, he was in fact helping Rido. Takuma would come back to him and he would bring so much fresh blood, so Rido merely waited.

"Don't smile like that. If I can hold you captive, which I can, those low lives won't be a problem. I will kill them all. They will be reduced to corpses. You know that, right?" Rido walked to Kaname's side, he pressed on Kaname's chin pushing his head op, so he had to look on Rido. "Or maybe, you want to do it yourself? Maybe you want to kill your friends yourself, hm?" Rido grinned darkly as Kaname weakly tried to jerk his head away. Kaname rested against the back of the metal chair, in which he had been seated for a week. By now, he was too weak to resist as Rido drank from him again, even though it hurt badly.

Zero had walked around 5 kilometers down the road by now. He had checked and rechecked his mind for any information about that night. He thought that maybe, he was just shocked with it all and had left something out, but it didn't seem that way. Yuki had simply vanished from the Earth's surface. And she had pulled Kuran and some students with her.

As a figure appeared long down the road, Zero's senses told him that the guy was a vampire. A vampire he knew, a vampire he had seen almost every day in the past two years. As he realized that it was one of the missing students he quickly ran to his side, determined to kick every single piece of information out of him.

But that wasn't necessary at all, because Takuma already started to explain before Zero had even made his way over to the noble. Even though Takuma was exhausted after the run and gasped for breath, he somehow managed to get Zero to understand where the rest were. "The-there t-that way. Rido's holding them pr-prison." Takuma gasped and his words went into a cough as he almost supported himself on Zero's shoulder.

"Whoa, Ichijo calm down. Where are they? And who did you say hold them imprisoned?" Zero placed the young noble by a tree and waited till he had regained his breath. "Kaname's uncle, Rido a pureblood, has taken control of his son, Shiki's, body and has kidnapped Kaname." Takuma had no idea, if Kiryuu knew so much about vampire society that what Takuma said made any sense.

But Zero wasn't interested really interested in who were who's uncle. "Where is Yuki? Is she hurt?" Right now, he couldn't care less that Kuran was missing. The only thing the hunter wanted to know was where Yuki was. "She's okay. Rido's keeping her in a dark room in the basement. The door is locked."

Rage flared through Zero's silver eyes. How dared anyone treat her like that? Who was Rido? Who did he think he was to do something like that? Her father? Her God?

Controlling his voice, Zero managed to look like a rational adult, who wasn't on the brink of choking Takuma to get information. "Where are they? And who's Rido?"

Takuma gathered himself and looked a little too relaxed. "Rido is Kaname's pureblood uncle. He is also Shiki's father. However, ten years ago Rido's body was completely destroyed. And even though he has rebuilt it, he cannot resurrect it if he doesn't get some pure vampire blood. Therefore he had occupied Shiki's body. And now he wants to…"

"Wait. I don't really get your friggin' vampire language. You said this… Rido-guy had occupied his son's body?" Zero looking like one big question, while he wondered if Kuran could take control over his body. "Yeah, purebloods can do that. But only with somebody in their family."

"Had _that woman_ taken control over Kurenai Maria's body?" Takuma was confused that Zero hadn't being knowing that. After all, wasn't it Kiryuu who first had recognized her?

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Anyway, it's quite obvious that Rido wants to resurrect by sacrificing Kaname over his original body. But I don't know what he's waiting for." Zero sighed. Kaname, Kaname, Kaname. Couldn't Ichijo just tell him where they were?

As if he could read thoughts, Takuma quickly explained. "They're in a small, old house in the woods. Around 40 kilometers from here. The real house is underground. The rest of the students and Kaname is held captive down there." Takuma pointed a finger down the road from which he came.

"And Yuki is there as well?" Zero was really becoming tired of the Vice Dorm President's obsession with the pureblood. "She is in a little room next to where Kana…"

"Thank you," Zero interrupted. "Let's go back to the Academy and drive to the little house."

Darkness. The darkness was all around her. It consumed her. Where ever she looked, there was nothing, but blood and darkness. No sounds, except for Kaname's tortured screams which came with around 5 hours break. No scents, but the scent of blood. Well, and sometimes pizza but Yuki hadn't eaten as much as a bit.

She just couldn't when Kaname was so close to her and yet so far away. When she could hear his torture, but do nothing to stop it. In her heart she wished for someone to come and help her. She desperately wished that Ichijo-sama had found help.

When Takuma and Zero arrived at the Chairman's office, he was first deeply concerned about Takuma, but when he got all the details in hand, he quickly arranged a group of students, who wanted to help. Zero, Takuma and even the Chairman went as well.

Takuma shoved them the right way, but since he had been kind of shocked when he made his way to this place, and most certainly when he escaped, it took them 6 hours to get to the little house. It really didn't look like anything special.

Zero jumped out of the car before it stopped and ran into the house. "Kiryuu-kun!" The Chairman would have loved a little time to think about the situation, but Zero couldn't just stand outside, when he knew Yuki was locked in a dark room in the basement.

As soon as he got inside the house, he heard a breath-taking scream and even though it wasn't Yuki, his stomach curled up. He quickly ran down the first stairs and even though he felt the presence of the other vampires, he continued down to the next level.

Kaname had been left alone when Rido heard the hunter run down the first stairs. Rido wanted to make it to his own rooms, probably to surprise Zero when he went past the door. Ohh, please. Don't let yourself be overpowered Kiryuu. We only got one chance. Don't mess up. For Yuki's sake.

Zero went past the doors and down the last stairs, looking into a corridor with a door on each side and another at the end. He hadn't time to find out where the others were and merely ran to the room at the end. Thankfully, it wasn't locked.

However, as soon as he got in, he stopped, looking with unhidden shock and grief at the person in the room. It took a few seconds to recognize him, but it was definitely Kuran Kaname. "Kuran!" Zero's eyes went up and down the pureblood.

His chest was crisscrossed with welts, new lying over old and some of them still bleeding sluggishly. It was obvious that he had been whipped really badly, but some of the marks were from a vampire's talons. Zero knew such marks very well, as he often had been clawed that way on some of his missions to destroy Level E vampires.

His face was swollen due to severe beatings, the blood from there joined the blood on his chest and the blood dripping down on the floor from his ankles and wrists. It turned the entire chair, the person on it and a large circle on the floor into a bloody mess. The hunter shackles had cut deeply into his body and Zero knew it had to hurt like hell.

But the worst thing was the pureblood's neck. Both sides were completely torn and it was still bleeding from the last feeding. Zero could tell that Kaname had been drained and abused roughly over time. Some of the blood from the early feedings had clotted and now caked the pureblood's neck and hair. Zero pitied Kaname as he saw how badly he was hurt. Even though Zero didn't really like Kaname, nobody should be treated that way.

At the sound of his voice, Kaname's slowly lifted his head and looked at him. He was way too weak to hide his concern as he realized what Rido would do next. "Yu… ki!" Kaname's voice was raspy and dry, he hadn't used it for anything else than screaming in a couple of days. "Are you okay?" The hunter's concern wasn't fake as he approached Kaname. Stupid question. Off course he wasn't okay, but Kaname had other things to worry about.

"Yuki. She is… in danger." Kaname forced his dry lips to speak, to form the right words on his tongue. "In danger?" Zero's face knitted in confusion and concern. "Where is she?" Zero grabbed Kaname's head with both hands, holding it up.

Kaname hadn't time to answer before a scream they both knew all too well sounded from the room nearby and Rido came into the room, holding Yuki.

_I have thought about buying some Vampire Knight merchandise, especially dolls, since one of my best friends (who is also VK obsessed) had her confirmation yesterday and one of the presents was a Kuran Kaname doll. Made me kind of jealous, haha xD_

_Also I'm nervous for the doll, since me and my two VK friends have very different taste in favorite characters. The one who got the doll like Zero the best and only Kaname a little. The other girl actually hate Kaname (how can she do that?) and said that if she had got the doll, she would probably have used it for voodoo or something ;)_

_And I'm completely obsessed with both, can't choose…_


	8. From One Nightmare To Another

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_It seems like everybody wants me to write that someone does something yaoi with Kaname, but it will definitely suit the story really badly if that happens. _

_Therefore, I can only write the story as my hand wants it. Actually, I'm kind of worried about my hand at the moment, since it appears that it's writing the story completely at its own accords. In the beginning I hadn't even expected there to be this much torture, but it seems my hand thought otherwise (or is my less noble side of mind?)I must admit that torture is kind of an evil interest of mine… hehe xD Especially with characters I love way too much for their own good, like Zero and Kaname…_

_Also, the entire thing with the Council in this and following chapters are based off of amazing fics such as Sagakure's "The hand that loves and the hand that hates" and Incagold27's "Devil's pawn". Please read if you want to know something about the way I see Kaname and Ichiou's past. But, said shortly a lot of torture, Ichiou has always wanted to drink Kaname's blood…_

**Chapter 8: From One Nightmare To Another**

The Chairman and the Night Class was beginning to break into the rooms were Ruka, Rima, Aidou and Kain were held prison, unaware of what was happening deeper down in the basement. They had all been drained of blood and Aidou happily swallowed the blood tablets he got in hand as he came out, something he normally wouldn't do without complaining.

As the door to the girls room fell, Kain made sure that Ruka was alright and even offered her his blood tablets, which she refused, claiming that he needed blood as well, though they both knew that that really wasn't the reason. As Rima came out she was surprised to find Takuma here, not lower down to help his friend. But Takuma insisted on helping his four fellow students before going down to face Rido. Not that he was afraid of challenging him, but because he knew that Rido would threaten to kill Shiki.

The Chairman decided that it would be best to cut off Rido's escape road and then slowly close off the net, even though he was scared that the slow technic would take too long and they would arrive too late. He wished Kiryuu hadn't walked down there by himself, he wasn't strong enough to face Rido alone.

Outside, the senior Council had found their way to the house after Takuma's instructions. Ichiou had asked to be kept informed on anything that occurred within Cross Academy, so when he found out about the whole situation, he had off course gathered a small army of vampires to come and "help the pureblood".

In fact, Ichiou was merely seeking a way to find Kaname and bring him to the Council. That boy had rejected the Council's decisions so many times and Ichiou was becoming immensely tired of his ward's irritating games. This time, however, it seemed like he had been hurt and he was probably in a weak state of mind. This could very well turn out to be the chance Ichiou had been waiting for.

Holding Yuki in an iron grip, Rido slowly walked closer until Zero lifted the Bloody Rose. "Let her go or I'll shoot. I'm not joking!" Zero warned, even though he knew that Rido probably wouldn't be scared by the weapon. Rido smiled, wondering if the boy really believed that he could do any damage to the pureblood.

Yuki had been caught completely off guard when the door suddenly had opened and Rido had stepped in, pulling her with him. Her human eyes hadn't picked up on the sounds from Kaname's room, even though she had heard Zero walk past her door. She had mistaken him for Rido and had done nothing which, looking backwards, probably was a mistake. She was completely terrified as he had caught her wrists and jerked her close. In some terrible way, it reminded her of something, something she knew was important but she had no idea about what it was.

As she took in the room she now found herself in, her fears for her captor, for the room in which she had been locked up, even for her own safety disappeared. Instead, she only saw Kaname, bound as he was, his entire body filled with deep welts and the terrible state of his neck. And tears filled her eyes.

"I have only two requests before I let her go, but you must do exactly as I say. Also, please bear in mind that I'm not the patient type. The group who has accompanied you to this place is upstairs and we must be finished by the time they arrive." Rido squeezed Yuki hard, making her whimper. Both Kaname and Zero looked like they were ready to do anything if he would just let her go.

Rido smiled. He knew he had caught his nephew and the irritating brat from the Kiryuu clan. "First, hand over your weapon." Even if the weapon could do no harm to him, it could probably destroy his rented body and then it would take up quite some time before he was able to get into another body.

"What? No!" Zero wouldn't deliver his beloved gun to anyone, especially not a vampire. He aimed at the heart, but a pained gasp stopped him. Rido smiled, knowing that Zero would never shoot if it brought Yuki in danger.

"Give… it to him!" Kaname's raspy voice broke the silence and in an instant, he caught Yuki's attention, making her squirm to get to him. Even if he was weakened, there was no mistaken the clear message in his eyes. "If you don't, I'll never forgive you."

Zero looked at him with a '_do you think it matters to me?' _look. "If you don't, Yuki will get hurt." That mattered however.

"As I said, I'm not the patient type, so would you just finish your little Romeo and Juliet reunion and hand me the gun?" Rido mocked, stretching out his hand to receive the Bloody Rose. "Don't," Yuki screamed as she saw the look of surrender in Zero's gaze. Slowly, he lifted his hand and threw the precious weapon to Rido.

Rido had barely got the gun in hand before turning it against the hunter, and Zero had only time to hear the frightening sound of three shots going off, before a horrible pain spread through his right shoulder.

Rido didn't want to kill him, just immobilize him, so Zero hadn't received any fatal wounds. However, the anti-vampire weapon coursed extreme pain and Zero fell to the floor, holding his injured shoulder while his face ceased in pain. He felt like he was being burned at the stake as the poison spread in his system.

Kaname looked with an expression of shock on the hunter as he collapsed on the floor in front of the pureblood. He knew that if Rido wanted the boy alive, Zero would probably face a destiny _worse_ than death itself. However, what his uncle needed the ex-human for, Kaname couldn't see.

As Zero gasped for breath on the floor, Yuki who had been speechless of fright regained her voice and she screamed out his name as she squirmed wildly to get away. She would do anything to get to him now, to help him in any way she could.

Rido, who seemed like he didn't care, turned his attention to Kaname. "And dear nephew, you already knows what I'm going to ask." Rido could have done this from the beginning, but he enjoyed watching Kaname suffer and it would be fun to see him break under Rido's will. But unfortunately, there wasn't time right now and Rido had to force Kaname to bite her.

Kaname's eyes widened with fear as he realized what Rido wanted him to. "I won't," he whispered, shaking his head. Rido sighed, he didn't have time for any of Kaname's impudent disobedience right now. "Well, what do you put highest? Her humanity or her life? You already know that one day, she'll break. Why don't you just get it over with?" As Rido spoke, he made a small hole on the side of Yuki's neck, so her blood silently flooded down her shoulder. Kaname's eyes became blood red in an instant as he smelled the blood, he so desperately needed.

Yuki looked with stunned shock up at Rido, her eyes wide as she understood that Rido wanted Kaname to bite her, but as usual she didn't even made it a possibility that Kaname would ever hurt her. She also understood that Rido knew something about her past and Kaname too.

As Zero heard that Kaname was supposed to bite Yuki, and he smelled her blood, he fought his way back to his knees, still gasping for breath through his teeth, but ready for battle. He would destroy Rido, even Kuran before letting Yuki get bitten.

Rido took Yuki and learned her down over Kaname, placing her neck right before his mouth. The salvation for the burning pain in Kaname's throat was mere inches away, but he just couldn't do it. He fought down his instincts and turned his head away. "Nephew, I'm in a bit of a hurry right now, so do it before I have to actually hurt the girl."

Out through gritted teeth, Kaname's voice sounded more like a snarl than an actual voice. "How can you do something like this to your own family?" Rido smiled. "Well, I don't really see vermin like you as part of my family. You have always been quite a disappointment Kaname, with all your pacifist ideas and your kind heart. But lately, I've come across a different use for you." He grinned darkly. "It's pretty enjoyable to watch you suffer."

Rido took some of Yuki's blood on his fingers and forced Kaname to open his mouth. Then, he let the small drops of crimson fall into his mouth, making him wild for more. "Don't you want her?" Rido's mocking voice made Kaname furious. A growl escaped him as he tried to look anywhere but at Yuki. She tried to squirm away from Rido, but was only rewarded with a sharp pain as he squeezed her roughly.

"Get… away… from her." Zero got to his feet and threw himself at Rido, trying to get to his anti-vampire weapon. Rido hadn't been expecting the boy to ignore his arching shoulder like that and his surprise made him ease the grip in which he held Yuki for a second. That was enough. Yuki squirmed away from him and screamed as Rido attacked Zero. He brutally smashed the hunter against the cold floor and Zero screamed as his aching shoulder hit the ground.

In course of the fight, Rido had dropped the Bloody Rose on the ground and now, Yuki picked it up. But she couldn't shoot at another living being, she just couldn't. Instead, she fired the gun up in the air, penetrating the basement with a sharp sound. Then she ran towards the help at the stair above.

Kaname fought to break the cuffs, but they just cut deeper into his wounds, making Kaname grit his teeth in pain.

Zero was losing consciousness while the blows rained down over him. His injured shoulder screamed in pain, but he was too dazed to notice. When Rido stopped, Zero was lying still on the floor and he fought to rest on his elbow. Rido smiled at the hunter's futile attempt to get control, caringly taking his hand down over Zero's eyes, forcing him to go to sleep.

Yuki hadn't time to explain, but her panicked expression told quite enough as she met with the others at the second floor, leading them downwards as quickly as she could. As they entered the room however, they understood that there wasn't much to do. Rido had Kaname in a secure grip, making sure that, if anyone should come any closer, Kaname would pay dearly for that mistake.

"If you all don't step outside, my nephew is going to pay the price. You will all just go upstairs. Or, should I have someone escort you?" Rido suddenly smiled darkly as Kaname gasped and Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Kain and Aidou suddenly started attacking the others, forcing them back up. "Wh-what are they doing?" a young blond male asked the Chairman. "I think Rido has bonded with them. He can make them do pretty much everything, even though they still are in control of themselves," he answered with casualty in voice, even as the group was pushed away.

Yuki broke out of the group and ran to Kaname's side. As she learned her head against his knee, begging Rido to let him go, the tears once again flooded her eyes. Rido let Kaname go only to grip around her hair and pull her to her feet, letting her neck be exposed in front of Kaname.

As soon as Rido focused on Yuki, the spell broke and the students fell exhausted to the floor. As the others would help them, a huge group of level C's in black coats appeared under Ichiou's command. His plan was to let Rido escape as they had pretty much formed an alliance, but he would take the students, the Chairman and especially Kaname with him. Rido wouldn't be glad if Ichiou took Kaname, but he had used his chance.

Ichiou gave a quick order about taking all the students and the Chairman back to Cross Academy. His grandson could come home with him. "We'll deal with the situation from here," he assured before turning his back to the Chairman and his students.

Rido had sensed everything that had happened and he was furious. He knew what Ichiou wanted and in this body, he couldn't destroy the noble. Therefore, to avoid that all his pieces were claimed by that low life idiot, Rido quickly made up a plan B.

As Ichiou came into the room, he was greeted by Rido, asking him a small favor. "Can I have the boy? He smells lovely and I despise him far too much to just let him be killed." Rido was just as good as Kaname to hide behind a façade and he didn't reveal his true intentions. Ichiou couldn't see why he should deny the pureblood such a non-important boy. He shrugged and Rido smiled, pulling the unconscious hunter with him as he left.

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Rido pull Zero with him. She didn't know what to do. She was split between Zero and Kaname as she knew that both needed help. However, she hadn't time to decide before a dark shadow descended upon her. "Tohru, will you please take this girl to Cross Academy as well? I think we left her out."

Kaname gathered strength to look up into the cold, grey eyes of his former guardian. This was exactly as going from one nightmare to another. He had been puzzled by Rido's passive response and his wish for bringing Kiryuu with him, but Kaname hadn't time to think about that right now. He could feel the hated cuffs fall off, but at the same time he knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be back, stronger than ever.

He rose slowly from the chair, making sure that he wasn't getting dizzy. Kaname was still under an immense hunger and he had lost a lot of blood, which very well could make him sway a little. And he knew that his former guardian only needed to see the smallest sign of weakness, before he would get all kinds of ideas involving the young pureblood. When he had lived at the elder noble's house, Kaname had been handicapped by restrictions and had almost never been allowed to get outside the huge Ichijo estate.

He had sneaked out to see Yuki and had been severely punished whenever Ichiou found out. Therefore, there was no love-lost between the two and Kaname had only wished never to see his guardian's face again. Off course, that was impossible as Ichiou was the leader of the senior Council and Kaname was the Dorm Leader of Cross Academy's Night Class as well as a pureblood. And Kaname had always believed that Ichiou loved to hate him and was glad whenever he could irritate the pureblood by his presence.

There was no way that Kaname would show his weakness in this moment, and an even smaller chance that he would willingly go with the other vampire. Especially since Ichiou had a large group of followers with him and Kaname felt very exposed as he got to his feet, not showing anything. "You two, will you please go and help him, my ward can barely stand." Even though it sounded like a help, Kaname could hear the mocking undertone of the words. Apparently, he hadn't hid it as well as he would have liked.

Rido smiled as he got out of the small house. It wasn't like he really was happy about the development of it all, but Ichiou was a fool and that never failed to amuse him. The idiot may have claimed the king, but he failed to understand the importance of the queen.

Rido's first plan to get what he wanted had been simple. Way too simple. That was why it had failed. He had taken the king and the queen, but then, he had simply waited until the hunter had arrived and destroyed his plans. His plan B was much better and this would not fail. He was already in possession of the first piece, the unconscious, silver haired hunter. Now, he only had to start a chain reaction and then everything would come by itself.

Kaname was placed inside an expensive-looking car. Even though it was really comfortable to sit in the soft seats after a week on the hard metal chair, Kaname knew that this wasn't going to be good. His former guardian sat down across from him, his arm resting on his cane. "I'm very sorry that we didn't arrive earlier. My grandson sent the report around eight hours ago, but we had some trouble finding this place."

Both knew that Ichiou probably never would regret coming at the last minute, but Kaname couldn't even blame him. It was the first time he had seen the house or its surroundings as he had been unconscious at the way out and hadn't been allowed to see anything else than his own room and sometimes the corridor when Rido arrived, since Kaname always had lost consciousness before Rido stopped.

Kaname forced himself to keep up the grateful, yet emotionless face and voice as he spoke. "No, you came. That's good enough for me. Now, where are we going?" Kaname asked even though he already knew. They were going to the Ichijo Estate off course. And Kaname would get what Ichiou would call "his good, old room" even though Kaname had difficulties remembering a single great thing which ever occurred at the house.

"I will personally take you home with me and then you can get your good, old room." If anything, his guardian was predictable. Also, the ill-hidden vicious voice in which it had been said, assured Kaname that Ichiou didn't have a limit he wouldn't cross to get to the pureblood. At least, Kaname found relief in the assurance that Ichiou had underestimated how important Yuki was. To him and to the Council.

The silence in the car was defeating and Kaname was actually relived when it pulled up beside the estate. It gave him an excuse to do something else than stare out of the window, down to the floor of the car or at the driver. Anywhere but into the cold gaze, which never moved from him even a second.

As soon as the pureblood got out of the car, a pair of Ichiou's guards ran to his side, prepared to help him, should he fall. _They're only here to make sure I'm not getting away._ He sent them a cold look, making sure they knew that their presence was absolutely unwanted, but it didn't seem to bother them. Apparently, they were used to do things others didn't like.

Kaname remembered the house all too well. The great entrance with the mahogany doors and the huge stair leading to the first floor. The many, many corridors with a huge number of doors. Kaname and Takuma had spent hours exploring the huge house whenever Ichiou hadn't invited guests over for a visit, so the pureblood was forced to sit and listen to politics for hours on end or had forbidden Kaname to walk outside the main left section of the house, only to restrict Kaname's movements even more.

As they reached the second floor, Kaname's powers were beginning to fail. He was utterly exhausted and completely drained, but he refused to show it, assuring himself that when they reached his room, he could crush into the sheets and then he would let himself fall into a much needed sleep. His vision was becoming blurred and he could feel his fangs extend, as his body instinctively focused on the sound of his companions blood, running through their veins.

In a desperate attempt to get everyone away from him, he slowly stopped the group. "Thank you, but I have been living in this house for eight years, I think I can find my old room on my own." The look in the guards' faces told him that that really wasn't an option, but he needed to be alone.

He unleashed his hidden powers and all the guards quickly found something else they needed to do, as the pureblood's aura turned dark and frightening, embracing the entire estate in a cloud of darkness. As they went off, Kaname sled down the wall, gasping for breath. He had to fight up again and force himself to walk the last couple of meters to his room, before finally have a locked door between himself and the outside world. Finally, he allowed himself to crush down on the huge bed, curl up in the sheets and fall asleep, giving his exhausted body the rest it so desperately needed.

"What?" Ichiou grit his teeth to hold back a low growl. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the guards' fault. He sighed, regaining control of himself. "Alright, just be sure to hold an eye on him and bring him to me as soon as he's awake, got it?" The servant quickly nodded, not wanting to wake the elder vampire's wrath once more. "Ohh, and make sure my ward doesn't get any bloodtablets until I say it's okay." A quick throw with the hand showed that Ichiou had nothing more to say. The servant bowed and rushed back out the door.

Kaname must have been desperate to be alone or he would never have used his powers to make the lower class vampires obey. It was highly unusual of his ward to do something like that. It showed just how weak he really was. It was obvious that he was very drained and tired, and the fact that he hadn't even bothered taking a bath before going to sleep, even though his entire body was completely bloodstained told about just how close to the breaking point, the young pureblood was.

Ichiou smiled darkly. His task was easy now. He only had to press a few bottoms to force the pureblood into complete surrender. If he could make sure, Kaname didn't return to Cross Academy, but instead stayed here, Ichiou would quickly hold him in an iron grip.

Ichiou also had to check up on what Rido was doing. Off course, he had known the story from the beginning. But what he didn't fully understand at the moment was just how much damage you can inflict through an unimportant ex-human and a young girl. Well, honestly he didn't know anything about the young girl except that it was someone Kaname cared for, which automatically made her someone Ichiou could mention to make his ward obey.

And he would make him obey. He would make him beg…

_Oh, sorry. Cliffhanger. And a lot of thinking and talking in the last part, but it's kind of important. You just have to suffer through the old man plotting. Which he appears to do a lot in the manga or what do you think? I just had to mention that it almost seems like every time you see him he's plotting aginst Kaname. So I just had to make a scene what that too… Reviews are most welcome and thank you for reading this fic. Can't describe how happy it makes me… :D_


	9. Invisible Chains

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Ohh, sorry… It's not because I hate them that Zero and Kaname have to suffer this badly. You can just say that I love them too much for their own good… Can't believe I've actually written nine chapters already. Kind of reminds me of Kuran. In Japanese, Kuran means "nine orchids". At first, I wanted the chapters name to be Nine Orchids, but it just suited the story really badly as it gives off quite a peaceful image (in my mind) and this chapter is NOT peaceful at all…_

_Warnings on this and following chapters. Torture, abuse and beatings…_

_Reviews are most welcome._

**Chapter 9: Invisible Chains**

"What is he doing? What does he want?" Yuki pleaded as she begged the Chairman to tell her where Kaname was and what Rido wanted with Zero. She had asked to be taken into his confidence ever since she arrived at the school, but the Chairman kept telling her that she should hold herself as far away from this problem as possible. "I can't just back out and do nothing. Rido has Zero somewhere and he did so horrible things to Kaname. What if he hurts Zero? Why hasn't Kaname returned yet? Where is he?"

She fought to get a response, but her adoptive father kept turning away from her. "The Senior Council has taken over the case. I'm sure they'll find Kiryuu right away and Kaname-kun will come back as soon as he's ready. He is very weak, the Council is just helping him recover." It was such a lie he told her right now, but the Chairman had to make sure, Yuki didn't come close to Rido. He had promised Kaname that and he understood the importance of separation between Rido and Yuki.

"Go back to you room. Everything will be just fine." Yuki sighed, nodded and went to the small room she shared with Yori in the girl's dorm. Yori wasn't there and that was much needed, because Yuki had quite some stuff to think about. It appeared like both Rido and Kaname knew something about her past, and maybe the Chairman too. She knew that Kaname would never hold such information away from her, unless it was something Yuki would have a better life without knowing.

What had happened? Was her past full of blood and corpses? Was her family killed by a vampire? A pureblood? Had Kaname anything to do with it? Her thoughts didn't make sense anymore as she went through the little information she had over and over again.

As Kaname slowly returned to consciousness, a burning hunger settled in his throat. He hadn't got any blood for more than a week and he had been drained until he fainted several times. Even before Rido had abducted him, the pureblood was lacking blood, since Kiryuu really hadn't held back. The much needed sleep however, had given his body some time to heal itself and the deep, open welts over his chest had become less visible.

For a lovely second, Kaname thought that everything he had went through during the last week had been a horrible nightmare and he was back in his old bed in the Moon Dorm. When he got out of bed and down the hallway, the other students would greed him like they used to and Yuki would send him her lovely, yet slightly blushed smile as he went past her on the way from the dorm to the class rooms.

Finally, the truth settled upon him and the pureblood sighed in frustration. Slowly, he sat up and started undressing. He had been so exhausted last night that he had just placed himself on top of the bed, not covering himself with the sheets, not bothering taking off his clothes. From the dull light coming in the window, he guessed that he had been asleep for more than 18 hours, the rest of the night and all day. An old grandfather clock told him that it was a little over 7 PM.

The hot water running down his naked body, made Kaname relax. The solidified blood on his neck and from his wrists, ankles and chest painted the water red and Kaname was uncomfortably aware that every single vampire at the estate must had been able to smell him, while he was asleep. A rather unpleasant thought as he knew that all of them probably had to restrain themselves not to attack him while he slept.

Kaname felt less dizzy after the bath, but he seriously needed some blood and the welts weren't healing until he got it. He had barely managed to pull on some clothes, before it knocked on the door. Kaname sighed and unlocked it, but stood in the doorways to prevent the person outside, by closer look a butler, from stepping inside.

"Ichiou-sama wishes to see you now." Couldn't that old man wait? Kaname was starving and was on the brink of rejecting, but Ichiou would force him to come anyway and if he said no, that would be a clear message about the pureblood's state. "Fine, I'll come. But first, would you bring me some bloodtablets and a glass of water?" Kaname wasn't really being polite at the moment, but he was in a bad mood and he just had to give a last comment of what he meant about the whole household. "And please prepare a car. I will be going back to Cross Academy at midnight."

The butler bowed, but didn't agree. Strange, normally a servant would give a remark. Well, as long as he left, Kaname was satisfied and he sunk back in a chair.

Zero slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the darkness. It hurt everywhere and he gasped shortly as the pain coming from his shoulder echoed through his entire body. That sound caught Rido's attention and before Zero's world got pitch black again, as he yet again was force to go to sleep, he heard a mocking voice whisper in his ear. "Ohh, no. Not yet, we've not reached our destination yet, you little brat…" And Zero heard no more…

Takuma was worried the entire way to the Ichijo Estate and it was only becoming worse as he saw the house. He hated this house, he hated everything it represented. He didn't hate his grandfather, but at the same time he was unable to forget what Ichiou had done to Kaname. How the pureblood had suffered on end for years, how one mourning, Takuma had come into Kaname's room without warning. He couldn't forget how the pureblood slowly had turned against him and the sight of how the glittering tears had fallen down his cheeks.

The only time, Takuma ever had seen Kaname cry.

Takuma walked through the huge house to his rooms with painfully slow steps. He had first wanted to go directly to Kaname's room, but he figured out that the pureblood probably didn't want to be disturbed. Making it to his own room, he sank back in a chair and started reading a manga.

It knocked silently on the door and Kaname thought that his bloodtablets finally had arrived. "Yes," he opened the door slightly and was confused by the sight of a young man, not much elder than the pureblood himself, with no signs of neither bloodtablets nor water. "Ichiou-sama wants to see you now," the young man explained, looking down in the floor. "Ohh, yes. But I'm waiting for some bloodtablets, I will go when I've received them." There was no way he was going into Ichiou's office so drained.

"I'm sorry, there must have been a misunderstanding. The bloodtablets are ready in the office, Ichiou-sama's waiting for you." Kaname closed his eyes. Now, he had the choice of either going to his office and get the tablets or stay here without. And he understood that he couldn't just stay in his room forever. Gathering his strength, Kaname slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll go and see him then."

As Kaname made his way through the halls, he forced himself to look like he wasn't on the brink of collapsing. He opened the doors of the office _very_ slowly, taking measured steps as he went inside and he stood as far away from the desk as possible. As his eyes searched the desk after any signs of blood, his heart sank.

"Kaname. Feeling better today?" How he hated that voice and those cold, grey eyes. "Much better." It was a complete lie and both knew it. A cold shiver ran through him as Ichiou rose from the chair and walked towards him, studying Kaname as if he was merely an object. "Are you thirsty?" Kaname silently sighed and turned towards his guardian. His eyes were like steel as he collected himself and with determination said "no."

Ichiou shrugged and turned away. "That's too bad since I brought a young girl here for you to feed upon. Follow me." He led Kaname to his personal rooms and the pureblood was becoming more and more frightened by the entire situation.

Inside the private, little room, a young girl around 16 sat on a divan. Her head rested slightly against the back and her eyes were closed. She was obviously unconscious and Ichiou pushed her head aside, removing the hair from her neck. Her features were delicate in her soft sleep and Kaname could hear the blood flooding through her veins. He couldn't hold back a loud gasp as Ichiou cut a little hole in her neck and the blood started flowing down her shoulder. Ichiou looked at him with a mocking smile as Kaname bended over the divan, in unpleasant assurance that there was no way, he could hide his hunger now.

The pureblood looked one last time at her face as he buried his fangs in her throat. She moaned softly, Kaname moaned loudly. The blood was so sweet and he finally felt how his own throat stopped hurting. However, it had a strange taste and as the hunger settled and Kaname became clearer in mind, he understood that Ichiou had drugged her.

Kaname slowly turned, the blood running down his face, and his eyes met with Ichiou's cruel smile. "Morphine? You've drugged her with morphine?" A smile tugged at his lips, as Kaname realized that Ichiou had used the pureblood's bloodlust to drug him. "Right, you're not an idiot Kaname. Then why didn't you see this come?" Ichiou asked mockingly as he grabbed the young pureblood's hair so they were looking into each other's eyes. Kaname was halfway sitting, halfway lying over the girl and as the drugs began to work, he sled down the divan and onto the floor. Ichiou's hold in his hair forced him to turn around and face the noble.

There was a veil over Kaname's eyes and the pureblood had to force himself to raise an arm and weakly take a hold in Ichiou's coat. "You know, it will do you no good to drink my blood while I'm unable to fight back. I will make sure, the public finds out and then you will be in jail the rest of a noble's short life."

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to think I can drink your blood if I immobilize you? Then, I could have done it long ago, isn't that right? I know you still remember how it was back then, and I intent to bring that time back." Kaname's grip loosened, he could barely see Ichiou anymore. It was clear that he'd got an overdose, something that would kill a human.

Ichiou softly liberated his coat and placed himself close to Kaname's ear, while turning his head a little to expose the pureblood's creamy neck. "Though, I must admit it's really tempting." Ichiou licked the side of Kaname's neck, making him fighting to regain control, while Ichiou's fangs lay over the main vein, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to make it really uncomfortable.

Ichiou sighed and pulled away. "Now, no more time for play, we have things to do before you regain strength. " Even in his drugged state, Kaname could feel the shivers that ran through him and he hated himself for being so helpless. God damn Rido for making him so hungry.

Ichiou walked over to a little side table, but Kaname couldn't see what he was doing. Inside, Kaname felt a strange warning signal, almost like the one coming when Kiryuu was around. Almost like…

Kaname's dully eyes widened as Ichiou approached him again and his fears were concerned when he felt cold metal on his skin and then a strong electric shock. For a second the pain was overwhelming and Kaname felt like screaming, but then it became less painful until it was nothing more than a faint, dully pain in his head.

The hunter charm left him unable to move, at least not very well, and with the drugs it would probably be more painful than it was worth. "You can't make me stay," he faintly whispered. "I will regain strength, even after this foolish taming. You can't hold me here."

Ichiou chuckled and sat on the divan, taking his hand to rest in Kaname's disheveled hair. "See Kaname, that's where you're wrong. Maybe, _I _can't hold you, but with the entire Council behind me, you're helpless. But off course," he moved closer, "I have no need to do all this, if you'll just say to the Council that I'm allowed to drink you're blood." Even in Kaname's drugged state, he managed to turn his head and look defiant at Ichiou. "Never. You can take anything, but that. I don't care about what you do, I will never say it is okay for you to drink from me."

Ichiou's eyes tightened as he heard it. He had known that Kaname wouldn't be easy to break, but none the less, he would break. With time. "Come here." The noble gripped Kaname and jerked him roughly to his feet, dragging him onto the divan. Ichiou had first intended to take Kaname to the cellar, which he had often used when punishing Kaname, but he wouldn't be the one caught caring an almost unconscious pureblood. Kaname was only semi-conscious as a few harsh blows landed on his chest, which, like the rest of his wounds, had started to heal, but was now hindered by the drugs and hunter charms.

He was so far away, that he couldn't respond, couldn't even feel the blows and that irritated Ichiou. His irritated face was breaking through the clouds, and Kaname smiled faintly, even though he knew that it probably wasn't the best thing he could do at the moment. "How dare you smile, you little brat?"

It almost felt as if Ichiou tried to punch the smile off his face, by beating him severely everywhere the noble had access, even ripping off the pureblood's shirt and beating his hurting chest. That pain brought Kaname back to reality and he grit his teeth not to give anything away. It amused Kaname that he could win this battle of power, even though he was the one being beaten, just by suffering in silence.

Zero slowly awoke and glanced thoughtlessly to see where he was. It didn't look much like the dungeon he had been in when he had suddenly lost consciousness. He remembered Kuran, Yuki and that Rido-guy. Where he was now, he had no idea, but as he moved to get a better look and come away from the hurtful position he was in, a violent pain ran through his right shoulder and he gasped loudly. He now remembered that he'd been shot and the hunter immediately looked for his gun. The weapon was gone and as Zero's mind became clearer, he understood that someone was holding him captive.

He was standing up, strung up by chains attached to the ceiling high above. There were chains around his wrists and upper arms, all just long enough to reach him, so he couldn't move. Zero gripped firmly around the chains engulfing his wrists and jerked at them, checking if he could break them. It didn't seem that way. They were both strong and thick.

"Are you finally up?" The cold voice set shivers down Zero's spine as he tried to turn and face the vampire. Zero was now aware, that the vampire holding him here was the same vampire, he had attacked earlier. Rido. It didn't really make sense, but apparently he had "rented" his son's body, apparently without permission. It was despicable. Something only beasts would ever do.

Rido smiled as he stepped inside the sparse light coming from a small candle standing near Zero. "Already testing the chains I see. I'm not really hungry right now as I've been having a small feast on my nephew not long ago, but shouldn't we make you bleed a little and see if that changes it?"

Rido placed two fingers on Zero's jaw and pushed his head up, while nuzzling the hunter's silver locks. Then, he touched Zero's chin and made a small rift in the pale skin, drawing blood to the surface. Rido smiled cruelly when he suddenly took his hand down and ripped the hunter's shirt open, digging his claws into the skin. A small gasp, but it was of surprise more than actual pain.

Rido sighed. "Just as disobedient as my nephew. But, then again… I broke my nephew and with him, I had to be gentle not to hurt him that much before it was time. With you… I can and will be much rougher." Zero didn't really hear the last part, his entire mind focused on finding out about Kaname. Had he really been hiding something important for them? "Wait… time for what? What is it between you and Kuran?"

Rido smiled cruelly at the hunter, before letting his hand to rest in the silver locks and he grinned lightly as Zero jerked his head away. Much of Rido's games were about shoving just how defenseless his victims really were. "Hmm, my nephew doesn't really tell anything, right? Why, why?" He shook his head slowly as if he was considering it really careful. "Maybe it's because he doesn't know who he can trust? Maybe it's because he is ashamed? Or maybe it's because he doesn't want Yuki to worry." Rido smiled as Zero jerked back at the mention of Yuki.

"If you hurt her, Rido. If you ever as much as touches her, I'll rip out your heart with my bare hands." Zero twisted and squirmed to get out of the chains, but it wasn't really working and Rido merely smiled at the threat. "I won't hurt her as the first one. The only one that can and will hurt her now is Kaname."

Zero's struggles ended and he stared at the vampire with a mix of shock, concern and disbelief written across his face. The thought that Kaname could actually hurt Yuki hadn't really crossed his mind since the Night Class had been established. Before that, he had always been afraid whenever Yuki and Kuran was together alone, but whenever he expressed his concern, Yuki would assure him that he was overprotecting and that Kaname never would do such a thing. And slowly he had started to believe in her, even though he still to this day always was being suspicious.

"What exactly is Kuran? Why are you after him? You're a beast. The wor…" a sharp backhanding ended the hunter's questions. "You should know your place by now. Even in this body, I'm on a much higher level than you, made even more so by the fact that you're my hostage and captive right now." Rido smiled faintly, as his fingers turned to talons and he viciously ripped the hunter's chest, making him grit his teeth in pain.

Rido stopped before he had left any rifts deep enough to draw blood, only bruising the surface of the skin. Then, he walked behind the boy, who in vain tried to turn around. Rido placed a small bite in his finger, making the characteristic blood whips. They descended upon the hunter's back making him scream. The red liquid ran down Zero's back, making his pants and the rest of his shirt bloodred.

Zero was screaming, while he dangled from the chains, the blood completely soaking through his clothes, before Rido stopped. Then, he wandered around the chained hunter and gripped his hair. "Hmm, I see why my fiancée chose you. You're so much fun to play with. But how do you taste, I wonder?"

Rido moved closer, pressing Zero's hair up and biting harshly in his throat. The hunter gasped in pain and tried to pull away, while Rido made high gurgling sounds. It was the first time in four years, Zero had felt the sensation of being drained and it wasn't any better this time. It hurt like hell and Zero wondered if he had hurt Yuki this much every time.

Shizuka hadn't taken so much when she turned him and that had only been for a few seconds. This brutal violation lasted for minutes and in the beginning, the hunter squirmed to get away, but as he lost strength while the blood left him, he hadn't the powers to keep up the fight. It would have changed nothing however. Rido was far too strong and Zero was chained. The hunter's head sank down on Rido's shoulder and his struggles ended.

"Good boy, do as you're told," Rido hissed against Zero's neck. "S-stop…" the hunter pleaded as Rido's teeth sank back in.

Takuma had decided to visit Kaname as soon as possible, but now that he stood outside the doors to the pureblood's old rooms, he didn't feel like visiting. He silently knocked on the door and a muffled voice from inside allowed him to enter.

Takuma grit his teeth in frustration as he came in and saw the pureblood lying on the big bed, his back against Takuma. He had almost healed, but still had a few bruises on the back and as he turned, it was clear that he had been beaten other places than the back. Kaname looked at him with a light blush of shame, but he knew that he couldn't hide from Takuma. The young noble had known of everything since he one day had come in and seen Kaname being "disciplined".

"Kaname." Takuma's voice was full of concern and sorrow. He had hoped that the abuse would stop when Kaname no longer was around the house, but it seemed like his grandfather wouldn't stop no matter what happened. "It happened again, didn't it? Was he very rough on you?"

"I'm okay, its fine," the pureblood assured, but as he struggled to his feet, a sharp pain spread through his chest and Kaname gasped. "No, you're not. Please, let me help you Kaname." Takuma reached out, but Kaname pulled away. The noble didn't understand that Kaname couldn't be any better as long as that stupid charm was on.

The soft knock on the door, followed by the voice of a servant asking to be let in broke the unsettling silence. Kaname straightened up and let the servant in. He was around 20, brown hair and eyes and he was visibly surprised to find Takuma in here. "Ohh, it good you're here, Takuma-sama. Then, I'll just tell both of you at the same time. Ichiou-sama asks for you to prepare yourselves for a cocktail party at the Aidou family estate."

_Damn it. _Since Ichiou and the head of the Aidou family didn't get along very well, it was obvious why they had to go. Kaname had to walk around and talk with everyone, drugged and restrained with charms. And he knew that the reason why Hanabusa's father had invited them at all probably was because he wanted to ask Kaname to remember that his daughter could be an option when looking for a wife.

Kaname sighed. It wasn't like he didn't like his fellow student's family, but why did they have to hold a party _tonight_?

"All right, I'll make myself presentable." Kaname gave Takuma a look as the noble started protesting. The servant bowed shortly and left the room. He had barely closed the door, before Takuma irrupted. "You don't have to suffer through that. We'll find a way to let my grandfather know that you can't come."

Kaname stopped Takuma by holding up a hand. "I can't. I'm grateful that you want to risk being punished yourself for my sake, but if I'm not coming, it'll be much worse for myself, trust me." He silently sat up and started to dress up.

_Sorry, the end is quite suddenly but the next events don't have a place where it's great to stop. So, have to live with a shabby ending. My hand continues to torture Zero and Kaname terribly, I have yet again failed to protect them. First, I wanted Kaname to be saved after Rido's abuse, but Rido is far too strong, so Kaname's only chance of escape was if he was taken in by the Council. And the circle continues…._

_Reviews are most welcome, thank you all for reading this._


	10. Forced Acceptance

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_My computer totally crashed so sorry for the long wait, but now I'm back… Yay! :D_

_Warnings: Torture, non-con m/m…_

**Chapter 10: Forced Acceptance**

Kaname's head swam when he reached the Aidou Estate. The overdose made his world stand quite unclear for him and even Takuma, who was seated right beside him in the limo, was blurred up. To hide his swimming eyes, Kaname learned against the window, pretending to look out, even as his chest protested wildly, probably due to a few broken ribs that now struggled to rebuild themselves. But none the less, he would go to this stupid party and he wouldn't show how he was feeling at all.

When the car door opened, Kaname gathered all his strength and walked to the main door of the huge house without swaying, even though Takuma had hurried out to help the pureblood, should he fall. Off course, Takuma didn't know that Kaname had been drugged and even tamed, but he knew that Kaname had been roughly beaten and could see that the pureblood needed help.

As soon as the door was opened, the entire party turned their heads and focused on the pureblood. Just great. This was just not what Kaname needed right now. He smiled politely and nodded to let everybody know that he was there, but that everyone should just continue what they were doing. He silently took the glass of blood offered to him and made his way over to the wall to at least have some sort of comfort.

Kaname was doing so badly that he had difficulties recognizing the young noble heading for him so fast that he was nearly tripping over his own feet. Kaname could only see that the male had blond hair and ice blue eyes, but he immediately knew who the noble was and automatically straightened up a bit as he approached.

"Aidou. Are you okay after the little… episode with my uncle?" Kaname's voice wasn't as steady as he would have liked, but at least he was sure who exactly he was talking to. His fellow Cross Academy student, with the irritating jokes, was always loyal to Kaname and the pureblood knew that he could be trusted.

Aidou had immediately caught Kaname's slightly dully eyes and was deeply concerned. "I'm okay. But Kaname what about you? What happened, why are you here? Why are you so…?" Aidou didn't finish but his thoughts were clear enough. _Why are you so weak?_

"I'm happy you're alright," Kaname said, avoiding the question. "Ichiou picked me up and I will return to the academy as fast as possible." Kaname tried to focus and his senses told him, that Takuma was coming closer.

A few seconds later, a comforting arm wrapped around Kaname's shoulder. "Aidou, are you here?" Takuma's smile was happy, even though he was concerned too and that had made him ask such a question. Off course, Hanabusa was invited to a party held at his own house.

Aidou nodded, but didn't answer. He didn't dare ask, but he wished that Takuma or Kaname would explain this awkward situation. But neither did and all three of them just kept silent. Takuma comforted Kaname as he sat on a small divan next to a table with drinks. The exhausted pureblood tried to make it look natural for him to learn against the back of the divan, sipping to the drink.

A few glances from the older part of the guests reached Kaname's senses and he quickly sat bold upright, wishing they would just leave him alone. Aidou guessed that Kaname needed to be alone and quickly nodded towards a door at the end of the room.

"There are some small bedrooms in there if you're interested." He fought to make it sound like he wasn't indirectly saying that he knew Kaname was very weak. Kaname thankfully nodded, making his way towards the small door.

Ichiou had held an eye on the pureblood from when he saw Kaname get a drink and go to talk with Aidou's son. So, that impudent boy was trying to hide in his friend's bedroom. Ichiou was far away, but he had an ace up the sleeve. He quietly nodded to Hanabusa's father, making it clear that Kaname had time now.

The pureblood almost visibly sighed in frustration as the head of the Aidou family settled in for smalltalk, a conversation that sounded as if it could continue forever. About how happy he was that the pureblood would come to the party, about how grateful he was that Kaname had started the Night Class, asking if Kaname had made up his mind about a pureblood or noble to marry.

Kaname only listened out of politeness, but he smiled faintly at the thought of how upset people would become if he proclaimed that he wanted to marry Yuki. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head. Yuki had never shown any romantic interest in Kaname, he wondered if she had done with anyone. He would doubt that Yuki had in fact ever actually had a boyfriend.

Takuma and Hanabusa stood awkwardly beside, wondering what to do. They saw Kaname every day, they knew him well and right now, the pureblood desperately needed to sit down. Aidou spotted his older sister Tsukiko and quickly included her in his plan.

"Tsukiko," he called, waving at her. She hurried over to the small group. "Wouldn't it be best to inform father that Ichiou has arrived now?" Hanabusa asked, even though he was quite sure his father had already noticed. "Well, can't you just do it?" she asked. It was obvious that she had flirted a little with a young noble from a family Hanabusa didn't even know the name of, and now she wanted to go back to the young man as he smiled and wavered for her.

"Well, yeah but, umm… I… have to go… and do something else." Takuma shook his head. Hanabusa was really smart and funny, but he was a rotten liar and really sucked at making excuses. Takuma quickly stepped in. "I fact, your brother is a bit frightened by my grandfather as he was once backhanded of Kaname for insulting Ichiou." Takuma gave the girl a sparkling smile and laughed with her. Hanabusa knotted his fists. It wasn't funny to be made the butt of a joke in your own home, but if it could save Kaname it was definitely worth it.

Tsukiko politely interrupted Kaname and Aidou's one way conversation and as Aidou explained Tsukiko that he had already noticed, Kaname silently disappeared into a small group of people. Kaname was quite sure, he had walked past unnoticed, but a servant stopped him, explaining that he came with refreshments as he had seen Kaname leave his drink behind.

Kaname quietly took the drink the servant literally placed in his hand and was confused by the fact that the servant hadn't given him one of the drinks on the tray. The servant bowed and disappeared, leaving Kaname behind with the drink and a lot of people who had spotted the conversation and now wanted to talk with the pureblood.

Takuma and Aidou followed as discrete shadows, but now they faced a big problem. How were they going to save him when he literally was surrounded by people? "Well, now at least we know that we shouldn't count on being celebrity bodyguards," Aidou smiled faintly. Takuma nodded quietly. "Couldn't we try to guide him to the chair over there?" Takuma asked. Aidou shook his head. The chair was at least 50 meters away. Kaname was in the middle of the floor, far away from anything he could rest on.

Kaname politely refused any ideas about marriage and tried to end these conversations fast, but it just felt like everywhere he looked, there was someone who was expecting something of him. To clear his head a little, he nipped at the drink. It had a weird aftertaste, but Kaname was too _off_ to find out what it was.

Oh God, he was dizzy. He had to clean his mind and, thinking it might be bloodlust that was dosing his thoughts, Kaname drank up the rest of the glass.

A dizzy whimper immediately caught both Takuma and Hanabusa's attention. They turned around just in time to see Kaname collapse where he stood, landing on top of all the splintered glass from the drink he had lost grip of just before he fell.

For a second of stunned silence, Takuma, Hanabusa and all the other guests just stared at the pureblood. Then a fuss began, everybody running confused around and screaming that they needed help. In a second, Takuma and Hanabusa made it to the pureblood. As soon as they touched him, he gasped loudly and his eyes shut open. Kaname looked stunned up at them both, before realizing what he had done and quickly sat up.

That was too much for him and his eyes swam a second before he fell back towards the two nobles, who thankfully grabbed him before the pureblood hid the floor again. "What the hell is wrong with Kaname-sama?" Hanabusa asked, not knowing how Ichiou treated his ward. Takuma knew, instantly.

His grandfather had put something in the pureblood's drink. He was unsure of what exactly it was, but it seemed like Ichiou wanted to prove that Kaname was very weak. Why would he want to do that? Normally, Ichiou wanted them both to behave splendid, but now he had made the pureblood faint in front of everyone. Takuma didn't understand.

"I think there was something in Kaname's drink. The servant wanted Kaname to pick that one especially and Kaname fainted right after he'd drunk it." Hanabusa got wide-eyed at the thought that somebody had poisoned the pureblood. Who would dare put something in Kaname's drink? He could only think of one person at this party wanting to and in capable of this.

Kaname blinked dizzily and tried in vain to focus on either Takuma or Hanabusa. He couldn't. Kaname could barely see anything but the fact that two blonds were bending over him. He could tell by their scent that it was his two friends, but as he reached an arm up to take a hold on Hanabusa's sleeve, instead he took the noble by the collar.

He was only semi-conscious, but Kaname understood what had happened and immediately knew who was behind it.

The two nobles were pushed aside by a bunch of Ichiou's private guards, who had been following the pureblood as shadows the entire evening. They grabbed the nearly unconscious pureblood and carried him away from the two stunned nobles on the floor. Hanabusa quickly realized what they were doing and he ran after them, determined not to let his friend go back to Ichiou's house.

"Stop, Kaname-sama is too weak, can't he stay here?" There was sheer desperation in his voice and eyes, but unintentionally, he'd just said what Ichiou wanted him to say. Kaname was very much aware of that and even though he partly was being dragged to the car, he forced himself to stand up and support himself.

"It's okay. I will just go back to the Ichijo Estate and rest a little. Then, I will return to Cross Academy." The guards grabbed him as he swayed dangerously. Kaname definitely didn't look like someone just fine and he could barely see anything.

As the car started, he slowly drifted into unconsciousness…

Ever since she had been locked up, Yuki had started to behave strangely. She would lock herself in her room, have nightmares from which she woke up screaming and basically go around all day long without saying a word to anyone. Her "father" Chairman Cross was very worried for her.

Whenever he asked, she would say it didn't matter and that he shouldn't worry as there were so many other more important things to worry about. The Chairman knew she missed Kaname a lot and was growing impatient of seeing him. It was like when Yuki was a small girl. She would beg Cross to invite Kaname over to dinner and whenever he gave in and actually invited the pureblood, she would press her nose flat against the window while she waited.

Yuki was older now, but that didn't mean she had come to adore him less. Every day she asked if there had been any news. Both with him and with Zero.

It seemed like Zero had simply vanished into thin air. One time, the Chairman had made his way to were Kaname had been held, only to find a mocking message at the door stating: "Did you really think I would be this stupid?"

Yuki would sometimes awake bathed in sweat and instinctively call Zero's name out, hoping he would come and support her. But nobody would come, nobody would hear her. Yuki could scream herself hoarse and neither Zero nor Kaname would come.

Kaname had gathered himself the following night, the effects had lightened and the pureblood had allowed himself to glare hatefully at his guardian whenever Ichiou would comment Kaname's little "stunt" at the party. Kaname was well aware that Ichiou had put some kind of narcotic substance in the pureblood's drink, but he was still unsure at the motive.

Kaname would definitely return to Cross Academy this evening. He had no idea what had happened after their rescue, other than what Aidou had told him. He desperately wanted to know if Yuki was okay, and much to his disliking, he found himself worrying about Zero too.

As the pureblood made his way down the hall, however, he immediately realized that Ichiou had guests visiting. Kaname's heart sank as he understood that it was some of the other nobles from the Senior Council and that they were already busy discussing their favorite topic of conversation, Kaname.

"…will I personally take care of him until he is feeling better. Then off course, we will send him back to the Academy. However, when my ward is so weak, we can't say exactly how long time we will have to hold him at this house. We'll…" Kaname swiftly broke into the conversation, opening the door and starting to speak like he hadn't noticed that Ichiou had been in the middle of his great plans.

"It is very kind of you, but that want be necessary. I'm leaving tonight. I feel perfectly fine after a day of rest." There was some well-placed bite in Kaname's words and he had managed to take them all by surprise. Some of the other Elders looked at him with dislike in their gaze and Kaname was used to that. But Ichiou just looked very slowly at him, his glare hard and cold as steel. Kaname shuddered lightly from the obvious cruel aspect of his gaze, but couldn't figure out what the other wanted to do.

Until he felt it for himself. He coughed suddenly softly and had to grip a nearby chair for support. It was the restrains, the horrible bond formed between a vampire and his tamer. In some way, the elder noble had managed to force his will on Kaname and the pureblood's hand instinctively sled up to take a firm hold of his neck.

Ichiou smiled cruelly at Kaname, before hiding his satisfaction behind a false look of worry. "I think it will be better for you to stay here, at least until you have fully regained strength. We shouldn't take the risk that anybody should find you in this weakened state and maybe even drink from you." His eyes held dark promises as the pureblood fought back up, immediately ready to fight for his right, but it was clear that the Council wanted him to stay under their control and when a single look from Ichiou could make him collapse, despite his own will, he didn't want to even think of what horrors lay ahead if he didn't obey.

Kaname slowly nodded, his eyes betraying nothing as he walked back to his rooms.

Zero raised his head and looked around, dizzy. He had no idea how long he'd been in this place. A day, a week, a month. It was difficult for him to keep track of time as Zero didn't know how long he had spent forced asleep or had been too dazed with pain and loss of blood to notice how much time went by. Now, he only wished for Rido to end this quickly.

But he was determined not to give in. As Zero saw his tormentor approach in the faint, dully light of the small candle, he tensed, but didn't move in a futile attempt of escape.

He was still standing up, chained to the ceiling. Zero's entire body was criss-crossed with welts, and bruises made patterns on the pale skin. The hunter had an intense and painful ache in his throat and stomach, especially after Rido had drained him and it just made Zero feel even more miserable. Apparently, Rido took great pleasure in the hunter's response and wouldn't normally stop the torture until Zero either begged for mercy or blacked out.

Zero would rather take the intense beatings, the feeling of the whip on his already bleeding back and the immense expanse of the pain when Rido drained him until he passed out, than lose and beg for mercy. But much too often, his body and mind was stronger than his sheer stubbornness, and his rational mind told him what he had to do. It told him to fight, to flee, to beg, to just do something.

Two harsh fingers forced Zero's head up. Even that movement hurt like hell. "Zero," Rido chuckled as his hand sled down the hunter's cheek. "You really are fun to play with." Zero didn't respond. He knew that it would come out in a whimper and Zero wouldn't give Rido that satisfaction.

Rido walked behind the hunter and cruelly let a finger touch his whipped back, making him grit his teeth to hold back a scream. "You know, I have wondered that you have become a little disobedient the last couple of days. When I whip you, you even try to hold back your screams and even though you don't really succeed, it shouldn't be that way." Rido smiled cruelly at Zero, letting his hand caress a small chain. The chain wasn't heavy enough to break any bones or course damage to Zero's insides, but it definitely would hurt terribly and he would bleed a lot. "So therefore, I'm afraid I have to give you a lesson in how dangerous it is to play with fire."

A shiver ran through Zero when he heard the vampire's words, but he managed to put on a façade, even Kaname would be proud of. That façade, however, disappeared in an instant at the unfamiliar feeling of the chain hammering into his back, again and again. It hurt as hell and Zero could literally _feel_ how the already ripped skin on his back started bleeding. Rido's eyes quickly got bloodred as the red liquid ran down the hunter's naked back and reached his pants.

The pain was excruciating, much worse than anything Zero ever had experienced before. His head was swimming from bloodloss, it didn't make it any better that his desperate fight against the restrains had made the chains cut deeply into his wrists and upper arms. The hunter whimpered faintly.

"So you see you shouldn't do things like that. I don't really like defiance." Zero dizzily grabbed the chains, holding onto them for support, but when the chain again crashed down on his back, his screams echoed through the room. Soon a whole little lake of blood had gathered around him.

Rido pulled out a small knife, walked in front of the boy and pressed it against the naked skin on his neck. Not hard enough to cause any damage, but a small trickle of blood seeped from the small hole and down over Zero's chest. The hunter gasped at the sharp pain and squirmed a little to get away, but he couldn't take the bloodloss any longer and at last, Zero fainted, dangling from the chains that bound him. Rido shrugged, but quickly realized that the hunter wasn't breathing. He hadn't healed.

Rido let out a small line of curses and took a small syringe filled with blood, which he injected in the hunter's arm. He pressed the substance out, but nothing happened. Zero didn't respond.

It would be most counter-productive if the hunter died now. Zero was Rido's key to get to Yuki and through Yuki to Kaname. "Come on, respond." Rido pressed on Zero's cheek to raise his head and suddenly, the hunter gasped. His silver eyes shot open and he looked straight into Rido's cruel eyes.

Zero wished he really was dead. It wasn't fair that he should experience a pain so excruciating that he died, and then don't even have permission to at least get that much peace. His back and throat was on fire, it felt like he was being burned at the stake. "Well, I can see that you definitely aren't as resistant as my nephew. But it's okay, I will just find another way of torment."

Rido looked at the boy's shiny silver eyes. He had always had a thing for ex-humans. To Rido, they represented a much more appealing image than the boring upper classes. He couldn't care less of nobles and normal vampires, only purebloods and ex-humans held any interest. Purebloods were a great challenge and good sport, but there weren't so many left of them and they were very hard to catch. Off course, he had his nephew under his control, but if he had been in his real body, Rido could have created as many ex-humans as he wanted.

Ex-humans as Zero were so much fun. They may be good looking, may be resistant, but at the same time, they were so beautifully vulnerable. It was so easy to make them scream in pain or scream in pleasure. And the hunter part of Zero just made him even more appealing.

The boy shivered softly as Rido learned against him, observing his eyes for any signs of weakness. Apparently, he found it since he smiled mockingly. Those big, silver eyes of Zero's were so deep and his body so beautiful. Rido pressed against the hunter in a very sensual way, which made Zero shiver.

What the hell was he going to do? Zero didn't like the look in the vampire's eyes as his hand sled up to grab Zero's silver locks and hold his head steady. Rido cruelly enjoyed seeing the confused and frightened look in his victim's eyes.

Suddenly, Rido caught the hunter's mouth in a rough, possessive kiss. Zero was stunned for a moment, unable to react. Then, he did, throwing himself backwards, desperate to break off the "kiss". He shut his eyes and mouth tightly, by any means holding Rido out. Rido didn't seem pleased by that.

Rido's other hand sled sickly slow down Zero's back, coming to rest on his hip. The intense pain made Zero gasp in pain and as soon as his mouth opened, Rido claimed it. His tongue sleds inside, violating the chained boy's mouth and how he loved to feel the shivers running through Zero. _Mine. You're mine._

Rido's fangs were added into the kiss, making the hunter bleed sluggishly from his tongue and lips. Rido drunk it up, not breaking off the kiss. His tongue had far too much fun discovering his unwilling victim's mouth.

Rido first stopped, when air was becoming a necessity. Zero gasped, trying to catch his breath, but Rido wouldn't let him and caught his mouth in a series of ruthless kisses. This wasn't what Zero had expected or wanted. For the last week, all touches had meant pain, but Zero had learned to close off the greatest reactions. But this was something different. It hadn't hurt that much, but Zero wanted this much lesser. As long as Rido was beating, whipping and draining him, he wasn't forced to accept the other. This unwanted intimacy hurt much worse.

Rido's eyes were crimson with lust as his gaze sled up and down the captive hunter. His hands held a firm grip around Zero's hips and pulled the boy close. He started licking and caressing the hunter's ear, his hand sliding down the hunter's pants, making him gasp in arousal. _Oh, please no. _One thing was to be sexually abused, another thing entirely to be forced to like it.

Zero futilely fought the chains holding him here. "Stop…" Even in Zero's own ears, it sounded disturbingly like a moan. Rido smiled cruelly. This was just what he wanted the boy to do. This was why he was so much fun, why Rido hadn't grown tired of him yet. Zero was so beautifully trying to resist him. Not just giving in, not just closing off. Rido loved the feeling of how the hunter violently refused to give in to the easy way out of the pain and just go and enjoy it. _That_ was what made him special, different from the others, interesting.

Zero shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, denying how good this felt. It wasn't fair that he had so little control over his own emotions. It wasn't fair that Rido made him feel good. He wanted it to hurt, badly. At least, that wouldn't be arousing in such a twisted, _wrong_ way.

Rido knew that this mixed blooded body wouldn't be able to heal wounds with a touch, and he used that advantage as his mouth sled lower, caressing the sensitive biting area on Zero's neck, going lower, until he reached a nipple. Rido licked it, caressed it, and forced Zero to respond to the stimulation. A raspy gasp escaped the hunter and he whimpered. It felt like Zero only now had truly understood that Rido could do with him as he pleased. The hunter was unable to refuse or resist anything done to him.

Zero whimpered faintly as he was forced to accept this sickening pleasure.

_Cliffhanger again. As you might have guessed, the next chapters will be fairly dark and poor Zero is really going to suffer badly._

_My computer is FINALLY working again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I don't hope you have completely given up on the story and I promise to get the next chapters out fast. Reviews are very welcome…_


	11. Punishment

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Like I said, I will fight to come out with new chapters fast. But we have some friends from Australia visiting this week, so maybe I won't have that much time._

_Warnings: Rape, m/m non-con, abuse…_

_If you're underage or dislike yaoi or rape, it is a really bad idea to read on. But if that's okay with you, pray continue._

**Chapter 11: Punishment**

Off course. This was what Ichiou had wanted, why he had made Kaname faint at the stupid party. Ichiou had no need to show just how amazing his ward was. Could he only make Kaname appear weak, he could hold him inside this cage as long as he wanted. A golden cage is still a cage and this… was definitely a cage.

Kaname gritted his teeth. The pureblood's irritation materialized into a crack in the wall and a few pillows that were cut open. Kaname suddenly had an almost uncontrollable lust to split this house, this cage apart with his mere thoughts. The house and everyone in it. He had to force himself to calm down, if he didn't he knew much worse punishment was coming.

His eyes widened a little as he heard Ichiou come down the hallway towards his rooms. He didn't want to know what the noble wanted here, but he knew that he was about to find out. That old creep never gave him a moment's peace.

The old noble glared unpleasantly at Kaname before walking around him, standing behind the pureblood. Ichiou knew it coursed his ward a great deal of discomfort, having someone behind him, but he was also sure that Kaname was never going to turn around.

"Kaname. Once again, you've crossed my path and once again you're now caught in my net. But this time, I got you." Kaname could feel the numbness descend upon him as Ichiou pinned him with his sheer will. Kaname wasn't going to take the violation passively twice. He turned around, facing his guardian and splintered a vase standing on a nearby table.

"Are you threating me?" Ichiou smiled grimly. "I don't think you realize what I'm capable of. By now, you must be aware that I can make you collapse with a mere look. But I think you underestimate how much it's going to hurt, should I unleash my full power over you. And off course, should there be any more trouble, we can always hurt the Cross girl a little and see if that changes it."

At the mention of Yuki, Kaname froze. He couldn't risk that Ichiou should hurt Yuki because of Kaname's actions. Ichiou smiled as he saw the look of surrender in Kaname's gaze as he turned around again, presenting his back. The noble sat behind Kaname and laid a possessive arm around him, pulling him closer.

Ichiou pulled out a knife and made a small cut on the pureblood's skin, the blood trailing down his arm. Oh, God that old creep was going to bite him. As Kaname felt Ichiou's mouth at his shoulder, he jerked back, panicked because it was so unfamiliar. Kaname twisted and because he was so much stronger, he managed to almost slide loose. "Stay still." The voice was cold and steely. Kaname felt the urge to ignore it, but he couldn't, considering the circumstances.

His body slackened in the other's grasp. Ichiou enjoyed the feeling of supreme power and ownership over the boy, but he knew he had to be very careful not to hurt him. The boy's friends in Cross Academy would rip him to shreds should harm befall Kaname. "That's better." Kaname grit his teeth. How he would have loved to make that despicable man explode right now.

"Kaname, you are so easy to manipulate." That was such a lie. In fact, Ichiou had trouble _ever_ getting a response from the boy. Ichiou wasn't after Kaname's blood right now, just after a response. Kaname could see that, and stoically, he kept his emotions behind a carefully made façade, shutting everything out.

Ichiou couldn't keep his anger at bay. How dared the little brat disobey him still? Why didn't he just do as the noble wanted him to? Ichiou could manipulate every single person, human or vampire, he'd ever met, except the only person whom he actually wanted to control.

Ichiou dragged the boy to his feet. "You better do as I say. If not, you will be severely punished." Kaname couldn't care less. Off course, it hurt as hell to get such a beating, but he could handle that. And he was prepared as a large, hard hand backhanded him so rough he almost fell back on the bed. The wound disappeared in an instant and it irritated Ichiou. He wanted to _hurt_ Kaname, wanted to watch him in pain, but the pureblood's swift healing factor made it difficult.

Kaname stood back up with stoical silence, even as Ichiou grabbed him by the collar. The old noble's voice came out in a hiss. "Mark my words boy. I will make sure you're not allowed to even _breathe_ without my permission. As long as you are here in this house, you have to abide by my rules and do exactly as I say. You better be wary. I will keep an eye on you at all times and make sure that you are greatly punished whenever I see fit."

Ichiou left the room in a rush and Kaname exhaustedly sank down on the bed. He already knew. He already knew that Ichiou would beat him if he did anything wrong. Kaname didn't want the panic to take over completely, but he couldn't help shudder. Because the old man was right. Alone, Kaname could do nothing against the Senior Council and they wanted him to stay under Ichiou's control. No. He wasn't under Ichiou's control. He wasn't.

Why did it have to take so painfully long time to die? When Zero had been on the brink of dying, he had thought that there was nothing to excruciatingly painful as getting beaten with a chain. He was wrong. Oh God, he was wrong. It was much more painful, much more degrading to have to live through this kind of abuse.

Ever since Rido had found a new kind of "fun", he never gave the hunter a chance to even start to recover. It would start out as kissing, while Rido drank up the blood which had been spilled when Rido let his fangs bite the boy's lips and tongue. To Zero, who had never been kissed by others than his parents, this was extremely shameful and it hurt to have the blood drained, but the next things were so much worse. If just it hurt, it was okay, he could handle it, but when Rido made him moan with pleasure, Zero wished that the earth would just open up and consume him.

It was happening again. Rido was teasing Zero's neck and nipple, while his hand worked in the hunter's pants. Between moans of pain and pleasure, Zero was screaming for it to stop.

When it came to sexual affairs, purebloods made little to no distinction of sex. It was every vampire's mere duty to satisfy a pureblood's wishes and it was seen as a great honor. Because of vampires' natural beauty, it made males just as attractive as females and it wasn't strange for a pureblood to choose a lover of their same sex. Rido had been in bed with males before and he wasn't at all disgusted with the thought of taking the boy.

His hands were quietly sliding down and undoing the hunter's belt buckle, forcing his pants down a couple of centimeters. At the feeling of this new sensation, Zero jerked back, fighting to break the chains. "Not so troublesome now, Zero. Just be still." Rido walked behind him and pushed his pants further down. "Stop." Rido paid no attention to Zero's struggles, jerking the boy's pants completely off. Zero gasped at the sensation of the cold air in the small room.

Zero shut his eyes tightly as he heard Rido unzipping. This just wasn't happening. He kept telling himself that. This was just a stupid nightmare and in a matter of seconds, Kuran would come in the door and laugh his ass off, as it was always happening in his dreams. Normally, the embarrassing part had something to do with Yuki.

But it was a dream from which he was unable to wake up. Even though Zero tried to convince himself that this was only a truly horrifying nightmare, he already knew that he wasn't escaping. And it was only confirmed as Rido stepping closer behind him, laying his arms around the hunter. Zero knew it was hopeless to fight, but he was quite too terrified to resist the urge to desperately squirm.

"It's not that bad. I imagine you will in fact enjoy this. A lot more than you might think," Rido whispered darkly. He wasn't exactly going to make this easy for Zero. Rido fully intended to make the boy suffer as much as possible.

Zero could feel the other's very naked body against his own very naked body and he shuddered weakly. A hand was trailing down his inner thigh and Zero gritted his teeth, desperate to hold in his pleadings. Was Rido going to…? Surely he couldn't want to…?

Rido grinned darkly as a look of true terror descended upon his captive's face and he squirmed wildly. "Stop, stop. St…" Zero was cut off when Rido's hand hit a certain spot, which made Zero moan. Rido smiled cruelly. The boy was so wonderfully trying to resist the emotions building up inside him. Had he just learned into it, just enjoyed it, Rido would have done him a great honor. "It is so unfair of you to react this way. You don't know how many nobles there would kill to be in your place and then you just stick up your nose and tell me to stop? You're so spoiled."

Zero wondered if Rido were lying or every vampire in the world just were nuts. There couldn't possibly be anyone who wished another, pureblood or not, to rape them like this. And, as much as he hated them, he wouldn't wish for anyone to take over his place. No one should be forced to accept this.

"And it's not because you don't like it, is it? Don't try to lie and say you're not enjoying this. It is so obvious that you like these touches of mine." Rido pressed a knee in between Zero's legs, forcing him to spread them. Zero blushed lightly. He really was going to die of shame, at least that wouldn't hurt physically.

Rido learned his head in between the hunter's head and his left chained arm, close to his ear. "Do you really want me to stop?" Rido were learning so close to him that Zero was unable to move and he simply whimpered softly, twisting because he couldn't help moving. "Yea… Yes, stop."

Rido smiled almost like a patient adult, trying to make a point clear to a child. "You shouldn't say things you don't mean. Does this really feel disgusting?" Rido let a hand trail up Zero's inner thigh, making the boy gasp quietly. "Does it?"

Zero couldn't lie and tell Rido that it hurt, but he sure as hell didn't enjoy it. Instead, Zero just kept silent. Rido sighed, but it sounded amused. "It's so wonderful that you're resisting, it wouldn't be fun at all if you just enjoyed it. I'm not saying it won't hurt, you can be sure it will. Actually, the more you're resisting, the more will I find it enjoyable."

Zero shut his eyes tightly. He could sense that Rido were done playing around with him and now fully intended to take him. Rido slowly released Zero and moved behind him. It would be a bit uncomforting to take him here, while standing up, but Rido couldn't move him without making him sleep and he wouldn't wait until Zero awoke.

Rido let his gaze judge Zero once again. The boy really was beautiful. Rido wouldn't get enough of the hunter in a long time. He pressed against Zero from behind and took great pleasure in the shivers he felt running up the hunter's spine.

Zero knew this was going to hurt. He could feel Rido's groin press against him and he tried in a childish, terrified second to attack the other man. He couldn't even imagine what it must feel like, to have something like that… inside.

Rido gripped Zero's hips and pulled him backwards, while plunging forward, burying himself in the boy, claiming ownership. Zero's agonized scream echoed through the room. Oh God, it hurt. It hurt so badly.

Rido had taken him completely dry, making the penetration much more painful than it had to be. And he enjoyed Zero's screams. He wanted to drown in them. He thrust back in again, a little longer in than before. His hands were around Zero's chest, his knee between Zero's legs to force them to remain spread.

Zero screamed again, fighting to keep his tears at bay. How could something so simple hurt this much? Even though he was 17, Zero was a virgin and hadn't tried this before. Or at least, he'd been a virgin a minute ago. It hurt so badly right now, both physically and mentally. It hurt to think that Rido had taken something like this from him, that he was now filthy, ruined. Zero had never thought much about this topic, but his first time should definitely _not _have been with a man and least of all with this freak, this monster.

As Rido continued to thrust in, completely ignorant of the pain he coursed the boy, tears of pure agony rolled down Zero's cheeks. This was too painful, he couldn't stop the tears from being shed. _Stop! Stop it… I can't take anymore, so please stop, _Zero's mind begged but he was screaming so much it made him unable to speak.

Rido groaned softly in pleasure and pulled out only to thrust in again. It wasn't less painful second time and Zero thought he was really going to die. Being taken like this, completely dry and untried, made his entire body hurt excruciatingly. Rido hadn't been easy on him and while he screamed himself hoarse, tears streaming down his face, blood started spilling out from his groin. It ran slowly down his legs, but Rido was careful not to touch it. If he did, it could be used as lupe and that would make it less painful for Zero, who desperately grabbed his chains for support.

Rido gently teased a nipple, while licking the boy's neck. Zero really was appealing and he loved the feeling of penetrating the boy. Rido grinned as Zero squirmed helplessly in his restrains, unable to move Rido's hands and Rido started thrusting back and forth constantly, punishing the hunter without mercy. He constantly changed position so Zero wouldn't get accustomed to the sensations.

To Zero, it felt like Rido would never stop. For an entire quarter, Zero could do nothing but scream and scream and scream. He squirmed wildly, even though he knew it was no good and it probably did nothing but amuse his sadistic captor. To Rido, Zero's hopeless struggles and screams were just as beautiful, just as arousing as his body.

Finally, Rido reached his climax in Zero's unwilling body and he stopped thrusting in, simply learning into the boy. He wanted to greedily devour Zero again, right now. As he felt the wet, warm sensation of Rido's pleasure mingled with the blood still running down his legs, Zero felt sick. He wanted to take a bath in chlorine to wash the sensation off. He could feel his almost empty stomach twist and felt like vomiting.

Rido could feel Zero's chest contract and see his face turn pale. "Throw up, and I'll take you again, right here, right now," he threatened. Zero knew Rido wasn't joking and breathed slowly through his mouth to try and keep his stomach calm. Rido smiled. If he hadn't had something else he needed to do, he _would_ definitely have taken Zero again.

He slowly pulled out, wringing a last scream from Zero. Zero's body slackened as he could feel the man pull away and Rido pulled his knee away too, allowing Zero to support himself. But he just couldn't. As soon as Rido's knee was gone, Zero collapsed, only held up by his restrains. Rido walked in front of the boy, pressing his head up.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you now, but don't worry. I will be back soon." Rido smiled darkly as Zero jerked back. It didn't seem like the boy had fully understood yet. Rido was going to use him until there was nothing left.

Rido silently left the room and walked out of the old building he was staying in. He had several residents around the country, but he'd chosen an old, deserted apartment far away from anything else. It was in the middle of a busy town, but no one would pay the house any attention. Off course, they didn't know that a 17-years boy was being held captive inside.

Rido had lately started paying more attention to the boy himself, than the reason for bringing him in the first place. It had started out as being a game of power, forcing Kaname to do what Rido wanted him to do. His plan had been to strike through Yuki. And Yuki's weakness was Zero. But now, Rido was more interested in the boy. He was so much fun, resistant but so beautifully vulnerable at the same time.

But Rido would still use the boy as blackmailing. Now, the conditions had just worsened. Instead of telling Kaname that he was going to release Zero if Kaname changed Yuki, he would tell him that Zero would _survive _if Kaname changed Yuki.

Rido took out the phone and called the Ichijo Estate.

It knocked lightly on the pureblood's door and a servant stepped in, bowing lightly. "Kaname-sama, there is somebody wishing to speak to you. You may take the phone in the hallway." Kaname sent the servant a confused look. Normally, Ichiou wouldn't allow Kaname to speak to anyone. "Is it okay with my guardian?" he asked. "Well, I… I haven't asked him," the servant blushed slightly. "Ichiou-sama has forbidden any contact to you."

Kaname was unsure why the servant had disobeyed Ichiou, but he was obviously very worried. The sweat was visible on the man's skin and his hands were knotted tightly into fists. "All right, I shall take it. Don't tell my guardian." The servant bowed and disappeared in an instant.

"Nephew." As Kaname heard the voice, he understood why the servant had looked so pale and why he had disobeyed Ichiou. Rido, a pureblood, had called and had probably threatened the servant to go and fetch Kaname quickly. Kaname breathed deeply, allowing himself a second's peace to calm down, before answering.

"Uncle. Why have you called? I think we both understand that I'm in quite a big mess right now and I can't imagine you've called to give support." Kaname knew that Rido had brought Zero with him, but he had no idea if Zero had been rescued or what had happened. "You're so selfish, Kaname. Haven't you even considered that I might not call because of you?" Kaname didn't understand. If it wasn't about him, then why?

"I've just called to let you know that I'm becoming a bit inpatient. I'm growing tired of waiting for you to turn Yuki." Oh, there was the point. It was as if Rido never really gave up. He couldn't even punish Kaname anymore, but he still kept asking. "Then you're going to wait a long time, uncle. I have no intentions of turning her."

Rido sighed, smiling cruelly. He had hoped that Kaname didn't know that Zero was still in his control. "Is that so? I'm not so sure about that. Don't want your little _toy _to get hurt, now would you? Well, maybe you don't care, but I'm sure my little Yuki would get terribly hurt." Rido purposely left out, that Zero already had been hurt really badly.

Kaname gritted his teeth. Kiryuu. Apparently, Rido were very good at hiding his captives. That, or Chairman Cross wasn't good at organizing _search and rescue_ operations at all. "I think you by now understand just how much I'm able to hurt the Kiryuu boy if I choose to." Rido's mocking voice sounded almost amused as he said the last bit, as if enjoying a private joke and Kaname wondered if he wanted to know why.

"You're a blackmailer." Kaname could hear Rido's mocking grin. "A businessman." Rido still were aroused after his _intimate_ meeting with Zero and he couldn't help smiling darkly. When Kaname finally was forced to bite her, be it her own will or Rido's, he would kill both her and Senri and resurrect. And Kaname was going to die, too. Rido would drain him to the last drop and watch him turn to glass. But Zero, he didn't have to die. Not right now at least. The hunter would survive until Rido was growing tired of him, and that could very well take an agonizing lot of time.

"So you see, nephew, Kiryuu is going to stay in my care. But, depending of you, it can be a dark cell or the torture chamber. You choose." Kaname heard the irritating sound when Rido hang up for a second. Then the phone, some curtains nearby and a painting exploded. Kaname could have exploded the entire house if he wanted, but he knew that this broken phone alone was enough for Ichiou to have an excuse to beat him and call him things like "mentally disturbed".

_Crap._ What the hell was he going to do? What was he supposed to do? Rido had given him an ultimatum. He could now choose between turning Yuki into a mere tool for Rido, probably sending her straight to her death… or… letting Kiryuu get tortured instead. It wasn't fair that his "family problems" should involve Kiryuu, but it definitely was _not_ an option to change Yuki. If he just had been able to get out of here, he could have saved Kiryuu instead. But the constant restrictions made it impossible for Kaname to do anything.

He was still standing by the crushed phone when a servant rushed over to him, some other servants gathering the pieces of the broken phone. "Is there anything wrong, Kaname-sama?" It didn't seem like he expected an answer. "I will go to tell Ichiou now." He ran back to Ichiou's office, Kaname only looked irritated after him. There was no point in stopping the servant, Ichiou would find out anyway.

It didn't come as a surprise, when the same servant came running back a few minutes later and pronounced that Ichiou wanted to see the pureblood. Kaname slowly made his way down the hall, wondering if his life could get any more complicated and hurtful. It seemed like everything he touched was destroyed. He had barely given the boy the great gift of pure vampire blood, before he was abducted and were now being held prison by Kaname's psychopathic uncle. Kaname wondered if Rido were going to kill the boy none the less, but it didn't seem like he wanted to let him go. What the hell was happening?

Ichiou sighed slowly, smiling patiently up at Kaname as he entered. But when his ward turned around, it was obvious that his thoughts were somewhere else and that irritated Ichiou. That impudent boy didn't even bother concentrate at Ichiou, even though he probably already knew that he was about to get punished.

"Kaname, why do you have to break my rules? Even though I've become so more much generous lately and given you so free rein, you're as disobedient as ever. When you were younger, you were having at least a little respect for me. But maybe you've forgotten. Should I reteach you how to obey? Have you completely forgotten the consequences of defiance?" Ichiou asked, coldly looking up at Kaname who had his carefully crafted façade in place.

Kaname could remember perfectly fine what had happened even though it was years ago. A small child would never forget something like that. Ichiou straightened up from his relaxed position in the chair. "However, Kaname. You've become elder since then and after all it was just a phone, some curtains, an expensive painting and the fact that you answered the phone. So, I'll let you off easily this time. You're not allowed to leave your room and you will have no dinner or bloodtablets. But you won't get psychically punished. And keep in mind that I won't be as gentle next time."

This, Kaname hadn't been expecting. He had thought that he would get severely beaten, if Ichiou were in a good mood. The fact that he escaped with nothing, but a little more restrictions were highly unexpected and a bit disturbing. Kaname slowly nodded and turned to walk away. Ichiou stopped him. "One more thing." Kaname grit his teeth. Off course he wouldn't escape so easily. "If you disobey me again, even the smallest little thing, I will have to lock you up an entire day in the safe room, understood?" he smiled gently.

Kaname froze for a second, but then continued to walk out the door. The safe room was a room in the basement, in which Kaname had been locked up in when he was a child. It reminded him of a room in a mental institution, completely dark and isolated. It inhibited a vampire's natural powers, so when they were both in it, Ichiou would be the strongest and Kaname would have difficulties healing. He'd never told Takuma of it, but the one time Takuma had seen Kaname cry was after a longer stay in the safe room. Kaname hated and feared the room, even though he would never admit it.

Kaname buried his face in a pillow on his bed and begged that there was no tomorrow.

_Now don't come and say that there is happening to few things for the characters. I will make a story afterwards that's focusing on Ichiou and Kaname's past so more will come about them. I will be traveling away in the weekend but the next chapter will be out in Tuesday or Wednesday. _


	12. Decisions, Decisions

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Another chapter out! I have looked at Sagakure's fanpics on DA and I must confess that her drawings of Kaname in Ichiou's place are giving me all kinds of strange ideas. I can literally feel how the plot bunnies breed inside my brain right now and spit out sadistic torture methods for Ichiou to use. I'm sorry Kaname, both you and Zero just have to suffer because you're my favorites. So now, the pain is easier to bear… right?_

_Warnings: Yaoi, m/m rape, non-con, beatings and abuse._

**Chapter 12: Decisions, decisions**

_There was no light in the small room and the silence was defeating. Kaname gritted his teeth and forced the tears back, as he rubbed his arching arm until it felt a little better. He was but 9 years old, but he already knew it was below his level to cry. Purebloods were not allowed to show such feelings. _

_But it hurt. Kaname wasn't used to the unfamiliar arch in his hand and arm. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to feel anything by now. It was this damn room, protected by hunter charms which inhibited his powers to such an extent that he could feel the old man's fist hours after the blow. The worst part was over, the bone had healed. He'd suffered from a few broken bones earlier, but they had healed. Didn't mean the area didn't hurt. _

_Kaname straightened up, pulling himself away from the cold, hard surfaces. He'd been beaten severely on his back and it hurt to sit against the cold basement wall. In here, there was no furniture, nothing at all to sit at. Except the floor that was just as cold and hard as the walls. _

_He wasn't sure exactly _why _he had been locked up, but it didn't matter. If he asked, it would get much worse. He'd probably said something wrong or hadn't heard Ichiou address him the first time. That was enough to earn him a severe beating like this and a six hours stay in here. Soon, Ichiou would let him out anyway. Kaname had difficulties trying to keep track of time in here, but he was pretty sure he'd already been down here for six hours._

_He could already sense Ichiou on his way down here. Kaname slowly rose, making sure he wasn't making things more difficult for himself. He tensed as he heard footsteps outside and a key in the door. Even though Kaname wouldn't think of walking up after a beating, partly because it hurt to walk, partly because he wouldn't enrage Ichiou again, Ichiou always locked the door securely, making sure Kaname had to stay in there for hours on end. _

_The door opened and light flooded into the room, revealing a dark shadow in the door in front of the young boy, partly supported by the wall._

Kaname's eyes shot open as he awoke. He lightly took a hand to his head, running it through his curly brown locks. He wasn't surprised, that exactly those memories materialized into nightmares now. He couldn't understand. Back then, he'd only looked pale to a dinner with some guests from the Council and afterwards, he'd immediately been sent down to the safe room. Now, he'd destroyed some of Ichiou's property and escaped with a warning.

Maybe, Ichiou was more scared of him now. That would make sense, since Kaname now no longer was a little pureblooded child without parents, with no friends and nobody to help him against the Council. Kaname knew what their plan had been. To turn Kaname into a mere puppet for the Council. They hadn't succeeded, but now it seemed like they had got a second chance, a chance they wouldn't let go.

Kaname had been lost in thoughts and hadn't noticed the other presence until he stood outside the door. "What?" Kaname asked, even though the servant was outside the door. "Ichiou-sama wants to see you." Kaname eyebrows knitted in confusion. He hadn't done anything wrong. As far as he was concerned, Kaname had done nothing to offend Ichiou. It wasn't fair. He was called to that office all the time. But none the less, Kaname made his way through the long corridors to get to the dreaded room.

"Kaname, I want you to make yourself ready to go. We will leave in a few minutes," Ichiou informed coldly, in an irritating, non-chalant way. "Where are we going?" Kaname had heard nothing of a trip. "Does it matter?" Ichiou raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting and let his gaze walk to Kaname's face. "Hardly." Kaname looked back without blinking.

As Kaname sled into the seat of the car, he wondered if this was a good idea. When he was brought along with Ichiou, there normally wasn't anything good happening. "Why are you wearing such an expression, Kaname? You used to be so delighted whenever I would bring you." His guardian's sharp baritone cut through the air like a knife. Kaname gritted his teeth. Off course, he'd been happy back then, as a child would normally be happy to get out of _that _place. "Where're we going?" Kaname was in no mood for smalltalk. He knew that if he didn't soon do something, Kiryuu would pay dearly for that mistake.

Zero forced his legs to support himself, even as it seemed like they would collapse under him. He shuddered weakly against the dungeon chill, the only warmth on the outside was the blood slowly running down his arms from where the chains had cut into his wrists, and the warm body in front of him. Rido were slowly tracing a line of kisses from his neck down to his left nipple and Zero was fighting hard not to enjoy it.

But Zero could and would take it, as long as Rido weren't taking him. He begged that last day's experience was the only time in his life he would be forced to accept something like that. But he had his doubt. He knew, just as well as Rido, how completely defenseless he was and how easy it would be for Rido to violate him again right now. And he could feel how Rido came more and more _into it._ The fact that they were both very naked didn't help either.

"Why are you shuddering, Zero? Didn't you like it?" Rido mocked, tracing his tongue over the sensitive area. He grinned darkly as Zero gasped from the touch. Rido straightened up and walked around the boy, pressing against him from behind. His arms curled around Zero's chest like snakes, making escape impossible.

Zero jerked roughly forward, desperate to find a way to avoid this. "It won't do you any good to try and get away. It doesn't help. You can struggle as much as you want, you're not getting out of this. I'm going to take you, use you until there is nothing left. Do you understand? Nothing." The way Rido said it, with such a matter-of-fact voice made it almost sound like this was just one big joke for him. Zero was afraid that it was. Rido seemed like a person completely ignorant of others' feelings. He enjoyed the hunter's suffering.

Zero had slowly begun to panic, but with Rido's last statement, it completely took over and Zero squirmed desperately. "You can't… You can't just use me like you own me. You don't," he whimpered. "I'm not some toy you can use whenever you feel like it."

Rido chuckled. It was just never boring with Zero, that boy kept surprising him. Originally, he had planned on making Zero moan with pleasure, but the boy was just too much fun to watch when he suffered. It also added a dark charm of it's own, Rido sadistically enjoyed coursing his victim pain.

He gently licked Zero's ear, enjoying how it made the boy squirm. "Ohh, you're badly wrong, Zero. You're mine. I can do with you as it pleases me." To demonstrate this, Rido pushed his knee in between Zero's legs, which made him stand completely vulnerable. Zero whimpered, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. Rido couldn't do this. Zero could only remember the pain too well.

"Stop twisting. You're only making it more painful for yourself." Rido was highly aroused and he pushed forward, claiming the boy once again, savoring his screams.

Zero's body was still horribly sore and even though Zero thought that it was completely impossible, it hurt even more than yesterday. Rido might as well have ripped him to shreds or burned him in oil, it would still never hurt as much as this.

To Rido, Zero's desperate screams and frightened eyes were giving as much pleasure as his groin, in which Rido repeatedly buried himself. Zero's fear was intoxicating, beautiful. The hunter _belonged_ to Rido.

Rido's hands sled down to push Zero's legs further apart, while learning even more into him, which forced Zero to either hold his legs humiliatingly apart or try to gather them around Rido's legs and hips. Zero would never allow himself to respond to this, so he had to stand there, hands securely tied over his head and legs spread. It hardly mattered, however, as it didn't seem like Rido wanted him to enjoy this in the slightest way. He just wanted Zero to shriek helplessly with pain, completely at his mercy.

And Zero was.

As soon as the car started moving, Kaname knew why Ichiou hadn't told him where they were heading. They weren't heading anywhere, just going away from the house. The thick glass in a limousine made the place perfect for doing things others weren't supposed to see and it made Kaname a little worried for his health.

But Ichiou just glared daggers at him from the other seat, slowly stroking the handle of his cane. They had driven at least 10 kilometers before Ichiou finally spoke. "Kaname, this is just because I need to make sure that you're not running away. It won't take that long and it won't hurt if you just behave yourself. Now turn around and then it will be over in a matter of seconds." He smiled slowly as Kaname sat still, not moving a muscle.

Ichiou sighed like he was tired of Kaname's disobedience. "Kaname, you're making this much more difficult than it has to be. Just turn around and take off your shirt." Kaname frowned at the mentioning of the shirt. What was Ichiou going to do? Why did he have to take off his shirt?

"It is pretty cold, even inside this car, so I'll just keep it on." Kaname gave his guardian a look with a clear I'm-not-giving-in message. "Fine." Ichiou used his cane to bang the roof of the car. "We'll just hold in here." The car stopped in the shadow of a great building. "Defiant, aren't we?" Ichiou asked, looking at Kaname like there was a point he hadn't seen yet.

Kaname slowly turned his gaze away from Ichiou and looked at the building. He knew that building. This was… "Why have you brought me back to Cross Academy? I didn't think you would give me away so easily." Ichiou smiled cruelly. "Well, I won't. But maybe it will change your rebellious mind a little if I point a finger at the person standing in the shadow of the moon dorm." Ichiou's grandson went on this school so off course, he had some expertise in the school's surroundings.

Behind the moon dorm, covered in it's shadow, Yuki stood, apparently completely lost in thought. To Kaname, she was more than beautiful. He hadn't seen her since the short glimpse of her in the dungeon and it was weeks since he had talked to her. He missed her warm smile and glittery eyes. But now, she looked horribly. She had black edges under her eyes, her skin was pale white and her eyes a little blacked out from exhaustion. Her hair was slightly messy and it just didn't look like her to forget to take care of herself. Kaname desperately wanted to hold her in his arms, to ask her what was wrong and to support her. He had already guessed that she was too worried about him and Zero to sleep at night.

Ichiou just waited with cruel anticipation while Kaname made all these conclusions. When his ward glared back at him, an defiant glimpse in his eye, Ichiou decided it would be at it's place to remind Kaname want he was able to do. "Now, turn around or your little girlfriend down there will pay the price."

Dammit. Everybody he knew were apparently in danger of becoming pieces Ichiou and Rido could use to control him with. If he survived, Kaname would have to warn people as soon as they met. _I'm Kuran Kaname. Don't come too close, you might be used against me._ This was so unfair. Ichiou used Yuki to force Kaname into submission. But Kaname had no alternative, Yuki shouldn't get hurt because of Kaname's fights with the Council.

Kaname took off his shirt and turned around, just in time to see them drive away from the school. How he would have loved to stay, just a minute longer. Instead, they pulled up just outside town. As soon as the car stopped moving, Ichiou sled closer and a strange smell filled the car, a bit unpleasant. Kaname turned to see what Ichiou were doing, but he wished he hadn't. Apparently, Ichiou was going to let Kaname die from an overdose of hunter poison.

Ichiou easily caught Kaname's wrist and jerked at his arm to make him reveal it. "You're now going to feel a little stitch," he cruelly warned, before pressing the small syringe into Kaname's arm. It hurt excruciatingly, much worse than the pureblood would have imagined as the hunter poison was injected directly into the blood stream.

But the burning pain soon took off, leaving behind a blind numbness that was much worse. Kaname lightly learned against the back of the seat for support. He fought to hold onto his consciousness, but it was a fight he couldn't keep up. Ichiou smiled triumphantly as Kaname's head fell down on his shoulder. "Alright, we can drive home now."

Rido sat in a nearby chair, making a call on his mobile phone. His nephew hadn't done anything yet and he probably needed a reminder. "_The Ichijo Estate, may I help you?" _Such a typical lowlife sentence. But yeah, not lesser than Rido had expected. "Let me talk with my nephew," Rido patiently said, his glare shooting up to Zero. The boy was asleep, exhausted from everything he'd been put through.

"_I'm afraid that Kaname-sama can't get to the phone right now."_ What had Ichijo done now? It irritated Rido that the old noble thought he had any chance at all to control a pureblood. His nephew may be weak and very docile, but a pureblood nonetheless, and Rido smirked a second, when he thought about how terrified Ichijo would be, should he ever find out about Kaname.

"Why, isn't he home?" Rido replied, a clear mocking tone in his words. Off course his nephew was home, Ichijo never let him outside the building even. "Yes, he is home, but he's umm… sleeping right now…" Rido quickly guessed exactly what had happened. Typical for Kaname, Rido was sure Ichijo just had to mention Yuki and Kaname would do anything. As a nephew, Kaname was quite a disappointment, but he was great as a slave, bound to Rido's will.

"Oh, for God's sake, wake him up, it's in the middle of the night." Just because he had obviously got a sleeping drug or something like that didn't mean he could delay the inevitable. "But…"

"_Now._" Even in his mixed blooded body, there was no mistaking the pureblood's commanding tone. Had he been in his real body, the servant would have had no choice but to do what he said, and even in this body, he didn't dare defy Rido.

A long pause followed in which the servant probably left the phone and brought his nephew to it. Then, Kaname's voice sounded through the phone. He was obviously exhausted and weak, but his voice held dark promises. "Rido, I don't need a second reminder. But this, I will say. You're not getting anything out of all this. I'm not going to change Yuki until she orders me."

"Well, what if I order you? Since you're my servant, I don't think you are able to disobey," Rido mocked. In fact, Kaname could disobey all he wanted. But it wouldn't do him any good since after all, the thing Kaname couldn't do was kill Rido and if he couldn't do that, Rido couldn't be destroyed. And it was only a matter of time until his pawns would be at the right places to strike the king.

Zero blinked dizzily, obviously starting to wake up from the noises in the room. His entire body hurt, mostly his lower parts. He could hear Rido talk with somebody through a phone and he was fairly sure who it was. "Kuran?" he whispered, racing his head to meet Rido's eyes. "Ohh he's waking up now, Kaname. Then, I may be able to demonstrate." Kaname bit his lip. He was quite sure he didn't want to hear Rido demonstrate anything, but the most important thing was to try and find a way to get Kiryuu out of there.

Zero, on the other side, didn't want to be "demonstrated" on in the slightest way and jerked roughly at the chains. Kaname could hear Rido sigh and it sounded like he moved. "I thought we had talked about this, haven't we Zero? Not so defiant it doesn't help anyway." Kaname couldn't stand the casual way his uncle spoke to Kiryuu in and how he used the non-honorific version of the hunter's name. "Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this."

Rido grinned darkly and Kaname could hear Zero whimper as Rido moved again. Kaname shivered softly and moved around uncomfortably. He desperately didn't want to hear Kiryuu getting tortured, but he owed the boy to keep listening. He had to keep listening if Rido decided to say anything about possible locations.

Suddenly a scream more pained, more animalistic than anything Kaname had ever heard cut through the phone. What the hell had Rido done to make a living being come out with a sound like that? Kaname wasn't sure he wanted to know.

But soon, it was becoming way too clear as a few moans and gasps mixed up with the continuous screams. Kaname got wide-eyed. No. His uncle wouldn't do that, off course he would never do something like that. But Kaname knew that he had been in bed with men before and he knew exactly just how cruel his uncle was, so was it really that hard to believe? He just couldn't imagine Shiki to rape somebody, much less a man. But Rido would.

"Rido you're a sadistic swine and a rapist," Kaname almost screamed into the phone, drawing a few servants attention. Rido grinned and Zero painfully turned around to see him shrug. "But well then, I guess you want to stop it, if that's how you see it."

A scream followed and then it seemed like Rido paused the torture. "Is there anything you want to say to Kaname?" he whispered lightly. Kaname gritted his teeth as he heard a faint, pained whisper in the phone. "Don't… go near her… Don't change her, Kuran… I will never forgive you…"

Rido grinned darkly and took the phone to his ear. "Change Yuki, then come to the old, deserted house in the suburb area of the town. You know, where you used to play as a kid. The basement," Rido said, before breaking off the call.

Kaname stood a few seconds with the phone in hand. Actually, it was a bit unpleasant that Rido knew where he'd played as a child. But it didn't matter. What on earth should he do? He couldn't let the hunter get raped so violently. It didn't even seem like it was the first time. But he couldn't change Yuki, no way. He would only send her straight to her death.

"Kaname, I thought I made it fairly clear that you weren't allowed to talk with anybody." Kaname slowly turned. Right now, he couldn't care less of Ichiou's rules and his irritating and never-failing attempt to control the pureblood. "You made it fairly clear, I just chose to ignore it. Besides, the servant just said that there was somebody wishing to speak to me. He woke me and told me to answer the phone, what should I have done?"

"Come with me." Kaname followed. This time, there was no avoiding this. This time, he would be severely punished, especially for speaking that way.

When the door closed behind Kaname, Ichiou grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along with the noble to the end of the room, where a small door led into a room with all sorts of cleaning devices. Here, yet another door led down a stair which ended in a big, solid, metal door. Ichiou released Kaname and opened the door with a large key, gesturing for Kaname to go inside. As soon as he got inside, Kaname felt the damaging effects. He already had a huge amount of hunter poison in his system, but this room increased the effects ten times.

He was quickly becoming dizzy and it didn't help when a huge hand made his world blurred up. Bright spots danced in front of him and he slowly fell backwards until his back hid the wall. He sled further down until he was seated on the floor, receiving a line of brutal blows to the head and shoulders. In the beginning, he didn't respond, but then one blow landed so hard on him, that he fell to ground, his face smashing into the cold, cement floor.

Kaname gathered his arms under him and lifted himself a little off the ground. To prevent the pureblood from coming up, Ichiou kicked him roughly in the side several times, until he could no longer hold his own weight up. Kaname lay on the floor, couching, as Ichiou bowed down over him, gripped his hair and used the grip to smash the pureblood into the wall.

When the blows began to rain down on his head, Kaname desperately tried to conceal his face with his arms. Bluish marks were beginning to appear on his skin as Ichiou's fists hammered into his body again and again. The noble grabbed his hair and jerked his head up to give him a huge, knotted fist directly into his face. The pureblood collapsed in front of Ichiou, who followed the success and kicked him in the stomach while also hitting Kaname's head with his knee.

Kaname curled up on the floor and tried to protect himself with his arms, while Ichiou was beating him roughly. The pureblood did his best to keep silent and not make even the smallest sound. The noble's anger increased, the more he struck the pureblood crumbling on the floor. He wanted to hear Kaname scream, the blows continued to rain down on him, Ichiou couldn't keep his anger at bay in the slightest.

Kaname grit his teeth and rejected the pain, he stubbornly refused to let Ichiou get that satisfaction, which he so desperately wanted. And after a while, he couldn't scream, even if he'd wanted to. Kaname only vaguely felt that the noble weren't beating him any longer.

He coughed and got into a half laying, half sitting position on the floor, just as he heard the key in the door, locking it, and footsteps on the stairs. He wasn't even sure how many times he'd been locked in here, but he knew the situation well. Ichiou hadn't softened over the years, but he hadn't gone rougher either. The pureblood's body hurt just like always and it wouldn't stop hurting until Kaname was let out, making his body capable of healing itself again.

Takuma let himself into the large dining room, looking around to see if Kaname had arrived. Strange. He hadn't. Normally, Kaname would be there at least 5 minutes before Takuma, but today, he weren't there.

Takuma scanned the room for any other differences. He couldn't spot anyone, it seemed like everything was completely normal, except how satisfied his grandfather looked. Takuma froze. Two hours ago, he had heard some disturbance in the hallway, but hadn't thought more about it. What if grandfather had punished Kaname again?

Oh God, what if Kaname was badly hurt right now? Takuma almost ran over to his grandfather and stood in front of him, judging him with a glare as cold as ice. Maybe his friends made fun of him for being un-vampire-like, but nothing could stop him, when it came to Kaname.

"What is it, Takun? Go back to your seat," his grandfather dismissed. Takuma shook his head. "Where is Kaname?" he wanted to know, standing partly in his grandfather's way. "Stop clinging to that boy, I'm sure he just is in his room," Ichiou said with irritation, but Takuma noticed how a faint smile crept upon his lips at the mention of Kaname. That was all he needed to know.

Takuma excused himself shortly and ran to Kaname's room. Opening the big mahogany door, Takuma looked inside, lightly calling Kaname's name. There was no one in there. Takuma had known from the beginning, he'd just hoped that he had been wrong and that Kaname for some strange reason didn't want any dinner, even though it would be strange, considering that he hadn't had any food or blood last night either.

Whenever grandfather would punish Kaname, he some sort of disappeared. Takuma had never found out where Kaname was in the meantime, but suddenly he reappeared and then it was impossible to see any evidence of mistreatment on his friend.

Takuma ran through the big house, opening all doors and calling for Kaname everywhere. Takuma couldn't manage to find him. He knew every single room in here and he wouldn't be surprised if he one day by sheer coincidence should take out a book in the library and then a secret door would open up. For Takuma couldn't find any other explanation for Kaname's absence.

Kaname would definitely go to see Yuki as soon as he was let out of here. No way in hell, was he going to stay in here, getting beaten by Ichiou, when Kiryuu and Yuki were out there, getting raped and being used as nothing but pieces to achieve Kaname. He would run away. It didn't matter what Ichiou would do to him if he found the pureblood, Kaname just had to clean up this mess. The thought about seeing Yuki made Kaname smile faintly, and he learned against the wall, satisfied that the pain had become easier to bear.

_It seems like this story will be quite long as I think we are slightly over half the way now. I'm not completely sure, since I'm really bad at judging how much I can get into one chapter…_

_Reviews are most welcome…_


	13. The Bloody Truth

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Big revelation in the end of this chapter… _

_Zero and Rido are not really a part of this chapter, so I just thought I would mention that Rido continues to rape Zero. I mean, it's quite obvious, but now you're completely sure. The reason why there aren't any scenes with them is because there is just happening the same and because this chapter focuses on Kaname and Yuki._

_Warnings: Angst, blood drinking but in a total not-anything-to-be-afraid-of way._

**Chapter 13: The Bloody Truth**

"Fine, you may leave the room," Ichiou said, gesturing with one hand at the open door. "But don't you dare defy me again, this is only a taste of the power I hold over you." Kaname just went past him, trying to hide his slight pain and humiliation. Being inside the cold, uncomfortable darkness for 15 hours wasn't quite his version of fun.

He continued up the stairs and the feeling of his powers working right again made him smile faintly. Kaname went into his rooms without saying a single word to anyone he passed. But off course, there was no avoiding that Takuma sat in his room, reading a manga, and waiting for his friend to arrive.

When he heard Kaname at the door, the young noble turned and gave his friend a bright smile. "Kaname, where have you been?" Kaname smiled faintly. It was better this way, better that Takuma ignored what they both knew had happened.

"Takuma, there is something I would like you to do for me. Have you time today?" The noble nodded quickly, happy to be able to do something for the pureblood and apparently not realizing that Kaname had avoided the question.

"I know this is much to ask, but will you help me to get away? I must get to Cross Academy tonight, it is very important. Will you help me?" Kaname pinned him with a serious glare, making sure Takuma understood the importance of this visit. "N-now, Kaname? B-but my grandfather will…" Takuma trailed off. Off course, Kaname already understood this.

"Yes, off course I will help you," Takuma said. He couldn't make up for what his grandfather did, but he would try. Kaname smiled faintly. It was great to have someone as Takuma by his side, helping him avoid Ichiou.

A few hours later, everything was planned and the plan would soon be reality. Without his grandfather's knowing, Takuma had hired a car to come and pick Kaname and Takuma up and drive them to Cross Academy. Their only problem was to get from the house to the car, which would park at the main road.

Kaname had unnoticed made it to the front door, waiting for an opportunity to get outside. If Takuma could convince his grandfather that he had heard something from Kaname's room, which was located on the back of the house, far away from the road, and Ichiou went to investigate, Takuma and Kaname could escape out the front door. Kaname's room had no windows located so he couldn't see anything except the garden of the estate. It was all part of closing the net around him.

Takuma and Kaname had escaped many times this way, normally to go and see Yuki. Takuma didn't know it, but this trip was no different. Kaname needed to see Yuki, needed to talk with her and reassure her. He would do anything for her. And if it was Yuki's wish, even change her had he decided. It would be close to murder, but Kaname had made up his mind. He had to tell her everything and then give her a choice, whether she wanted to know about her past or not.

If it had to be done, he would protect her non-stop, make sure she was safe and then go and find Kiryuu. Kaname was very tempted to go to where Zero apparently was held prison, but he knew better. Rido would just move to another area before they came and Kaname might have lost his chance of saving the boy.

Kaname turned when he heard light footsteps on the stairs and saw Takuma, running to his side in all haste. "Grandfather has gone to check on your room. We better hurry up now," he said, opening the big doors of the estate. Kaname and Takuma ran over the big field and through the small wood of apple trees. Kaname only relaxed when he saw a black car on the driveway and sled into it. Takuma sat down on the opposite side.

"You can go and talk with some of the Night Class if you want. I just need to see Yuki," Kaname revealed, learning back against the seat. "Yes, but can I ask you something?" Takuma said, obviously fighting to catch his breath. Kaname hadn't even been gasping one time, his increased endurance made him able to run fairly much without getting tired. "Sure."

"Cross Yuki. Why are you so attached to her? I still don't know, although I have helped you to see her the last ten years." Takuma looked up at the pureblood, suddenly afraid he might had angered or hurt Kaname. Kaname just looked out the window, absent-minded. "I don't want to sneak into it if you don't want to tell me," Takuma lightly whispered.

"When I first saw her, she was so cute, clinging to her mother's sleeve," Kaname whispered, almost to himself. "Her mother? I didn't know she had a mother. Isn't she an orphan raised by the Chairman?" Takuma was utterly confused, only starting to understand the special relationship between Kaname and Yuki. "Everyone has a mother. I knew Yuki before her mother died. You did, too…"

"Me?" Takuma looked stunned at Kaname. "But I have only known her as long as Chairman Cross has taken care of her." Kaname smiled lightly. "Yes, you've only known her for that long. But, back on the track." Kaname looked at the landscape flooding by outside the car and he felt so free.

"I thought she was rather cute, but I didn't want to have anything to do with her. It was only afterwards I realized that she wasn't like _that_ and started opening up. Still, whenever I see her, I can't help but feel a slight dislike and I always hate myself afterwards. It's not her fault, it hasn't anything to do with _her_."

Takuma looked confused at his friend. Kaname was talking in riddles, it didn't make any sense. "I'm sure Yuki has told you that I rescued her ten years ago?" Kaname said, smiling sadly like that wasn't the entire truth. "Yes?" Takuma asked, trying to make Kaname come to the point. There was a slightly cryptic manner over they're conversation.

"Back then, I had only seen her twice, but she needed my help and I had promised _her_ to take good care of her. _She_ was always so worried for Yuki's safety, even to the last, she did everything to keep Yuki safe. But it was my mother who did it. Juri had nothing to live for anyway, she said that and offered to make Yuki different. She said that she hadn't any reason for living on," Kaname bit his lower lip," just in front of me. But I guess I do understand her. When Haruka was killed, she naturally lost half her heart."

Takuma saw how his question had reopened old wounds in the pureblood, that Takuma didn't even know existed.

"We're here," Kaname said, pointing outside the window where the car had stopped outside the academy. "Yes," Takuma said, opening the door and getting out while staring at Kaname with whole new eyes. He hadn't understood much of their conversation, but something very tragically had happened ten years ago.

As soon as the pureblood stepped out of the car, the entire Night Class came running out of the dorm. They had all felt Kaname's presence and they were now coming to greet him. "Kaname-sama, where have you been?" Kaname held his fellow students on an arm's length and quickly nodded to Takuma. He needed to see Yuki with the limited time he had.

"Okay, okay. Dorm President Kuran will like to rest a little, could you all please go back to your dorm?" There were many who didn't want to leave Kaname, but a silent glare from the pureblood quickly sent everyone back to their rooms. Takuma was the last to leave and shot a worried look at his friend before disappearing.

Kaname stepped inside the small room, taking in the sight of the little girl, seated on the bed. "I don't want to see anyone," she whispered, a small tear running down her cheek. "Even if it's me?" Kaname asked lightly, smiling when Yuki got wide-eyed and turned to look up at him with an expression of true shock. "Kana…me…sen…pai," she whispered and blinked a few times, as if unsure that he was really there.

Then, she stormed into his arms with a sigh of relief. "Kaname-senpai," she whispered into his shirt, taking a desperate grip in it, to make sure that he didn't just disappear into thin air. Thankfully, she didn't notice that her tight embrace coursed Kaname a slight discomfort as his healing speed was dulled by the hunter poison, and he just smiled happily as his arms wrapped around her and held her close. He wanted to stay just like this forever, but he knew that time was sparse.

Yuki pressed herself away from Kaname, intending to see his gentle face. But her hands left bloody marks on his cream-colored shirt and when she looked at them, the red liquid slowly ran down over them. She gasped loudly and her gaze sled to his face. She saw how badly he was hurt. His shirt was stained crimson, some blood trailing down his slightly visible chest. A huge crimson drop ran down his face, followed by another and yet another, until it looked like he was crying blood. Behind him, the walls, floors, tables, everything was filled with blood.

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Kaname whispered, taking his hands to rest on her slender shoulders. Couldn't he see it? Why didn't he seem to know that he was bleeding violently? "You-your… You're bleeding so much…" she whispered before the tears overcame her and she almost fell into his embrace, sobbing wildly.

"Yuki, calm down. It's just an illusion, Yuki! Calm down," Kaname murmured into her ear, holding her closely. Yuki sobbed wildly, but then regained her composure and looked at him again, half expecting to see him covered in blood. He was the Kaname she knew and loved once again.

"What is happening, Kaname-senpai? Please tell me, I need to know. If I don't I may lose you, Zero or the Chairman. I know you have been hiding something from me all these years, but what is it?" Her eyes were begging him to let her into his confidence. Kaname sighed, calming completely down, before sitting her down on the bed and kneeling in front of her.

"Yuki, there is some things I need you to know," he awkwardly started. Kaname lightly took her small hand in his. "First of all, I want you to know that I will force you to nothing. Okay? This is completely your own choice," he said. How on earth were he going to explain this to her? Yuki lightly nodded, obviously paying attention. She knew this was serious, something Kaname had protected her from, else he would never have hid it from her.

"I have been… collecting pieces in this academy for the sheer purpose of protecting you. The Night Class, the Chairman, even Kiryuu are mere pieces created and gathered to protect you. To the player I'm up against, I'm the king and you're the queen. His final goal is to destroy me, but to do that, he needs you." Yuki eyes once again threatened to spill over. Should she help somebody kill Kaname? She came to think of Hiou Shizuka, who had asked that exact same thing. _Bring me the corpse of Kuran Kaname._

"But _who_? Who do you so desperately need to protect me from?" she asked. Kaname squeezed her hand lightly. "You already know. You've dreamt of him, haven't you? A frightening figure, eyes two different colors." Yuki shivered. Yes, she had dreamt of him before.

"I have been watching you ever since I rescued you ten years ago. You thought it was out of generosity. It was never out of generosity. It started out as being a childish wish, a desire that my mother's life shouldn't be utterly wasted. As I came to know you better, little by little I realized that it had nothing to do with my mother. It was because I wanted _you_ to live on, wanted to see you smile. I needed someone who loved me, not because they were scared, not because of my status, but because I was the one I am," Kaname said, hoping she didn't misunderstood his words. She smiled lightly at him, too terrified to smile warmly.

"To protect you, I have done everything. You must know, Yuki… Hiou Shizuka was killed by me." Kaname hadn't wanted to reveal that fact, but she had to know. "You?" she whispered, completely and utterly terrified. Had Kaname really done something like that?

"I was afraid that she would bite you. It was close, more than once. I knew she only wanted you to be like before. Sometimes, I wish that as well. Yuki, you must understand that everything Kiryuu has gone through partly was a plan to get to you. Shizuka was furious that his parents killed her ex-human lover, no doubt about that, but she had only taken that lover because she couldn't stand to be alone. And she would no doubt have killed Zero too, if it wasn't for the chance of him coming to live with you, giving her access through the bond she shared with Kiryuu." _That, and the strange effect Kiryuu's got on vampires. _Kaname quickly dismissed that thought. He tried to make it sound a little gentler than it was, but it was hard. This was indeed a cruel world. Much too cruel for Yuki's innocent smile.

Yuki couldn't control the tears and she sobbed wildly. "It is my fault that Zero's gone through so much suffering?" she cried, a violent self-hatred racing through her. "No, it's not your fault. The only one you can blame is Kuran Rido, the man with the mismatched eyes, my… uncle." Kaname lit his lower lip. He filled her up with so much self-hatred.

"He's possessing Shiki's body right now, like Shizuka controlled Kurenai's. Purebloods are capable of that sort of things, but don't worry. I would never do that," he assured. "Rido was the one holding us captives down in the basement, he's the one now holding Kiryuu captive. He is the one who messed up with the fates of purebloods. My opponent on the chess board."

Yuki stared at him, wide-eyed and frightened. "Kaname-senpai, you know who I am, right?" she asked, whispering the words out like she was afraid somebody would hear her. Kaname sighed. This was the step he couldn't forgive himself for taking, but there was no way around it. No avoiding it now. "Yes, I do Yuki. But are you sure you want to know?" he answered, lightly stroking her cheek with one hand, while holding her hands with the other.

Yuki looked at him, shocked. Off course she wanted to know. All of the life she remembered, she'd spent surging for an answer. Kaname hold the key. Her Kaname who'd always been by her side, had all these long years known about her real origin. And he hadn't said a word.

"Please tell me, Kaname-senpai. I need to know the truth. All my life I've been living with a huge hole in my chest. So please, tell me…" she said, her voice close to panic. "Even if it's no happy story? Even if it's a bloody nightmare?" Kaname asked.

Yuki gathered all her courage and whispered, "Yes, even if it is so."

Kaname looked at her small face one last time. Never again would she look like that, never again so innocent, clean, so unmarked. Then, he stood up, lifting her into his arms and dragging her to sit with him longer up on the bed.

"Kaname-senpai, what are you…" Yuki was cut off, when Kaname laid down over her, pressing her against the bed. She shivered as he gently licked the side of her small neck. Yuki could feel his fangs lay softly over her main vein and she let out a small whimper of something she thought she never would experience with Kaname. Fright.

"Kaname-senpai…" she whispered, pressing lightly on his forehead, as Yuki felt his fangs sink in.

The blood flooded into Kaname's mouth, the taste more amazing than anything else he'd ever tasted. It was common for vampires to find the taste of their lover's blood the most appealing, but Kaname hadn't really understood it until now. He moaned loudly, learning even closer as he felt Yuki's vague tries at escape. She had chosen this herself and now, there was no way back.

Yuki was completely panicked and terrified. Was it really Kaname, _her_ Kaname that had buried his fangs in her slender neck? She could feel his tongue and lips lightly touch the spot around her wound, she could hear him moan, but it still felt so unreal. How many times had she not imagined how it would be to have Kaname bite her? How much hadn't she wished that he wanted to do it? That she wasn't just an inconsequential existence in his heart.

But now, that it really happened, she was afraid of it. She had only asked to know the truth. Was this payment? But why? Had he asked her to stay with him forever she would have done it, gladly. Yuki would have said that she wished for nothing else. And that had been the truth. Ever since she was a little girl, she had imagined what it would be like if her and Kaname, together could… with time.

But now, her once so established world had disappeared, never to return. It was changing, she could feel it. Yuki's thoughts went to Zero. Would she suffer the same way he had? The same fate? _No._ Kaname would never do such a thing. He would help her, off course he would.

Yuki knew, with Kaname it was different. Kaname wasn't Zero and his bite meant something else. It marked a step she would be unable to return from. She struggled weakly, but off course she was no match for the pureblood. Kaname could feel Yuki trying to push his head away, but soon it didn't matter. Soon, she would be what he had always tried to avoid. But it was her choice, he had no right to ignore her wish, she was old enough to make decisions for herself.

Suddenly, Yuki could feel that this was not just a bite. She screamed hoarsely as a river of memories flooded her mind. Kaname had opened the lid that had been closed off ten years ago. Yuki desperately closed her eyes, but the images were inside her mind, she was unable to close her eyes from it.

_So much blood._

Her last memories from before she lost everything were soaked in blood. Most of the people she saw were now dead. But Kaname lived on. He was still there. And… Rido was there too. Rido, that monster. Now she once again knew him, knew fear of him. Knew what he had done to the ones whom she loved.

Kaname felt Yuki tremble under him and he decided that it was enough. He quietly pulled back, letting his fangs out of her neck. His eyes were full of sorrow and sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Yuki," he whispered, letting his hand nuzzle her brown hair. But she didn't hear him, she laid unmoving on the bed, eyes wide and now burning with a vampire's unnatural colors.

How Kaname had wished that this day would never come. But now that it was here, there was no stopping it, and he realized that he had just delayed the inevitable. He hadn't wanted to pull her back into this world of blood. The vampire world maybe seemed like it was well organized, built on politics and with it's own form of democracy. But in truth, it was nothing more than a race of bloodthirsty beasts, only wishing to gain the blood and power of their superiors.

Nobles were only waiting for a chance to drink from the purebloods, common vampires were only waiting for a chance to drink from the nobles and purebloods were only waiting for a chance to drink from each other. With ex-humans and level E's it was even worse. Some nobles, like for instance Ichiou, would go to extremes just to see purebloods' amazing façade crush down.

All vampires wanted desperately to become even purer, better. That was why purebloods were admired so wildly. They should come closer and tell everything about themselves. They were practically living gods to the lower classes of vampires. And who wouldn't want to drink from the gods?

Purebloods were precious treasures, the supreme top of the vampires, of nature. The pinnacle of creation and evolution. In the eyes of the majority of the vampire society, purebloods were merely the most desirable prey imaginable. Nothing could be as amazing a gift, than to drink from the purebloods, to grasp a little of the power they held. That was the only reason why lower class vampires obeyed and respected the purebloods. They were only appearing to look up to them. In truth, they were carefully waiting for a chance, a moment were the pureblood was exhausted or vulnerable in any way so they could get a chance of tasting that fragrance of life.

In return, purebloods hold a never-ending line of powers and abilities. They were psychical wonders, beautiful, strong and admirable. Mentally, they were just as perfect. Amongst their huge arsenal of powers, they could control other vampires if they so wanted. They had complete control over their mind and bodies, even 5 year olds were much better at hiding their true emotions, than nobles who had trained their entire life.

Yuki weakly shivered, her wound had disappeared in an instant. A clear indication of what she was once again. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she sat back up, screaming. Kaname fought the tears back. He'd dragged her back into this nightmare. But still, there was no way he would cry. Kaname had only done it a very few times, always hiding his emotions so well that many didn't even see that he was sad.

Yuki's hands gripped painfully around some of her locks, while she shivered. "That… that…" she couldn't say it, couldn't even think it. It was too terribly, too breaking. The man who had done something so horrible. He had tortured Kaname so badly, countless times. He now had Zero in his filthy grasp. Off course, Kaname hadn't told her exactly _what_ Rido had done to Zero, but if she had known, it would have broken her heart even more.

"He… he's my…" Yuki couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the feeling that she had dirtied the Chairman and the entire school all the time, both classes. "He's a monster," she whispered, completely overcome with self-hatred. Kaname slowly nodded. "But Yuki, you're not like him. Listen to me, Yuki." Kaname would tell her of everything, do anything to make her feel less bad.

"I love you, Yuki. All that, it doesn't matter to me. I just want to be with you." Yuki's eyes swam. She couldn't believe he said this to her. How could he say this to her? Now, after everything. After what Rido had done, after what Kaname had done himself. It seemed like the world were giving way under her. She hoped it was.

She shook her head violently. "He did something so terribly to you, so many times. And he's my… my…"

Kaname couldn't stand to watch her so broken and he knew it was his own fault. He had ruined her.

"My father," she whispered.


	14. Forgotten Secrets

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_The story has suddenly taken a 180 degrees turn. Yuki's past has been revealed, Kaname has run away and now, she (the writer) suddenly decides to write a flashback chapter. How cruel! When you were looking forward to find out what is going to happen… hehehe…_

**Chapter 14: Forgotten Secrets**

Kaname desperately wanted to hold Yuki tight, to ease her suffering and pain. He knew it was his fault that his precious girl now sobbed wildly, unable to stop even though she knew it was wrong of her to show such emotions. He reached forward to hug her warmly.

But when Yuki felt him approached, she turned around and struck his hand. "Don't touch me," she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't touch me when you used that hand of yours to kill her."

Kaname looked at her, eyes wide open. Her violent rejection hurt much more than any physical blow he'd ever received. Even in the terrible months of his imprisonment by Rido, it hadn't hurt this much. "But, Yuki…" he faintly whispered.

"I don't want to hear it, snake," she screamed, breathing with difficulty as she tried to scream while sobbing wildly. "I hate you. _I hate you!"_

Yuki stood up and ran out the door, not even paying any attention to where she went, letting her newly awaked pureblood senses tell her whenever she had to avoid any obstacles. She only wanted to get as far away from Kaname as possible. Her vision was blurred up by the tears running down her cheeks, dripping to the ground where she ran.

Kaname sat, frozen to the spot, back on the bed. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His beloved girl, who had always adored him, had in a matter of seconds destroyed any other feelings she might have had for him. Now, there was only room for her pure hatred. When she finally could be his, she rejected him with her entire body and mind.

And it was even worse than this. She had run away from him, she had separated herself from her only source of actual protectiveness. Kaname knew that Rido already must have realized what had happened and probably was on his way to her this very moment.

If Kaname wasn't there, Yuki would be destroyed. Rido was not only strong and powerful, but also cunning and it would be so easy for him to make Yuki believe that he would protect her. Kaname sank back, deeply depressed.

Kaname had once again awakened Yuki's pureblooded genes. They had been sealed down by Kaname's mother, Juri, at the cost of her own life on that fateful night ten years ago. The images that now played across Yuki's mind, the last frightening minutes before she forgot everything, was blurred up by her weakened state of mind and because of her age at that time. But Kaname remembered perfectly well and sometimes, it was better to just forget some things that hurt too much to remember.

"We need to leave you, Kaname… Your father and I have something to do at your uncle's house." Kaname froze when he heard that. He was only 8 years old, but he knew how dangerous Rido were, and he didn't like that his parents left. He ran over and desperately grabbed his mother's long lace gown. "Don't leave, mother. Don't leave. Stay here with me," he pleaded. "We can't stay, Kaname, and you know that. You know, he's coming none the less and we don't want to involve you in any danger."

Juri lightly released her gown from Kaname's small hand. She was becoming a bit impatient. Her beloved husband and brother, Haruka, had already left and she wanted to be by his side. But she knew that what they were going to do was dangerous and she desperately didn't want to leave their little son behind. Juri embraced him shortly, but lovingly, gave him a light smile and turned around, heading for the door.

When he heard the door close, Kaname ran to the closest window and looked out, wishing that he could catch at least a small glimpse of Juri as she left. But it was close to midnight and the snowstorm made the visibility really bad. Suddenly, he got afraid that they weren't coming home, afraid of the huge house in which he was utterly alone. Kaname put on his coat and scarf and ran out in the middle of the storm.

As soon as he opened the door, the snow whirled into his eyes and the wind into his ears. Kaname had to protect himself from the weather by holding up an arm. "Mother!" he screamed, but he already knew that it was quite impossible, even for a pureblood, to hear anything through such a storm. Kaname had an okay idea at where his uncle lived and he decided to help his parents, no matter what they had planned to do.

Kaname hadn't been told anything else, than Rido had done something that needed to be "taken care of" immediately. But he knew that he had to get to his parents and therefore, he fought his way down to a small house nearby. He had no idea who lived in here, but he had to get to Rido's house.

The woman inside looked rather stunned, when she opened the door and saw a little boy standing out in the snow. "Please help me," he said, even though it sounded like a whisper in the wind. "I'm all alone and I need to get to my uncle's house as fast as possible."

"Well, then. Why don't you come inside, you can't just stand out in the snow in the middle of the night. Come inside in the warmth," she said, smiling warmly. She had bright green eyes and mahogany hair. Her skin was cream-colored and when she reached down to hold Kaname's hand, her short hair was blown away from her neck. Kaname lightly took her hand, but he couldn't get his eyes off the woman's neck.

"Would you like some warm chocolate?" she asked as she saw Kaname tremble lightly. "No, thank you. I just need some sort of transport. I really need to get to my uncle's house." Kaname didn't like to call Rido his uncle, but there was no way around it. "Of course. But where does your uncle live, honey?"

Kaname had no idea. He hadn't any street names, city names or anything. All he knew was that he lived about 15 kilometers away. "I'm not completely sure. His name is Kuran Rido," he said, making sure he didn't directly present himself. "Kuran Rido, you say? The name does seem familiar to me. Kuran, Kuran…" she thought, walking absentmindedly around in the small kitchen. "Ohh, yes. You're almost there. They're living in the huge house just down the road."

"No, that's my house," he said, pointing down the road. "It's that way. About 15 kilometers that way." The woman thought about it for a while and then said, "If you see the house, would you recognize it?" Kaname nodded. Yes, he'd been there many times before, of course he would remember.

"Then I'll drive you down there and you can see if it's any of those houses, okay?" Kaname nodded again. They sat in the car, the doors closed and Kaname could feel the woman's scent so much more in this closed off place. But he gritted his teeth and concentrated on the road.

It was easier to find than Kaname had thought. But then again, his uncle lived in a giant estate and Kaname could feel the faint scent of vampire hanging around the house. "It's here. I'm sure. Thank you so much." The car hadn't stopped completely before Kaname jumped out, waved at the woman and began to fight his way through the snow. She looked worried after him, but apparently decided that she had done enough and that the boy's uncle probably would take good care of him.

"Mother!" Kaname cried out, frightened of the thick scent of blood in here. "Where are you?" No response. Kaname could hear somebody approach and he ran down the hall, recognizing the scents. "Mom," he said, running into her arms. He wanted to see her smile to him again, but when he looked up, she was absolutely horrified. "Kaname, what are you doing here? You need to go back," she said, fear clearly visible in her eyes.

He didn't understand. Why did she send him back? He only wanted to help. "Mama, who is it?" a faint, little voice asked. Kaname looked behind his mother and saw Rido's fiancé with their little girl. He'd only seen her once before, she looked a lot like his own mother, as she stood there, holding Shizuka's sleeve.

Yuki's eyes were full of tears and she held desperately onto her mother, afraid that she should disappear. "Yuki, you have to go with Juri-san," Shizuka said, releasing her sleeve and showing Yuki towards Kaname and his mother. The 5 year old girl turned around and held her mother's hand. "I don't want to leave you, mom. I don't want to leave," she cried.

"I'm afraid you have to. I need to go back." Kaname looked shocked at his mother. What had she planned? He was about to ask, but Yuki's voice interrupted. "Take me with you, mama. Take me with you! You mustn't leave." The tears quickly made Shizuka's sleeve wet.

"I can't take you with me. You have to go with Juri-san. But she'll look after you. And Kaname-kun will, too." Shizuka gave Kaname a pleading look. "I don't want to go with them," Yuki sobbed violently. "I want to go with you. You mustn't leave me!" Shizuka embraced Yuki once again, holding her tight against the woman's chest.

"I love you, Yuki. You may forget everything, but don't ever forget that. I love you!" Shizuka lifted Yuki off the floor and into Juri's arms. "Take good care of her," she whispered and disappeared down the hallway.

Kaname was split between following his mother and looking for his father. The scent of blood, that blood was his father's blood. "Mom, what are you doing?" he asked. "What are you planning?" His mother looked at him, bowed down and kissed his forehead. "You need to leave now, Kaname. Rido is after you. So please, run away. And I'm sorry, but Haruka and I won't be there for you any longer. Take this little girl to Chairman Cross, he will help both her and you." Kaname couldn't believe what his mother told him. "But, mom why would you do such a thing?" Kaname couldn't understand why his mother would sacrifice herself to protect his young cousin.

"I have nothing to live for anymore, Kaname. And through this girl, Rido can get a lot of power and that mustn't happen. You have to go to Chairman Cross. It doesn't matter with me. I can't live without Haruka," she whispered. It hurt to have his mother say it, but he couldn't let her down. "Yes, mom," he said and ran down the hallway to find anything that was able to help them. The last thing he heard before the door shot behind Juri was Yuki's painful scream. "Maama, maaama, maamaaa!"

When he came back a few minutes later with some jackets, he could smell the blood and he started running until he reached a small room. Inside, Yuki lay unconscious, and by her side, the corpse of Kaname's mother. The blood was all over the place. Kaname's eyes threatened to spill over.

He bit his lower lip and instead lifted the girl into his arms. She was so warm and soft and Kaname lightly laid a jacket over her to conceal her from the vicious weather outside. Damn Rido. Damn him for all he'd done, to Kaname, his parents and this little girl. Kaname could no longer feel a pureblood's special scent and aura around the girl and he knew what had happened.

When Kaname finally reached the front door and got outside, he quickly understood that his uncle weren't alone. Rido's huge garden was filled with level E's and they all looked at him and the girl. There were hundreds of them, Kaname would never make it through with Yuki.

A few ones, those who stood closest, exploded, but Kaname was unable to make them all die. "The Kuran prince. Our master wants him," they all whispered, approaching. It sent shivers up Kaname's spine, but none of the level E's came dangerously close before they exploded. When he had made a clear passage, Kaname ran away from the house, afraid that Rido might come after them.

He placed Yuki in the snow and turned to face the enormous group of vampires following them. Kaname frowned for a second, overcome by the sheer number of enemies, but he hadn't time for that since the first of them lashed out after him. It was a help to know that Rido at least wanted him alive, but maybe that was even more frightening than to just being killed by level E's.

The first few never reached him, but he was quickly becoming exhausted out in the snow and it was a matter of seconds before he couldn't hold them away and had to fight them physically. "The Kuran prince. Our master wants him," they whispered, unstoppably. They were mere beasts, Kaname knew that, but it still pained his innocent heart to see them turn to dust as his command.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the sound of the wind and Kaname became distracted by it. The closest enemy hit him roughly in the head, a fatal blow, hadn't he been a pureblood. Kaname fell in the snow, turned around and ran towards where he'd left Yuki a few meters away.

A huge man attacked the little girl, he was about to bite her and an intense protectiveness flared through Kaname's eyes. No one, least of all a level E, should bite the girl at his watch. He ran to the girl's side, intending to grip the man's hair. But Kaname didn't know his own strength, the hand went right through the head and blood and brain material painted the snow, the hand and the clothes red, as if they should be used for a splatter movie.

Kaname turned towards the girl to make sure she was all right. "Is everything all right?" he asked, but Yuki didn't answer. She looked both shocked and frightened, but apparently, she hadn't been hurt. Some of the blood had come onto the small glove and she lightly sniffed to it. Kaname took her hand and shook his head. "Don't touch that," he said, watching as the little girl eyed him with surprise. It was obvious that she had forgotten everything. "Why are you alone in this sort of place?" he asked, even though he himself had brought her.

Kaname could hear level E's approach and he helped the little girl to stand. "Come here," he said, beginning to walk away as fast as possible without scaring her. "I'm Kaname. You?" he asked, wondering if she even had forgotten her own name. It seemed like it since the girl didn't reply. Yuki's little hand shivered in Kaname's grip and he turned around to hug her warmly. Small tears were still visible in her eyes.

"Oh, it's okay," he whispered. "You're afraid, right? It's alright now," he assured her, listening to her difficult breathing through the sobs.

Kaname knocked heavily on the door, trying to make the sound hearable through the storm. Cross Kaien, the headmaster of Cross Academy, looked surprised at the two cold children standing outside in the snow. "Kaname-kun? Why have you brought Yu…?" Kaname shook his head violently, interrupting his question and giving him time to see the change that had happened to Yuki. He smiled faintly, but there was a spike of fear in his eyes, when he let Kaname and Yuki inside.

Kaname helped Yuki get out of her jacket and Chairman Cross fetched a small dessert for her to eat. But she only watched and played a little with the pudding while Kaname and Cross talked lowly. "Who did it?" the Chairman whispered, nodding towards the girl. "My mother," Kaname said, only now, after everything was over, beginning to realize what had in fact happened. The Chairman bit his lip to hold back tears and Kaname lightly laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

They sat down around Yuki once again, who still hadn't figured out how to eat the food she'd been given. "This child doesn't seem to know that a pudding can be eaten…" the Chairman said, making sure he didn't refer to the girl as if he already knew her. "Yeah, her memories seem to have disappeared completely…"

Yuki lightly poked to the pudding with her finger, Kaname took it out of her hand and placed it on a nearby table. He used the spoon to cut a little piece off, and pressed lightly on the girl's cheek to make her open the mouth. "You should use a spoon to eat it… Yes… Ahh," he said, showing her how he wanted her to do. When she looked at him with fascination, he couldn't help but observe how she looked like her father, and it sent a shiver of disgust through him.

Her little face palled with fright as she saw his fangs, and Kaname felt guilty for thinking she was like her father. Such an innocent girl, needing help so badly. She learned against him and lightly brushed his fang with her small finger. When she felt the fang, she screamed, apparently remembering the level E that attacked her. Kaname sighed heavily before standing back up and handing her the pudding.

"Chairman Cross, I think I should get out of her sight. I'm going back," he announced, looking as Yuki slowly took another pierce onto her spoon and spilled it on her thick, cream-colored wool dress. "Back… No, Kaname-kun, stay here. It is not safe for you to go back. He wants to use you," the Chairman warned, gripping Kaname's arm as he turned to leave. "Still, I should go back." Determination was clear in Kaname's reddish gaze, and the Chairman looked worried after him as he left.

When he reached his uncle's house, the scent of blood was even stronger than before, and Kaname broke inside the door, almost expecting to see an ocean of dead bodies. But there was no one in the hallway and Kaname ran through the large mansion, trying to find out if there was anybody around. He was trying to find Hiou Shizuka, to tell her where Yuki was and to get some sort of support.

When he entered a certain hallway, the scent of blood became much stronger. Kaname knew it came from a small room to his left and let himself in. He was never going to forget this scene.

Rido stood, bending over a corpse, drinking from it rapidly. But the true horror first hid Kaname when he recognized his father as being the corpse. "Rido, you bastard. Get away from him…" Kaname hissed, all his muscles made ready for a fight. He couldn't even think of how immensely _wrong_ it was for Rido to drink his father's blood.

Rido slowly turned towards him, smiling sadistically at his younger relative. "Kaname. I didn't think you would be this stupid, to come alone to this sort of place," he said casually, if frightening. "Do you really think you have any chance at all to fight me, to try and revenge your parents' death?" he asked, cruelly gripping Haruka's hair and smashing him into the wall. Kaname hissed loudly and made himself ready to attack the older pureblood.

But as he moved forward swiftly, Rido quickly moved behind the boy and caught his wrists, making him unable to turn around. Kaname hissed again, but Rido silenced him by hissing threatening in the boy's ear. "Does this bring back unpleasant memories, Kaname?" he asked, smiling when the boy twisted in his grasp. "What the hell do you want?" Kaname asked, twisting wildly to get his wrists free.

"I just need a place for you to be until you've grown into a prey worth chasing. You're still too young. Why didn't you just remain docile at first, then I didn't have to put you through all of this," he said, squeezing Kaname's wrists roughly. "But it hardly matters. All I now want to know is… where is Yuki? Where have you left her?"

"I won't tell you. My mother sacrificed her life to make sure that you never got to Yuki-san. I will never tell you where she is." Kaname's words were well chosen and even though he didn't let such show, Kaname knew that he had made Rido really angry.

Rido gathered Kaname's wrists behind him and grabbed the young pureblood's hair, hissing into his ear. "Well, fine then. I still have some things I need to take care of, so I'll just place you where I'm sure you're easy to get to again. I have some… friends, which I'm sure would be more than delighted to help me out in this matter." Kaname knew this weren't going to be good, he could already feel shivers run up his spine, when thinking about those "friends".

He didn't resist when Rido dragged him through the corridors or when Kaname was thrown into the back seat of a huge car. He tried to convince himself that he weren't giving up, just waiting for a chance to strike back, but he quickly realized that his uncle had just locked him inside a cage of glass. Sure, he could destroyed it if he so wanted, but it wouldn't do him any good, since it would immediately alarm Rido and those windows were too thick to break in one try. "Let me out," he said, knocking on the glass separating the front seat from the back seat. Rido just turned and looked at him, mockingly. Great. Caught in the backseat of his uncle's car.

Kaname knew that Rido were taking him to some sort of friends he had, where Kaname apparently was intended to stay until Rido could squeeze him of information and at last, drain him dry. Although Kaname had to admit, it was handy to have friends take "care" of your prisoner, his uncle would be utterly disappointed. Kaname would _never _tell that bastard where his possible next meal or tool had been hid. When Juri had sacrificed herself to safe the girl, there was no way in hell that Kaname would let her life be wasted. He would protect little Yuki with his life.

Suddenly, Rido's voice and a cold wind, coming in through the open car door, interrupted his thoughts. "We're here, you little pestilence," he hissed and grabbed Kaname harshly by the upper arm, jerking him out of the car. Kaname's gaze shot up to the big house number, stating who lived in the giant estate.

"Ichi… jo…" Kaname said, trying to remember where he'd last heard the name. Oh, Ichijo. The Senior Council. The same Council his parents had warned him against a few nights ago. He recalled his father's words. _They want to use the purebloods' existence along with their blood power. They want to use our existence. Don't go near them._ And now, Kaname was quickly being dragged up to the huge estate.

"No, stop. I don't want to," he screamed, twisting with refreshed powers. Rido sighed before turning around and grabbing Kaname by the collar. "Behave now, or it'll get much worse, okay? You're not getting away, so I can only recommend for you to lighten your punishment later." Kaname didn't allow himself to be frightened by the older pureblood's cruel eyes, pinning him down.

"I _don't_ want to," he said, and stepped as hard as could on Rido's foot. Probably, it was more from shook over the boy's resistance than actual pain, but for a second Rido's grip loosened, and Kaname twisted away and ran back down the driveway. "Kaname," Rido said, and ran after the boy, quickly catching up with him as his small feet couldn't take that long steps.

Rido caught his wrist again and jerked Kaname against himself, his grip now tight and his hand hard as stone. He sighed patiently, sounding almost amused. "Kaname, you cause me a lot of trouble. However, it will not do you any good. Don't _ever_ forget how it was that woke up that monster from his slumber. You're mine, Kaname, and I can have everything from you, make no mistake about that."

Kaname turned his head away, as Rido made a small rift on Kaname's chin with his mere thoughts, and a blood drop ran slowly down his face. Rido looked at it with fascination, then bowed down and lightly licked it up. The boy jerked his head away at this sudden and intimate contact and Rido grinned cruelly. "Now, Kaname, you'll stay here until I find it useable to have you closer. It won't take that long time before I will come for you, I promise," he said with false reassurance.

Kaname was dragged to the main entrance, but inside, Rido let go of him and only from time to time pushed him forward when no one was looking. Kaname and Rido were shown into the huge office, in which Ichijo Asato sat behind a huge mahogany desk. Kaname didn't like the look in the noble's eyes when he saw the young pureblooded child. "Is this Kaname?" the old noble asked, addressing Rido, not Kaname himself. "Yes, this is my nephew," Rido said, taking a hand to rest in Kaname's disheveled hair until the boy jerked his head away. Ichiou nodded slowly and smiled at Kaname. But it wasn't a pleasant smile, not at all, it was a cruel, heartless grin that Kaname didn't like one bit.

"Now, Kaname, I'll leave you here." Rido gave a small knowing nod towards Kaname, indicating that Ichiou could do with him as he pleased as long as Kaname survived it. When the door closed behind Rido, Kaname felt the urge to run away, but he straightened himself and instead, he just watched as the noble stood up and walked in front of him. Kaname didn't know Ichiou personally yet, but he only held pure hatred for the Senior Council.

"You're one of the leaders of the Senior Council," he said, looking at the noble with a glare you wouldn't expect from the small boy. "I hate you."

Kaname didn't have time to move away when a sharp backhanding hit him in the face. He hadn't expected the old man to hit him and was therefore unprepared at the impact. When he understood what had happened, he was seated on the floor, a little disorientated since the blow had obscured his world. Kaname had never thought that a noble would ever dare touch him. But apparently, there weren't one single thing in this world that hadn't been turned upside down the last 5 hours.

"Now, say that again," the older vampire hissed, looking at the boy with barely covered possessiveness. Kaname didn't really feel like inviting another blow and just sat on the floor, rubbing his arching jaw. Ichiou smiled mockingly at him, before showing him out the door and down the hallway to a large room in the left part of the estate. "You can live in here." Kaname didn't like how the noble kept glaring at him, but he nonetheless walked inside and sat on the bed. Ichiou quickly leaved the room and closed the door after himself.

Now, Kaname was finally alone, he didn't have to keep up the façade. He lay down on the bed and cried. He had lost so much, everything was suddenly different, his parents weren't there anymore, he had nowhere to go and nobody would come and look for him. Kaname was alone.

He was but eight years old, but he was determined to revenge all this. He had to. If he didn't at least tell himself that he would kill Rido, it felt like he could never live on. But he knew perfectly fine that it was impossible for him to kill his uncle. What should he do, how should he ever get revenge over Rido, when the bloody bastard owned him that way?

Kaname cried himself to sleep.

_I'm not yet sure if I need to write another flashback chapter, but I think I'll just continue the real story now. And don't worry, you will hear more of everything._


	15. Seeing You With New Eyes

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_I had originally thought of writing another flashback chapter, but I have thought about it and decided that that will have to wait for a later part of the story, since there is happening so much right now. I will kindly remind every wonderful reviewer that some of the answers you seek can be found on my page. But, a big thank you to everyone who reviews and reads this. Also, I will have to make sure that everybody understands this:_

_My version of Yuki's past doesn't fit perfectly with the information given in flashback chapters of the manga like chapter 11. This story starts from chapter 30, so all chapters before that, should match the story. BUT, there are certain (dark) parts of this story that requires that Rido doesn't go into a coma at the night Kaname's parents die. Therefore, I had to rewrite some lines and basically rewrite everything that happens at that point. Also, I hope you understand who Yuki's family is. WARNING: have you not read last chapter for some reason, please don't read further. Yuki is the daughter of Rido and Shizuka, making her Kaname's cousin and Shiki's half-sister. She is a pureblood and her vampire genes were sealed by Kaname's mother, Juri. _

_Ignore the strange title, it was made for Yuki and because of the change that happens between Kaname and Zero…_

_And one more thing for all you Kaname uke lovers out there: You don't know what your ideas do to poor Kaname. Have you wondered why I had to change Kaname and Rido's past together? *evil grin*_

_I'm so sorry for the delay, I have both been busy and lazy…_

_Warnings for this chapter: Angst, hurt, torture, blood drinking, mentions of rape…_

**Chapter 15: Seeing You With New Eyes**

Zero's screams echoed through the cellar, but he was unsure if it was his ears that heard it or his mind that thought it. He was too weak, too hurt and at some point, he'd lost track of time, of sensations, no longer knowing when he hallucinated the whole thing and when he was actually getting raped. He didn't know when he was alone or when Rido sat beside him, his hunter senses didn't work anymore. Both body and mind had completely broken down by now.

In the beginning, it helped him immensely to remember Yuki's gentle face, smiling at him, but by now he thought that he was too dirty, too destroyed to think of her face without mauling her. He forbade himself to think of her, her pureness and gentleness didn't belong in such a terrible, terrible situation and it was very wrong to even start to imagine that it was Yuki's body standing behind him, Yuki's knee spreading his legs.

But it didn't matter as he had slowly come to realize that he was beginning to forget her face, the Chairman's face, even Kuran's face, that would have being a welcome picture in his mind now. Of course, had anyone asked, he would have denied it to his last breath, which probably was a lot closer than Zero liked. Death had always been his companion and Zero had already in the beginning of this nightmare understood that _if_ he ever got out of this alive, he was probably coming out in pieces.

His body hadn't healed, Zero understood that he now was almost unable to access both the hunter powers and the vampire powers in him. He was utterly alone and defenseless. Zero was too weak to even think of resisting anymore, he couldn't stand up and it was only the chains preventing him from falling to the floor. But that had a price, the shackles had cut deeply into his wrists and upper arms, and the blood now caked various parts of his body. The slimy, red liquid almost completely covered his arms, chest, back and stomach, and lower down, he had a huge amount of blood between his thighs. It also hid the various wounds and scratches all over his body.

The hunter's mouth was dry and a constant pain coming from his throat and teeth added themselves to the rest of his misery. He didn't recall the taste of blood, of food or water. It felt as if Rido had raped him mentally as well, his body and mind were slowly destroyed in here, he'd lost track of how many methods Rido had used to rape him.

Zero's legs had become too weak to support him, his muscles were giving in at the same speed as his mind. Zero could no longer distinguish nightmare from reality, his tormentor from the thought of him or the burning pain in his throat from the pain coming from his wounds, or worse, the pain he felt when Rido raped him again.

The hunter had lost any sense of time and was unsure if he'd been down here for days, weeks or months. He was losing himself in this darkness, losing everything that made Zero the one he was, his affection for Yuki, his love for his late parents, his hatred for vampires, his home, his name, his memories, his dreams, his _self._

Everything was fading away in this cold, dark, _empty_ place. Everything…

And yet, Rido still abused him, still forced him to spread his legs and still took great pleasure in the hunter. The more Zero was tormented, the more he fell into a deep darkness. His only feelings became the pain of his wounds and the devouring hatred towards the person doing this to him. The feelings destroyed him mentally, Rido physically. His hatred and pain was like poison to him, darkening his world further and making him forget Yuki's smile. His only thoughts became his promise of revenge. If he survived to carry it out.

Yuki had collapsed beside the moon dorm, unable to keep moving. She could hear her own thoughts scream inside her head and it felt like it was about to break.

_Why did you cover your eyes? Did you want to bury everything? Your innocence was cruel towards him. You turned your eyes away from the truth. You didn't realize that you betrayed him. Who do you think you are, to act like you didn't know anything, like you weren't guilty. Like you aren't the thing he hates most. The fry of all he hates. _

At that time, she had asked "Who? Kaname-senpai? Or Zero?" But now she knew the answer.

_Both…_

Yuki was literally too horrified to move and just sat there, hearing someone approach. Even as she had never really felt their scent before, she knew that it was some of the night class students. Probably someone who had sensed a second pureblood.

When Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka saw the girl sit against the wall, they couldn't understand that their senses told them the pureblood was Yuki, and just approach her normally, intending to ask her if she'd seen a vampire pass by on her nightly guards. "Hey, you… Cross Yuki!" Hanabusa shouted in an all but friendly tone, a bit mocking, that kind of standard tone he always addressed her in. He was about to ask her if she'd seen anyone she didn't know, but when Yuki looked up at the three nobles, they quickly understood why their senses were going into overdrive.

Yuki was still wearing her normal day class uniform, the black jacket and skirt with the white patterns, and her white prefect sign on the small arm. Her hair was still short and brown, her skin still cream colored. She looked exactly like she had done some hours ago when she alone and very gloomy had showed the night class to their class room. But Yuki wasn't the same, she felt different. Very different. Her aura alone was enough to prove to them that she wasn't human, it was dark and frightening, giving them a feeling that she could kill them with a mere glare. She turned her dully, red eyes towards them.

"Yuki-chan," Hanabusa whispered, too shocked to realize that he had just mocked a pureblood. When he understood, he gulped visibly. She only sat there, looking at them, deep in thought. "My deep apologies, Yuki… sama," he said, biting his lower lip as he said the last word, but then bowed humbly. The two others did the same. Yuki looked at them as if she didn't understand, and didn't want to understand. She stood up again, with dignity, before turning around and hurrying away, sending them a poisonous look that made sure they understood that she wanted to be alone right now.

They three nobles soon felt for themselves what she'd felt, the thing that had made her hurry away. Kaname came running around the corner of the building, not even trying to pretend he had everything under control. His eyes locked on them and he became a little calmer. "Where is she?" he asked, his calm façade back in place. "Kaname-sama… what is happened?" Ruka asked, complete confusion and heartbreak visible in her eyes. Kaname couldn't answer that, he just couldn't confess to them that he had turned her into a monster. "She must be protected," he said instead. "You three must protect her, together with the night class. Yuki don't want me to protect her any longer, but she must be protected nonetheless and that is the purpose of the night class," Kaname suddenly revealed. "I'm going after Kiryuu and the night class will protect… Hiou Yuki."

Kaname didn't like saying it, it felt horribly wrong, but it would have been worse had he said Kuran. That wouldn't associate her with Kaname, it would associate her with Rido and Kaname couldn't bear that. What that bastard had done to him, how he had suffered on end. But Rido wouldn't get Yuki, wouldn't destroy her like he'd destroyed Kaname. The pureblood slowly went outside the Academy to get a taxa, leaving the job of protecting Yuki to the three nobles. If she didn't want his protection, Kaname had no right to force himself on her. But he didn't like to leave her alone on the Academy, with no chance of protection, should Rido arrive. Kaname just had to make sure that he didn't.

"Orez Square, 15. The old, deserted bookstore," Kaname said, giving the driver an impatient nod. He looked at Kaname strangely for a second, perhaps wondering why he wanted to go to that old, dirty building. Then he apparently decided just to drive him to it, ignoring the strange location. Kaname looked at the landscape flying by outside the car, but his thoughts kept focusing on Zero. _I'm coming!_

When the car stopped in front of the building, Kaname gave the driver some money, not paying attention to how much he gave, but the driver looked at him wide-eyed, so he'd probably given him far too much. He didn't care, even though Ichiou had insisted on controlling all of Kaname's economy, he still had a lot of money. Kaname smacked the door and hurried into the old building, calling Zero's name. No response. There was deadly silence in here. Kaname continued down the stairs at his right, remembering Rido had mentioned the basement.

Kaname called out again when he reached the bottom of the stairs, looking around in the small room he found himself in. No response, but it wasn't needed this time. Kaname's eyes widened in horror as he took in the state of the boy in front of him. Zero was lying on the floor, unconscious maybe, since he hadn't answered. He was naked and Kaname didn't even want to know what that meant or what Rido had been doing.

Zero was lying with his back against Kaname, the pureblood could see his tied hands behind his back and that his feet were bound too, a chain going from the shackles to the wall. On the other side, Kaname had difficulties seeing how badly he'd been hurt since blood was all over him, probably hiding some nasty wounds. Kaname moved to his side, knelt beside him and gently touched his shoulder, afraid to hurt him. At the touch, Zero, who was obviously very awake, jerked back, but he couldn't move away as he would have liked.

"Zero," Kaname lightly whispered, carefully lifting the hunter into his arms. When Kaname saw his face, the pureblood understood why he hadn't answered and why he had been unaware that it was Kaname and not Rido beside him. The hunter's eyes were covered by a cloth, he couldn't see anything and without his hunter senses, he would be unable to know when it was Kaname, trying to help him, and Rido, intending to hurt him. A tense, but muffled gasp escaped Zero at the feeling of Kaname so close to him, warming him up in this cold, dark place. Muffled, because he had some pieces of tape over the mouth, which made him unable to speak.

Kaname quickly removed the cloth covering Zero's eyes and the hunter looked at him, dizzy but surprised. Kaname gave him a reassuring smile and ripped the tape of. But he hadn't considered how torn and hurtful Zero's lips were and the hunter choked back a cry. "I'm sorry," Kaname whispered, "It's going to be alright."

At least, Kaname found a little relief in the thought that Rido hadn't lied about the location, but he was horrified at seeing the hunter, normally so healthy, being so broken. Kaname's hand went behind his back and with a rough like shake, he got the manacles around the hunter's wrists to fall off. Zero's body tensed at the feeling of Kaname's hand, remembering the feeling of hands down his back too well. Kaname lightly took Zero's hands in front of him and inspected them carefully. There were deep cuts from the shackles and Kaname touched it lightly, but even that hurt and Zero's head fell back against the floor when he gasped. That movement revealed his neck and Kaname got wide-eyed. The hunter's neck was punctured by bite marks, old and new, everywhere Rido had been able to find a place to bite. It was despicable, horrible to look at.

"I'm sorry," Kaname repeated, nuzzling Zero's silver locks with one hand, and holding the boy with the other. The pureblood ripped the chain, holding Zero captured, out of the wall and unfastened the chains around his wrists. They had also cut into him, but thankfully, all the chains were normal chains, no poison had entered the boy's system. Kaname started to unbutton his white school jacket, but paused as he saw the terrified look in Zero's eyes. The hunter was almost unconscious, but he responded to the sight of yet another pureblood undressing. "I'm not going to hurt you," Kaname reassured him, slipping out of the jacket and laying it over the boy to warm and protect him, while supporting him on his left arm.

It seemed like Zero understood his words, at least he blushed lightly at the thought of Kaname seeing him naked. Kaname scooped the boy into his arms, anger running through him at seeing how weak Zero was. The hunter curled into the protecting of the jacket and learned his head on Kaname's shoulder, a pained whimper escaping his lips at the touch. Kaname could see huge, nasty wounds on the hunter's shoulders, sides and between his legs. When Kaname stood back up, Zero gasped dizzily and lost consciousness, Kaname holding him tightly against himself, making sure he didn't touch the worst places.

The pureblood heard the unconscious boy whimper when they got outside and an early morning sunray hit him in the face. Kaname shifted the position a little to protect Zero's face from the sun. He was about to smile in relief that the boy was still alive, if barely, when an all too familiar car came down the road and Kaname had to step inside the house again, while the car raced by. _Ichiou!_ He'd found out that Kaname had escaped and was now sending his bodyguards out to search for the pureblood.

Kaname couldn't return to Cross Academy, Ichiou would find him, but where else could he go? To some unknown hotel? Kaname looked at the square surrounding him, seeing if he was able to remember if there was a hotel nearby. Yes, there was one, only about 3 kilometers from here. Kaname had once lived there for one night, when his parents had business arrangements in the city. The pureblood considered in which direction he was supposed to go if he wanted to arrive at the hotel and then started walking to the left.

Kaname was lucky that this was not a very overpopulated area of the city, there was almost no other than him and Zero. That was rather fortunate as Zero was constantly whimpering in his sleep and he was completely covered in blood, his hair caked to his neck.

Kaname's gaze shot down to the vulnerable boy in his arms, studying his pale face. Zero's mouth opened a little and Kaname could see how extended his fangs had become, due to his starvation of blood. It was spring and every single flower blossomed around them, but Kaname only paid attention to Zero.

When they neared the hotel, more people were seen and Kaname started to worry. How on earth should he get Zero inside without having to bear him through a crowd? He ended up leaving Zero in a small room between two houses nearby and walk in to get a key to a room in the hotel. The lady at the reception desk was flirting a little bit too much with Kaname, but he ignored her and she soon got tired of trying. He got Zero inside by pulling him through the window.

Kaname looked around in the small room and studied the surroundings. He placed Zero on a small bed, only for one person, but Kaname would be alright, no reason to lay Zero on the couch. The pureblood caringly covered him with sheets to not lay any weight on his wounds. He would wait to bath the boy until he was awake.

Several hours passed while Zero slept, Kaname watching over him. He didn't want to disturb the hunter in the sleep he obviously needed, but he feared that the wounds might become infected if he didn't wash them soon. At last, Kaname himself was too exhausted to stay awake and he fell asleep on the small couch. Just great. The pureblood had to curl up because of the length, he would be so stiff in the evening.

Finally, Kaname fell asleep, but he didn't sleep well. He was constantly too worried to relax and one time, he'd even awoken to find that he had made a crack in the window while he slept. He stood up and saw the boy's red face under the sheets. Kaname could hear him breathe with difficulty in short, tense little gasps and the pureblood automatically laid a hand on his forehead. Dammit! The hunter certainly had a fever. Kaname sighed and went outside to try and get some water for Zero.

Zero turned and started whimpering in his sleep. "Ichiru!" he said, gaspingly. "Ichiru!" The two twins had always been lying beside each other and, lost in the fever, a small, childish part of Zero tried to get his twin to understand that he had nightmares, that he was ill, that he wanted some care. Kaname could hear the sounds from the bathroom and he was by Zero's side in a second, hugging him lightly with one arm, while rocking slowly back and forth, mumbling quietly and reassuring in his ear. With his feverish mind, Zero understood that he was lying beside a warm body, he heard the calming sounds and got calmer himself. He had slept badly. More than once, he'd awoken Kaname, when he tossed around, gasping and mumbling in his hallucinations.

A short while after, Zero's fever became small flows of sweat and Kaname awkwardly laid down beside him, holding him close and making sure that he was completely covered. Zero learned closer, unconsciously seeking the warmth of the other's embrace and he whimpered when Kaname moved away to get some water.

Kaname came back in with a small bowl with water and a cloth, sitting beside Zero. He lightly patted the boy's forehead with the cloth and Zero gasped at the sensation of cold water on his burning face. It brought him partly back from the depths of unconsciousness.

Zero's eyes opened sluggishly, perhaps trying to see Kaname, Yuki, the Chairman, Kaname couldn't be sure who, but he supported the boy, laying an arm under him and holding him against the pureblood, while patting his head lightly. When the memories of the past week hid him again, Zero started trembling roughly in Kaname's arms and Kaname learned closer, mumbling reassuringly and holding him very close. Zero stopped trembling and instead just laid there, enjoying the feeling of the wet cloth on his skin.

The pureblood scooped the hunter into his arms and made his way to the bathroom, holding Zero with one arm while turning on the water with the other. He laid Zero into the tub and got the wet cloth in hand, starting to wash some of the blood off. Zero shut his eyes tightly, perhaps trying to deny the fact that he was crying of pain whenever Kaname touched his wounds. "Sorry," Kaname whispered, the water of the tub was becoming red of blood. When the blood started loosened on the hunter's skin, Kaname got wide-eyed. It was even worse than he had imagined. Wounds everywhere, scratches, rifts and probably hidden, inner injuries too.

Zero once again lost consciousness, but at least he was some sort of clean now, not looking like a stuntman in some kind of horror movie. Kaname took him out of the tub and once again covered him with sheets in the bed. Rido. Kaname would kill him. One thing was to torture Kaname endlessly, but to drag this innocent boy into it and hurt him so badly, was more than Kaname could take. He swore to himself that he would get revenge.

Kaname studied the boy's sleeping face and smiled saddened. He didn't quite understand why he took so great care of the hunter, but he couldn't let him suffer anymore. He wouldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of Rido touching him, much less do something like… _that_. No. He would help Zero in every possible way.

When Zero reawake, Kaname sat by the bedside, he smiled lightly at the hunter. Zero was too weak to even understand what Kaname did when he bit himself in the wrist and hold the bleeding hand in front of Zero's mouth. He recognized the scent and his throat started burning. But Zero was too weak to even lick the blood off and just tried to raise his head a little. Kaname saw that in his eyes and held his head up with his hand, while pressing the wrist against the hunter. Zero weakly opened his mouth and Kaname could feel how weak Zero's lips felt against his skin. Zero couldn't bite down and he licked the blood off. "That's good," Kaname smiled, seeing how the boy relaxed a bit when the burning feeling disappeared. "Then try and swallow it," he said, not mockingly, but loving and caring.

After Zero had swallowed as much as he could, the rest staining his cheeks, he exhaustedly fell back on the bed. Kaname patted his head until he was asleep, wondering why he took so great care of the hunter. It had been easy to free him, much easier than Kaname had thought. Suddenly, the pureblood got suspicious. It had been too easy to get the boy out, Rido had planned that Kaname took Zero away. But why?

Kaname's hands grabbed harshly in his hair. How could he have been so very, very blind? Distraction. Zero was nothing but a distraction from Rido's side to make sure that Kaname didn't get in his way… to Yuki.

Yuki's black shoes were wet of the evening dew on the grass. She ran over the lawn, half hiding behind a tree. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? She didn't want to hurt the Night Class students, but she knew she could. And would, if they didn't stop following her soon. Nobody, however, could touch a pureblood if they didn't want to get touched. Yuki forced the tears back. She had nothing anymore, nobody who loved her. Not truly. How could they?

The same blood that flooded Yuki's veins had done something so terrible to Zero. Had turned him, had dominated him and was now hurting him immensely. The Chairman was a former vampire hunter, an entire species formed to kill her race. Kaname, whom she'd been so happy to hear say to her that she meant something more, had killed the only person who actually cared for her. She was alone.

Yuki hated herself violently for not protecting her mother better. Her mother, who had always protected her so dearly. Yuki desperately needed to believe that somebody loved her, cared for her.

The wind hit her in the face and she froze, feeling the scent of a person she now knew she was related to. She looked in the wind's direction and saw him, standing there, spreading his arms to embrace her, a friendly smile on his lips. Her father, her half-brother.

In that second, Yuki forgot everything else. It didn't matter that everybody had warned her against this man, that he had hurt Zero, and that he had hurt her mother, nothing mattered. This was _her_ father. Yuki's own father, somebody who loved her. He had to love her and of course he did. He smiled at her, wanted to hold her close and Yuki wanted to be in his arms. It was easy for her to take the five steps that separated them and fell in where she naturally belonged in his arms, crying hoarsely.

Yuki felt how his arms tightened around her and how he nuzzled her hair to make her stop sobbing. Her father was comforting her and Yuki felt a stone leave her heart, while she sobbed against his black shirt. Yuki continued crying while Rido held her close, smiling and nuzzling her locks. Yuki could feel how his arms tightened even more, until it almost became uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, Yuki stopped crying and Shiki fell into her arms, unconscious. Yuki smiled, even though tears were still running down her cheeks. She buried her small fangs in Shiki's neck, draining him, while her mismatched eyes locked on the academy's moon dorm.


	16. Rise Of Beast

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_This fanfic will have 20-21 chapters. If enough wants it, I might write a continuation as I have some other ideas that I won't have time to put into this one. But before that, I will make some small fanfics, one with Kaname and Ichiou, one with Zero, Yuki and Shizuka and then I will see if I can mix my ideas together into a continuation of Crimson Depts. But of course, if you all think that this is crap that shouldn't have a continuation, I won't write it, so…. Reviews and meanings are most welcome._

_Warnings: Mentions of rape, death, blood-drinking, possession and ehh… not really a warning but Kaname looks at Zero's wounds in ehh… intimate spots… *dies of shame over saying something like that in public*_

**Chapter 16: Rise Of Beast**

A terrible storm was coming through the city, in which Kaname and Zero's hotel where located and the hunter couldn't sleep for all the noise coming from the thunder.

Zero was awake when Kaname once again came into the small room, holding a cup. He sat down on the bedside and waited until the boy turned his head towards the pureblood. Kaname placed the cup on a small table and supported Zero while he got into a half lying, half sitting position. The hunter gritted his teeth in pain. Even though he was still very traumatized by everything, he'd been put through, he knew that Kaname took care of him, he had been given some blood, his wounds had been cleaned and was starting to heal and deep within, he just felt a huge relief that he now no longer had to be afraid. Even though Kaname and he were enemies, he was no longer completely alone in the world as long as Kaname was with him.

Kaname held the cup up to Zero's mouth and nodded at it. The hunter was thirsty and took a swig, but grimaced of the bitter taste of medicine. But when Kaname once again held it up to his lips, he drank it, simply because he was too weak and scared to resist. The drink, Kaname gave him, was just some opioid to dull Zero's pain a little, but it would make him tired too. Kaname smiled and nodded, before walking over and receiving some breakfast he'd ordered from the hotel. Actually, it was time for dinner, but for a vampire, it would be at this time of night you ate breakfast and Kaname had made sure that the staff understood that he wanted to have breakfast.

At the scent of food, the hunger began to bite at his insides and when Kaname came with some kind of porridge, Zero didn't know, he eat it rapidly, even though it hurt when he swallowed through his destroyed neck. The pureblood didn't dare try to give him anything but liquefied yet. It didn't take too long before the starved boy was full and Kaname was too restless to eat. When Zero was done eating, Kaname removed the sheet and the hunter blushed lightly, a pale reddish color spreading over his cheeks.

Zero froze when Kaname lightly took a hold on his legs and spread them a little to get a better look of his wounds. Kaname could feel how the boy fought to gather his legs, but Kaname paid no mind and simply held onto his leg while studying the wounds. They didn't bleed that much anymore and some of the worst had healed, the swellings had disappeared almost entirely. "Good," he said, smiling at how rapidly Zero gathered his legs when Kaname let go of them.

"You're feeling better, right?" he asked, learning closer and smiling saddened when Zero nervously nodded, while stretching his hand as long as he could, without moving his sore body, in direction of the sheet with a pleading look in his eyes, only relaxing when Kaname laid the sheets over him again. The boy was traumatized and desperately didn't want to be left naked to Kaname's gaze.

"I beg you're still exhausted, because you've been so starved. But the wounds are healing. The scratches were very deep, but not nearly as deep as I had feared and not so deep that the leg is seriously damaged, the infection is beginning to lighten," Kaname said, nuzzling Zero's hair. Zero could feel how a dizzy haze descended upon his mind, while the pain became easier to handle. Kaname lifted the boy into his arms and rocked back and forth to calm him down.

Kaname held Zero close, the hunter learning closer and holding Kaname's shirt. The pureblood nuzzled Zero's silver locks and heard his pained breathing. He had a fever again. Kaname dubbed his forehead with some water and continued to rock back and forth. A lightning struck nearby and the thunder echoed through the building. The weather wasn't really making it easier to go to sleep, but Zero's senses were so dulled by the drugs and the state of his body that he didn't really paid attention to the noise.

The boy began to blink tiredly and Kaname held him in his arms, rocking slowly back and forth, lulling him to sleep. "Nobody's ever going to touch you like that again, if you don't want to be touched. Nobody is ever going to hurt you again. I will make sure of that. I promise," Kaname whispered against Zero's cheek. Zero now completely gave himself to Kaname's care, with blind trust he placed his weak arms against Kaname's warm chest and rested his head on the pureblood's shoulder. Kaname, who had been alone for so long, was filled with warm feelings towards the vulnerable boy. Zero was still very tired and weak, he was rocked slowly back and forth in Kaname's arms, the drug began to work, and it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

The two nobles were quickly getting soaked through, but none of them minded, the thunder was nothing but a background noise in comparison to the loud hammering in their minds. Aidou was talking with his cousin about the unbelievable fact, that Yuki, the small girl, who'd always been Kaname's favorite, in fact was a pureblooded vampire, and that the true purpose of the Night Class was to protect her. They were both really agitated, that was a rare sight to see Akatsuki so interested, even though Hanabusa easily got excited about nothing. Even the vice dorm president was stunned, even Seiren was, everybody was now trying to find Yuki, the pureblood they had been ordered to protect by another pureblood.

"Cross Yuki is what Kaname's uncle wants, isn't it? And Kaname has told us to take care of her, right?" Hanabusa asked, as if there was something he had misunderstood. Akatsuki slowly nodded and started to complain about Kaname leaving at such a time, when they both froze at the strong scent of blood in the air, a scent they knew and immediately recognized. Shiki.

When they ran past the corner, Yuki was standing there, buried in Shiki's throat, making high gurgling sounds. The noble with the delightful features, getting him lots of jobs as a model, was unconscious and the little girl sucked without restraint at his neck. When she felt the nobles approach, she lightly released herself from Shiki's neck and looked at them, her tongue slurping up some blood on it's downwards journey down her cheek.

"What's this?" Yuki said, suddenly talking in an all but friendly tone, sharp and sarcastic, as if she found all this very amusing. "Kaname's two puppets who is coming to… stop me?" A cruel smile played over her lips, so different from the cheerful smile the two nobles were used to see her wear. "What are you…?" Aidou asked, before remembering that it was nothing of his concern. "Please stop, Yuki-sama. Shiki can't take much more blood draining, he'll die." Akatsuki was pretty sure that Yuki was just shocked at everything, that she would calm down and stop when she understood that she was actually hurting Shiki. After all, even though she hadn't felt it in the meantime, her body had been starved for ten years, it was only natural that she was thirsty now. But the look he got back told both of them quite clearly that Yuki definitely wasn't herself.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know that Senri is about to die?" she asked, smiling a cruel, chilly smile. Her mismatched eyes looked at them in amusement. "But… Why?" Aidou asked, he just couldn't think that a change into a pureblood could have such a huge effect on Yuki's sweet personality. "Why? You're meaning why I'm doing this, right? Well, it is mostly because I need as much power as I can get when I awake. And my sweet Senri and Yuki will be fine for that purpose." Aidou looked at the girl, completely lost, but Kain was about to understand what had happened to Yuki.

"You're not Yuki-sama, are you?" Kain asked, looking at her with a slice of fear in his eyes, while Yuki continued to look amused at him. "Me? Why, no. Hadn't you realized before? Hmm, I must say I'm fairly disappointed in two nobles, even though, naturally, you can never be like me and Yuki," Rido said, though with Yuki's gentle voice. Hanabusa and Akatsuki stepped a little back when they realized that what had happened, was exactly what they had been ordered to prevent.

"I understand that you want to be a part of my resurrection, it's obvious and who wouldn't want to? It's an honor to be a part of my existence, but it will… disturb my resurrection a little if it isn't my own blood I get, so you will probably have to wait until my real body is awaken," Yuki whispered, smiling when she saw the two nobles look at her in disgust. Yuki lifted Shiki into her arms once more and started drinking from him again, until Akatsuki stepped in and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in a rush, enraged, and a mental thrust of energy sent the noble flying backwards. It was unbelievable pain, even though his body hadn't been physically hurt, except that he'd hit the ground with his back. "How dare you?" she screamed and for good order, she sent Aidou flying backwards as well. "I am the one in control, a pureblood. You better obey me or you'll be destroyed."

Her fangs sank back into her prey, Shiki was almost dry now. The two nobles fought to get up, but quickly realized that they couldn't move, Yuki was pinning them to the ground with her will. They could do nothing but look at her in horror as the boy in her arms went completely pale, before turning into dust.

Yuki lightly licked some blood off her cheek and smiled at them. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she said and left, holding them pinned down until reaching so far away that she couldn't control them anymore. She was quickly making her way to where her father's real body was kept.

When dawn was close, Kaname could feel that something was terribly, terribly wrong, but he hadn't time to worry as Zero was starting to wake up. The boy had a fever now. His cheeks were red and hot, his eyes blurry and he whimpered softly to attract Kaname's attention. Kaname had more opioid ready in the small cup and this time, Zero took it without resistance, even though he still grimaced at the bitter taste.

When he'd gotten some food and Kaname had looked at his wounds once again and noticed that he was getting better, Zero started moving a little, he didn't want to lie down anymore. Kaname placed some pillows behind the boy's back and lifted him into a sitting position. "Feeling better?" he asked, sitting down by the bedside. Zero slowly nodded.

Then suddenly, he moved forward swiftly and lightly touched Kaname's neck on the bite area. Zero hadn't seen him since he'd been completely torn by Rido down in the cellar and he wanted to find out if Kaname was okay. Kaname got really surprised at the touch, but didn't pull away. He had grown to become somewhat attached to the boy, he'd seen how badly he'd been hurt, heard him mumble and squirm in his sleep and he had come to be very worried for him, not because of Yuki anymore, because of Zero.

And nobody had ever touched him so suddenly, without restraint, in a gentle way. But Zero's touch went right through him. Zero withdrew his hand and looked at Kaname for a moment. "You're okay?" he rasped, smiling faintly at the awkward situation. Kaname smiled too. How strange for Zero to ask if Kaname was okay when it obviously was Zero who needed help. "I'm fine," he whispered, quickly lowering his head to see where he placed the cup, even though the real purpose was to hide his blushing face.

Zero tried to move forward to see if Kaname really was okay, but his head fell back against the pillow, when he had to choke back a loud scream of pain. It came out in a pained gasp and Kaname immediately sat by the boy's side. Zero calmed down and lightly learned into Kaname's arms, when he supported the boy.

The vulnerable boy in his arms, who learned against him, filled Kaname with warmth. He had to hurt himself, not to hold Zero tight against his chest. It would be very inappropriate if a pureblood sat there, in a public hotel, and held an ex-human, even one from the other sex, so close. But he let the boy learn into him a few more seconds before lightly releasing him and laying him down on the bed again.

Aidou and Kain ran back towards the dorm, both extremely weak after the subjugation and extremely aware that every second counted. The corridors of the dorm seemed endless to them as they went for the vice dorm president's room, the one he shared with Shiki, or more saying, _had_ shared.

Ruka, Takuma and Rima were in the middle of playing cards and first, Takuma complained that Hanabusa and Akatsuki had broken into the game. Then, he saw their faces, abject horror and sorrow written across their features. Ruka immediately laid down her cards and went to Akatsuki's side to help him sit down in a nearby chair, Takuma helping Hanabusa. "What happened?" Ruka asked, looking at the two nobles, who visibly were still very shocked. None of them could believe what had happened yet, they were too shocked and it just seemed too unreal.

Hanabusa shook his head, he knew that if a miracle didn't happen, all was lost. "She… Yuki… Well…" he started, the others looking at him in confusion. "What shouldn't happen happened," Akatsuki shortly explained. "Rido, Kaname's uncle, a pureblood, has possessed the girl we were trying to protect and ehh… Well, she… She ran off and we have no hope on reaching her before it's too late," Akatsuki said with his best matter-of-fact voice, even though it was shaking at some points.

All the others looked at him, shocked, for a moment, before sighing, indicating that they'd given up. Akatsuki was even gloomier when he told them of the second destroying piece of news. He knew both Takuma and Rima were really close friends of Shiki. But exactly of that reason, they had the right to know.

"Rido apparently needs the blood of his children to resurrect. And therefore, while controlling Yuki's body he," Akatsuki's voice broke, he looked down to the floor, "look, Rima, Takuma, he is gone," Akatsuki whispered. They looked at him like they didn't understand. "Who?" Ruka whispered, her stomach was curling up.

"Shiki." It was a faint whisper, Akatsuki's lips didn't move, nobody moved. Takuma let out a sob and suddenly started crying violently, Akatsuki stood up to hold a sobbing Ruka in his arms. Only Rima stood still like a doll. Her face was unreadable. Then she suddenly turned around and rushed out the door, followed by her confused and saddened fellow students. "Rima, where are you going?" Hanabusa asked, him and the others looking after her as she walked down the hall.

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that bastard and do the world a favor," she said with determination. "No, Rima, please don't. He'll kill you," Takuma warned. "And what about Kaname-sama? Shouldn't we find out what he says?"

"I don't care about the dorm president." Rima suddenly turned around and faced them all. "I'm growing tired of his whims. Don't you guys see what he's doing? He's just abusing us, using us like we're only objects to his disposal. Now, he got his own cousin killed and the other cousin possessed just because he decided to go and save that irritating, stupid little ex-human. Aren't we more important? Kuran has never, ever liked that boy, but suddenly, there's nothing as important as him. He left and now I'm leaving too." Rima's feelings were building up a massive rage inside her, she was on the brink of crying, but her sadness was only number two in her row of feelings. Number one was unmistakably pure hatred and rage towards both Kaname and his uncle. She continued down the hall, half running, and half walking. "I don't care about the great Kuran Kaname anymore, and I'm certainly not attending to just wait here until Kuran _decide_ to visit us again, when he'd got enough of hunters, ex-humans, uncles, cousins and I don't know what else," she snapped.

The others and especially Ruka was terrified by what she'd just said. She couldn't believe what Rima had just said, how could she said something like that, when speaking of Kaname, her Kaname. However, Rima didn't think that way of things. She was determined to revenge this, or at least, die in the attempt. The others had no choice but to follow and try to save her, should Rido revive and attack her.

The young noble had absolutely no idea where exactly Yuki had gone after killing Shiki, but she was determined to find out. Takuma ran to the chairman's office to inform him of everything and make sure he understood that it was serious now, that if they didn't spring into action, Yuki would be killed too. He was unsure at Cross's role in all this, up until now he'd held himself out of the matter, but now, he was the chairman of an academy at war, literally. In the Night Class, there was almost none who wasn't involved in the conflict between the dorm leader and his uncle.

Yuki walked through the old building, only paying attention to her goal. Rido's body was right in front of her. He was lying in a huge coffin as he had done the last eight years. But not anymore. Yuki pushed the huge lid away, it seemed too heavy and big for her small arms, but she somehow managed to do it nonetheless.

Inside, Rido's body was lying in what appeared to be a bathtub full of blood. Yuki reached her small hand down and touched the man's chest lightly, and Rido's eyes slowly opened. For the first time in eight years, he saw. For the first time in ten years, he saw her. Yuki didn't resist when a huge hand erupted from the depths of the coffin and took a firm grasp on her hair, pressing her neck down until Rido sat up and harshly bit her.

Rido gulped hungrily, engulfed in the erotic sensation of moving his real body once again. Damn Kaname for reacting so violently. It was a luck that he'd at least become some sort of better to control his emotions and powers over the years. It hardly mattered however, Rido was not going to be so stupid that he would let Kaname be able to access _any_ powers this time. That brat should just stay still like a marionette when Rido drank up his blood. He would destroy everything Kaname loved, Yuki, his friends, his beloved academy and lastly that intoxicating hunter, of course only after he'd grown tired of him.

But he would start with Yuki. She had been born for this purpose, for granting him power and now, she would fulfill that purpose. Kaname would come next. Maybe he wouldn't be quite as docile as Yuki was now, but it would just make it even more enjoyable to make Kaname do something he resisted against. That boy should pay dearly for all the pain he'd coursed Rido over the years.

Small cracks were beginning to appear on Yuki's skin, a clear message that the pureblooded girl had lost almost all of her blood. As Rido still partly suppressed her consciousness, she was still docile and learned into a half embrace with her father, her eyes open, while he drank the last bit and the girl whom both Kaname and Zero loved turned to glass in her father's arms.

Yes, Rido was ready to live fully again, he had resurrected.

When Zero was completely calm again, Kaname took in the state of his wounds. They were already almost healed, the swellings were gone, the small infection he'd had too, and the wounds had got scabs and were healing swiftly. Kaname could see that there was no further need to hold him naked and he picked up some trousers of his own, giving them to the boy. Zero didn't really look pleased, apparently he still hold dislike for Kaname even though the pureblood had saved him, and even though they had become much closer. He nonetheless took them on, Zero didn't want to be naked any longer and especially not when he was with Kaname.

When he'd gotten on the pants, he stretched his arms and asked Kaname to help him stand up. "I don't think that's a good idea, Zero, you're so weak still," Kaname tried, but Zero needed to stand up and soon enough, Kaname consented and supported the boy as he got up.

Zero's body was terribly sore still and he hadn't been able to use his legs for a week. He had to support himself on Kaname, while carefully trying to stand up right. It hurt horribly, not only in his legs but also inside, he gasped and a small tear fell down his cheek. "Sit down, Zero, please," Kaname said, pulling Zero down towards the bed, but the boy resisted and stood up completely. When he'd taken a few, agonizing steps, the pain was already easier to handle.

Kaname watched Zero closely as he took a few more steps. Even though he limped horribly, it seemed like he was doing much better. After a few moments, Kaname ordered Zero to sit again and gave him some food, watching as he ate it rapidly. It was evolving into a bad habit that Kaname didn't get any food, but he was too tense to eat.

He moved to take away the rest of the food, Zero still couldn't eat so much, and then turned to smile at Zero. But right in that second, _something_ happened, something Kaname could feel deep in his gut. He gasped and had to support himself on Zero's shoulder, while the brutal sensations swept over him.

Zero didn't understand what happened. "Kaname? Are you alright?" he asked. Kaname could feel his stomach turn upside-down and he turned around to hurry into the bathroom, a hand covering his mouth. Zero got up, ignoring the pain and limped to the bathroom door as quickly as he could. Kaname felt so miserable that he, at least in the beginning, didn't care that Zero was there when he curled up over the toilet and threw up quite harshly. "Kaname? What happened?" Zero's eyes were full of worry, it was very unusual for a pureblood to become ill.

Kaname couldn't answer yet, he waited until he was able to breathe again. He shook his head lightly. "Don't know," he gasped, before a new wave came and he had to curl up again. "Are you okay?" Zero asked. "Yes, I'm okay now," the pureblood gasped. "What happened?" Zero asked again, trying to learn so close that he could actually touch the pureblood. It hurt and he gasped lightly.

It seemed like Kaname was doing better as he stood back up and lightly supported the boy before washing his mouth. Zero looked at the pureblood, he didn't quite seem fine. Kaname lightly shivered all over the body, his face even paler than usual and his eyes dull and glazed. "What happened?" he asked for the third time. Kaname bit his lower lip.

"It's him."

_Sorry for the short chapter, everything that was bound to happen in this chapter happened and I was not very motivated this time. Instead, I have a surprise oneshot with Shizuka, Zero and Yuki coming out in a few days, most likely Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was kind of short. Reviews and responses are most welcome._


	17. Lost Dreams Avenue

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Yes, new chapter's here. I'm still sticking to my 20-21 chapters plan, even though some details will require space, it will probably be more like 21-22 chapters. Got to say this again: if you're interested in a continuation of the story you're welcome to leave a comment. Of course, feel free to leave a comment anyway._

_Warnings: Violence, sorrow, angst_

**Chapter 17: Lost Dreams Avenue**

"Him? Who's that?" Zero asked and tugged at Kaname's sleeve, almost like a child wanting to get attention. His eyes were full of concern, sorrow and a wild angst over the idea that something terrible might have happened. Kaname couldn't answer him, he just couldn't. He understood all too well how this had happened and he wished he didn't. What had he done, what had he done?

Kaname's shocked and pained gaze shot up to Zero, his eyes threatening to spill over. When he saw the boy, standing there looking completely innocent and yet so torn apart, the tears gathered in his eyes and rushed down his cheeks. Everything, everything he touched was completely destroyed, everything he cared for was completely torn apart.

Zero got wide-eyed. What had happened, to make Kaname cry like that? He'd never seen the pureblood cry, he'd never even seen him showing true emotions before. This was definitely true feelings, it showed clearly in his tears and eyes. "Kaname?" he asked and laid a supportive hand on the pureblood's arm.

Kaname lightly took a hold on Zero's hand and rocked absentmindedly back and forth, looking into the mirror in front of him. It felt like his mind didn't work anymore. It couldn't proceed the information it was given. Yuki was gone. Gone. It froze him, it nailed him to the spot and for a horrifying second, he was sure he would black out.

For the last ten years, Yuki had been his entire life, the only thing he could hold on to under the constant darkness that had clouded his life since his parents had died. At some point, eight years ago, he'd at least ripped his most hated enemy to pieces, although it didn't kill him. And that had only been _after_ Rido had abused him in every single way possible. He'd been drained, beaten, whipped and abused in even worse ways, but always, Yuki had given him a great smile, completely unaware what Kaname was put through on a daily basis and that had helped him handle it. Kaname couldn't even try to find out what he would do now. He knew that it would be much worse than an addict, who suddenly faced a future without any drugs at all. No, this was much worse, it couldn't even be compared to a simple addiction. It would be a lone, empty world to live in without her smile.

Kaname's hand went to his face in a motion similar to rubbing the tears away, but his nails simply dug into his forehead and ripped four, crimson lines in the pale skin. Zero stared at him in horror. He'd seen Kaname in violent pain down in the cellar once, but this look was almost insane. He looked like he'd been set on fire and his hand fell down on the sink as a talon. The blood from his forehead mingled with his tears and gave him a frightening appearance. But Zero couldn't care less with the pureblood's looks right now, the only thing on his mind was his eyes.

His eyes were burning, two small fires in his face and his gaze was obscured, partly by the tears, partly because he was so far gone. Kaname's mouth opened a little, as if wanting to scream, but no sound was made. And the most horrifying of it all was when Zero's mind added the last piece. The only thing that could make Kaname look like that. Yuki.

"Yuki! Something's happened to Yuki?" he asked and even though it hurt and he was still very weak, he gripped Kaname by the collar and gave him a rough little shake to make him respond. Kaname just stared back without seeing him. For a second, Zero was mute. The look he saw in Kaname's eyes was too overwhelming. "What's happened?" he got out. And Zero's face became a paler echo of Kaname's, paler because he was too shocked.

"My fault," Kaname whispered and fell to the ground, his legs too weak to hold him up any longer. He collapsed in front of Zero, who still only knew that something very, very bad had happened to Yuki.

"Kaname, please tell me what's happened," Zero tried again. "Yes," Kaname whispered. "Yes, it's my entire fault, Zero." Kaname's voice was nothing but a breathless whisper. "What's your fault? What's happened to Yuki?" the hunter asked, still standing partly up, holding his hand on Kaname's shoulder. Kaname looked at him, answering with a tired voice, do deep down in despair that it was almost unbearable to hear. "I'm sorry."

His gaze shot up to the boy and Kaname could see how afraid and vulnerable he was. Kaname had to straighten up for his sake, had to tell him everything he needed to know. He fought up to his feet and went to sit on the bedside, Zero following. Zero could see how Kaname fought to regain control and then it was like a veil was falling down over his eyes. They became like glass, emotionless depths.

Zero didn't manage to control anything, he was desperate and weak and he gripped Kaname's sleeve. "Something's happened to Yuki," he said with certainty and looked for an answer in Kaname's eyes. "Yes," he answered, sounding much more relaxed than he felt. "Zero, there is something you need to know. The one who... did that to you," Kaname began, feeling incredibly guilty over saying it when he saw the boy tremble roughly. "He's my uncle." Zero slowly nodded, he knew that. The emotions burned in Kaname's gaze. "He's a fiend, nothing less than a fiend, but I had never thought that he would drag you into our… _family problems_."

Zero remained still, looking at Kaname with a hurtful expression. He would never forget Rido as long as he lived. "I'm sure you noticed that it was Shiki Senri doing all… that to you. It is true, purebloods hold the power to possess lower class vampires, as long as they are related to them. Shiki is… was Rido's son and therefore, he had the power to use his body. At that point, Rido's own body was completely destroyed still," a faint hint of gloating in his voice now," and he had to take advantage of Shiki." The strange proud tone in his voice when talking about Rido's real body hadn't been lost on Zero, but he had heard the strange _was Rido's son._ "Wait. Shiki is… dead?" Kaname stared at the boy, he'd been so determined to just get it over with and tell him the point that he'd completely forgotten that Zero didn't know anything at all. Kaname had to tell it from the beginning.

"Yes," he whispered. "Or, I believe so. I don't think Rido would let him live once he had him in his filthy grasp." Kaname's face darkened with pain. "Kaname… You've been in his grasp as well, haven't you?" Zero asked, reading Kaname's face like an open book. "Yes," he whispered again. "Yes, I have been in that… _thing's_ grasp." Kaname looked physically ill when he thought about it, he was looking like he might throw up again. But Zero couldn't resist asking, he had to know why Kaname and Rido's relationship had come to such extremes, they were from the same family after all. "What happened, Kaname?"

He breathed slowly, deeply, before answering. "It started when I was "born"." He judged Zero's face for a reaction, but it didn't seem like the boy had picked up on his tone. "But I guess I first really came to hate him when he murdered my entire family and sent me to live with that old man." Kaname still had difficulties talking about this, he'd never talked to anybody about the nightmare that had followed, not even Yuki. Actually, least of all Yuki, because he didn't wanted to trouble her mind with his own problems or give her a flashback.

Zero looked at him with a horrified and understanding gaze. His family too had been murdered by a vampire and he understood, probably better than anyone else, what it must feel like. But Kaname knew he didn't fully, even though it must have been terrible to go through a slow change, he at least had been sent to live with Chairman Cross, who of all people probably was the best to be with for an ex-human, not Ichiou, who of all people probably was the worst to be with for a pureblooded child. But that hadn't even been the worst, it had first come when Rido came back as he'd promised Kaname on that night. He'd dragged the boy directly out of his miniature world lived in the Ichijo Estate, cut off from the rest of the world, into his own, personal hell. From Kaname's point of view, it was only fair that he'd ripped the fiend to pieces, it had been Rido or him, Kaname knew that. At that point, Rido had squeezed Kaname for information, he'd told him where Yuki was, something he would never forgive himself for telling. He'd been so horribly vulnerable in Rido's grasp and had basically told the older pureblood everything he wanted to know.

"It's okay," Zero whispered, still afraid that something might have happened to Yuki, but concerned for Kaname. He learned closer and laid a supporting hand on Kaname's shoulder, partly comforting the pureblood, partly trying on his own to sit in a position that didn't sent jolts of hurt through his entire body. Even though it hurt, the pureblood looked so broken in this second that Zero didn't have the heart to say something selfish like _I'm sitting badly _as he might had otherwise.

"No, it's not," Kaname whispered. "Nothing is okay. All that I've tried to prevent from happening the last ten years, it's all happening, right now and there is nothing I can do about it. I've started a chain reaction, something I should have known. I didn't, though. I didn't and now there is nothing I can do to stop it. I thought I could make pawns to control the way things spent, but the simple truth is that I can't." Kaname was so deep down in his own depression that he hadn't yet answered Zero's question about Yuki. "Is Yuki a pawn too?" he asked, suddenly angry at Kaname. If the pureblood answered yes now, Zero would be over with accepting any care at all from his side.

"No, not a pawn. The queen," he whispered, his thoughts going into overdrive. If the player had lost his queen, the game would be really hard to win, almost impossible. Impossible to win. He couldn't win without Yuki. "You're a pawn though, Kiryuu. And the Night Class is pawns." Zero looked with barely concealed rage. How dared the stupid pureblood make him a pawn like that? He couldn't care less with the Night Class, but nobody made him a pawn, especially not with an entire class full of pawns in the backhand. "I'm what?" he shout, his eyes glowing with rage and hurt. "A pawn," Kaname answered dizzily, not even paying attention to Zero's tone. "Nothing but a pawn." But a small voice kept knocking in his head. _Is he really just a pawn like the Night Class? If he is, why do you then protect him so dearly?_

"God damn it, Kaname, you can't just make people pawns in your stupid game! I'm not a puppet for crying out loud!" Kaname looked indifferently at him. He couldn't care less with Zero shouting at him, it didn't matter that Zero probably didn't want to receive help anymore. What really mattered in this world anyway?

"It's completely absurd and perverted to do so, Kaname! Don't you see that? You're such a hypocrite, do you know that?" Zero asked, his anger running freely. It made him even more infuriated that it appeared like Kaname weren't listening even though he basically shout the pureblood in the head. Kaname was a hypocrite, both saying that he was such a great leader and protector of Yuki, while controlling everybody like some kind of puppeteer. "Does it matter?" Kaname asked uninterested. "Of course it matter! You can't simply treat people like some kind of toys you just got in the backhand should something happen!"

"How can it matter when Yuki's not here anymore? How, tell me how it can matter. Yuki's dead! Dead! Don't you understand? Why should it matter how I treat people, when Yuki's dead?" Kaname shout, his self-hatred, hurt and complete sorrow exploding like a volcano in his head.

For a second, Zero just stared at him, his brain trying to find out how he should react. He felt the blood leave his face rapidly, all his anger was completely gone, taken over by the shock and pain. He shook his head mechanically. "No," he whispered, staring at Kaname to try and find any indication in his eyes that he was joking. There was nothing but a consuming expression of pain. No, no, no. It couldn't be true. Kaname nodded helplessly. "It's not true. She can't be dead!" Zero screamed.

"I'm so sorry," Kaname whispered, tears glistening on his pale cheeks. Zero could feel something warm and wet on his cheek but it took him half a second to actually find out that he was crying too. He hadn't been crying for four years and felt flustered over doing it in front of Kaname. But all those thoughts never quite reached him, the shock over what Kaname was telling him was settling, giving way for the all-consuming sorrow. And a terrible emotionlessness.

It literally felt like someone was ripping his heart apart inside his body, slowly cutting off all emotion, all thoughts, only room for tears and misery. And pain. Zero was actually surprised that this feeling hit him, he thought that nothing would matter now, but still he gritted his teeth and choked back a cry as he, by accident, laid down on the bed and did something with his leg that hurt horribly. But he was happy for the physical pain, it gave him something else to think of for a moment. It was all his fault. If Kaname hadn't gone to rescue Zero, Rido would never have been able to touch Yuki and she would still be there. Kaname and him, it was their fault. "Oh, Zero, I know how you feel. I'm so…"

"NO!" Zero sobbed, when the pain inside got too big and had to get out. His sobbing turned into screams. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. The boy laid down on the bed, screaming while he turned and twisted wildly from side to side. Kaname's arms pinning him to the bed, tried to make him lay still, to stop screaming. When he moved so rapidly, he was ripping his own wounds open, it hurt horribly but Zero barely noticed. "Zero, calm down. Calm down," Kaname kept saying, trying in vain to force him to be still. Zero had to stop moving around.

Suddenly, Zero couldn't see anything, something was covering his eyes. He could feel a cloud descent onto his mind, and it only took a second before he couldn't move anymore, slackening in Kaname's arms and drifting into unconsciousness, as Kaname forced him asleep. Just before he was completely gone, Kaname said something, sounding muffled in Zero's ears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting, sorry for telling you this, sorry for making you sleep, sorry for being responsible for everything. And I'm sorry for leaving you."

It was only when they were seated in the car, that the horrible truth began to settle upon the nobles. Shiki was gone, he wouldn't come back. And they'd been right there, on the school grounds, able to help him, but they hadn't. Rima seemed to be the only one who was not sorry, just hurt and incredibly angry. More than once in the time they were on their way, the others tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen. "Don't you see how they toy with us? Purebloods are nothing, but selfish beasts that don't even care about killing their own family." The last was almost a scream, and the others looked into the floor. Of course, it was true that Kaname had used them to protect Yuki, but could it be true that he held no feelings for them other than what a parent would feel towards the persons working in a kindergarten?

"Rima, do you really think he sees us as nothing but puppets?" Takuma asked sadly, an almost pleading look in his eyes as his soft, green gaze met her hard, blue. Takuma was heartbroken, but it was almost as if he hadn't really understood yet and he feared that his pain and sorrow would be much worse when the truth finally settled upon him. Between him and Shiki; it had been more than just friendship, both had known that. If this hadn't happened, maybe they would have been able to work something out in the future. Now, nothing would ever work out between them. "Of course he does," she answered coldly. "We should have seen it before. He toys with us, but now I'm going to _show_ him what we can do."

"Rima, please don't say such things about Kaname-sama. He cares about us, he protects us and we protect him in return. We are alleys," Ruka whispered. She had difficulties grasping the situation, everything had happened so fast and she found great comfort in Akatsuki's arms. "Ruka, even your stupid, little obsession with Kaname can't cover the fact that he's abused every single one of us and have done it for quite a lot of time. I'm not going to calm down and should the impossible thing happen that for some reason, I'm not killed by Kaname's uncle but actually destroys him, Kaname will come next," she spat angrily, trying to cover up the fact that she was crying.

They were all quite heartbroken, some of them because of Shiki, others because of Kaname, but everyone shared the feeling of emptiness and complete loss of everything they had thought as, as well-established. "Rima, can't we please return? There is no way for you to fight a pureblood, you know that, so why do you insist on wasting your life like that?" Akatsuki asked, learning his head upon Ruka's peach-colored locks.

"I'm not wasting my life in any way," she spat, turning to look at him in rage. "There is no way I will be able to control myself if I meet the dorm president again and I don't want to spend my life in prison, so hurting the monster who's killing his own children will certainly be the only right choice." Rima's normal closed off and uncaring attitude was nowhere to be found, she was like a new person and it showed in her eyes. The others barely knew her anymore.

At the Aidou Estate, they had borrowed Hanabusa's father's car, a black Mitsubishi, which probably hadn't been cheap. Rima was driving and her mood resulted in some heart stopping maneuvers, around corners and through some not completely cleaned roads. "Rima, can't you please slow down?" Takuma begged as they rounded a corner a lot faster than they were permitted to. "No," was the uncaring answer and Takuma wondered if she actually did care about wither she wanted to die by the pureblood's hand, or, in a car accident.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Takuma asked, staring warily at the road in front of them. "Of course not," Rima answered, focusing with stoical silence at the road, trying to deny that the tears in the eyes were hers. It was a stupid question and Takuma knew that. None of them had any idea where Rido's real body was kept or if he was even there anymore. The last few days had been nothing but shock and sorrow. First Cross Yuki and now Shiki. It was like living in a world where the complete impossibilities the one day would be life rules the next.

"Then do you have any sort of a so called plan?" Ruka asked irritated, she was beginning to be pissed off. Rima were driving them around with no goal, no destination and absolutely no direction. "I do. We drive in direction of the scent of blood and the sound of screams. Then sooner or later, we have to meet the bastard." It would most probably be the latter of the two alternatives, but anyway, it was their best shot. Of course, they could try to locate the dorm leader, but none of them really wanted to meet him. It went both ways, they knew that they'd failed him and inside, they blamed him for leaving to save an _ex-human_ when they had all so desperately needed help on the academy.

Anyway, Aidou didn't want to betray Kaname, especially not when he might be their only option if they wanted to survive a battle with the older Kuran. None of them counted on that though, even though Akatsuki swore to himself that he would get Ruka out safely. "Maybe, it was better if we contacted the dorm leader," Aidou vaguely suggested. Rima, Akatsuki and Ruka looked at him wide-eyed. "No way are we going to ask Kuran for any sort of help," Rima spat angrily. "No way are we going to suggest that Kaname-sama gets hurt as well," Ruka said, her tiny voice high and clear. "No way are we going to make any contact to Kaname when he obviously tries to hide," Takuma said, the only one of them who knew why Kaname hadn't returned, why he was keeping himself out of reach for anyone. Aidou raised his arms to tell them that he understood that they didn't want for him to try and find the pureblood. The arm turned into a pointing finger, his eyes growing wide and his mouth opening in shock. If he hadn't looked so stunned and frightened, the others would have laughed.

"What is it, Hanabusa? Why are you looking like you've just seen an alien?" Akatsuki asked with barely concealed mockery. "There," was the only answer, the others looking in the direction Aidou was showing them and as soon as they saw for themselves what the blond noble had seen, they all went completely pale.

Why? Why would he hide completely from the outside world for a week and then suddenly, the dorm leader would stand there, in the middle of the city, waiting for a normal taxi? It made no sense.

Zero's eyes dizzily opened, he was having a strange feeling, almost as if he'd gotten drunk, the same relaxed feeling, just without a headache. He felt sluggish, such sluggishness that comes from being half sleeping. A released smile crept over his lips. A nightmare, nothing more than a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare, especially because it had seemed so real.

"Kaname?" he called, straightening up and whimpering in pain as his chest and groin hurt horribly. Odd. Zero had been sure that it was getting better, it had almost stopped hurting when he moved around, but now, it seemed like it was back. "Kaname?"

Zero looked around in the small room. Normally, Kaname would be there as soon as he heard Zero call out, and especially when the hunter whimpered. Zero would deny it to the last, but he missed the warm arms holding him close and the voice mumbling reassuringly in his ear whenever he was in pain. But the room was all empty, deserted. Maybe, he'd gone to the bathroom. It was a foolish thought, even though he was in pain, Zero's hunter senses would have told him that there was a pureblood nearby. It didn't even seem like there was a vampire in the building.

But there had to be, of course there was. He was just down in the lobby of the hotel, arranging something, and Zero was just too weak to notice. He lightly removed the sheet and recognized the pants. Kaname's pants. Zero sat on the bedside, wondering how he'd gotten on those and lightly touching the floor with his toes. The hotel wasn't the world's most exclusive and the red rugs covering the floor was old and dirty.

Suddenly, a horrible thought descended upon him. Kaname's pants. He was wearing Kaname's pants and the pureblood was nowhere to be found. Slowly, the last few moments before he was forced asleep went through his mind. Kaname had said that he was sorry for leaving. Zero jerked to his feet quickly, ignoring the burning pain and ran to the door and further down the hallway towards the lobby.

On his way, he tried to calm himself. No, no, of course Kaname was down here, there had just been something which had drawn his attention, something he needed to sign or do. When he reached the lobby, everybody looked at him, but it didn't matter. All Zero could think of was, that Kaname was nowhere to be seen. To hell with the fact that he was gasping from exhaustion and pain, that he was only wearing pants, and had no shoes on.

"My roommate, where is he?" Zero asked, partly learning on the desk to support himself. "Your roommate? How does he look?" a small, blonde girl asked him, standing behind the desk and letting her gaze judge Zero's quite inappropriate appearance with a degrading glare. It surprised the hunter that he even had to describe him. A young girl would definitely notice someone like Kaname.

"Well, he's… a young man, brown hair, reddish eyes, always wearing boring clothes," he started. She laughed lightly at his sarcastic remark with the clothes before once again judging his own appearance as if saying something like _not like you're looking better._ But apparently, she had noticed him. "Oh, yes. I think he left a couple of hours ago. He said that when you awoke, I had to tell you that he left a note. He…"

Zero didn't hear the last bit, he had already turned against the hallway and ran back to the room. As his mind was working a little better after the run, he noticed that Kaname had left some clothes in a nearby chair and on top of them, a piece of paper lay, a bit curled up due to being folded recklessly.

Zero unfolded the small piece of paper quickly, his fingers brushing lightly over the surface. He could see some places on the paper where Kaname had written so harshly that the pencil almost had went through it. But something was wrong with the handwriting. He'd seen Kaname's notes once, the pureblood's handwriting was very dapper, it had almost looked typewritten. This had been written in all hast, the writing was very shaky, but still Zero wouldn't have been able to produce something readable like this if he'd written it very fast like Kaname apparently had.

I'm sorry for leaving you like this. You should just relax, I've occupied the hotel room for the next two weeks, it's all

for your disposal. In my drawer, there is some money you might find useable. I think you know where I've gone.

You shouldn't come, promise me that. When you're well again, please just go to Cross Academy, I'll find you there.

Don't hold it against the Night Class, they don't know anything. I'm sorry.

The letter wasn't signed. It didn't have to be.

_Sorry for the terrible long wait on this chapter, but summer break is close and some things have to be done before. Also, I've started working on some other stories I plan to post during the break. Some oneshots and some series. The next chapter will probably be out in about a week, maybe lesser._


	18. Dark Sides

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Chapter 18 is out. The thing about Juri's pregnancies is made up for the fanfic. As well as the thing with Kaname's child, because it seems like he, as the only one, can see Yuki in the flashback she gets from drinking his blood in chapter 62-63 of the manga. It will probably show to be very AU in the future. But okay, almost everything about this fanfic is AU._

_The reasons for the slow updates are that it's summer holiday, so there is a lot of arrangements and birthdays. And it is not becoming better when I'm inspired for other chapters and other fics so I've actually written chapter one of a fanfic I mean to post when I'm done with everything else. Silly me…_

_Also, I know I promised that it would be out in a week, but it wasn't the meaning that the whole AkatsukixRuka thing should be in this chapter, it just turned out that way. I hope the longer chapter will help a little…_

_And for the third time, I will say that any meanings about a continuation of the story are most welcome, although I have received some positive answers._

_Warnings: Angst, sensual scenes. Do not reach if you're underage…. You've been warned, parts of this chapter is very sexual._

**Chapter 18: Dark Sides**

No way. There was no way in hell that Zero would stay here, not when the rest of the world apparently had decided to fight right now. As soon as he'd read the note left for him, he turned the small piece of paper into a lot of even smaller pieces, shredding it into confetti, and pulling on a shirt and some shoes, which the pureblood had brought for him. Zero wasn't used to charity, it felt strange to stand there in some clothes another had brought for him and especially clothes a vampire had brought. It didn't matter though, Zero barely took notice of what he was doing.

His entire mind was focused inwardly, closing off all other emotion, drowning in deep despair. As soon as he'd understood that his nightmare had been real, he was overcome with an immense hurt and hatred. He was so lost, so deep down, that he didn't even noticed how much it hurt whenever he moved. His desperate squirming earlier had ripped some of his wounds open.

Zero didn't even check out, he just ran out of the hotel, kept running, until he ended up in a suburb area of the town. Exhausted, he sank down against a dirty building, tears in his eyes. He felt as if he was diving, drowning into a sea of pain and despair. The hunter felt empty. What on earth was he supposed to do? He seriously pondered over committing suicide, but what would it help? He sure as hell was going to become some kind of ghost afterwards. He'd heard that ghosts was humans dying before they accomplished a task, so for him to die now apparently wouldn't even give him rest.

And besides, there was so much he needed to do before killing himself. He had to kill Rido, the one who had killed Yuki and done something so horrible to Zero himself. Yes. The monster who had first raped him and afterwards killed Yuki, he would die. Or at least, he would get hurt. Zero was gone, consumed, he didn't think things through, only seeking revenge, and it didn't matter that he might get killed. He would love that, embracing it, embracing _death_, and smiling while he did it.

And then, there was Kaname. The note stated that Zero would know where he'd gone, and yes, the hunter did know. Kaname was trying to find Rido, just like Zero, but he didn't care about the pureblood anymore. Kaname was such a hypocrite. Zero never wanted to see his filthy face again. _Or do you?_ Zero wanted to kill the bastard, his entire family, he hated every single one of them, all Kurans, all purebloods, all vampires, even himself.

But even if the impossible should happen and the hunter somehow managed to destroy Rido, Zero didn't even think he would want to kill Kaname. No, Zero wouldn't, he didn't like Kaname enough to just kill him and end his suffering. It would be much more… _satisfying_ to let the bastard live on with nothing, nothing at all. No Yuki.

He felt very uncomfortable as he walked through the streets towards a bus station, seeing how everyone looked strangely at him. But, oh well. His clothing did clash oddly with his piercings and the huge tattoo.

Kaname eyed the car with indifference as it pulled up by his side. "Kaname," Takuma said, literally jumping out of the car to greet his friend. The others also came out, having different reasons for meeting him. "I seriously hope that you're on your way to the academy," Kaname said, looking at them with well-placed bite in his tone and eyes. The last thing he needed was for the Night Class to follow him around and he didn't have enough time to talk with them.

"No, Kaname, we're on our way to Rido," Takuma explained, nodding towards the other students. Kaname dismissed that idea, it would be pure suicide. "You can't. Just return and inform everybody that right now, you should stay calm and not move outside the academy's grounds." When Rima stepped forward, Kaname could clearly feel her anger and hatred. "We will do as we see fit," she said shortly, not challenging him, but making it clear that she didn't want to do as he said.

Kaname breathed deeply before answering. He had already guessed what the problem was, they'd apparently seen through his lies and found out that he was using them. "I'm not trying to use any of you. I just don't want you guys to get hurt, so please, do as I say and go back to Cross Academy." He slowly inspected their faces, finding out who he could trust was on his side and who wasn't.

"Kaname-sama, please. Alloy us to help you," Ruka begged, stepping closer until they almost touched each other and desperately gripping his shirt. He sighed, pained, but determined to just hold them away from this mess, his hand nuzzling her hair gently before releasing his shirt from her grasp. "Ruka, I _don't_ want any of you to risk your own lives in an attempt to help me. If you want to help me, please make sure that Cross Academy is well guarded."

"But, Kaname-sama, it's in the middle of the day, you can't be outside like this. Let us at least drive you somewhere, to a hotel or something, where you can be inside, just during the day," Hanabusa said, his concern written clearly in his face. Kaname was just about to say that he didn't have time for something like that, but then again, he would never make them give up and what did he in fact have to do before the evening?

"Fine, to a hotel , but no longer."

"I don't want to…" Rima started, but Takuma interrupted, laying an arm on her slender shoulder and shaking his head. "No, Rima. Just think of it as a friendly help." Rima didn't look like she wanted to befriend Kaname in any way or do him a favor, but she nonetheless accepted to drive him to a hotel. Such a horribly long way to a hotel in defeating silence, everybody wondering what Kaname was planning, and him refusing to tell anything. When they finally arrived, Kaname simply apologized for the trouble and locked himself away in his room, like he'd often done in the dorm.

Kaname had so much to think about, he didn't have time for all the others to go around, trying to either do something for him or do something against him. How on earth were he supposed to fight Rido? He had to try, but there was nobody in the world who could help him and alone, he didn't stand many chances. As a boy, he'd been foolish enough to try and take out Rido by himself, a decision caused by serious errors in self-knowledge. The result had been his unwilling stay at the Ichijo Estate.

"Kaname-sama." It was a faint whisper, as if she was afraid that he should hear her. The uncertainty was clear in her face as she approached him, walking up in front of him. She breathed deeply before continuing. "Kaname-sama, I… I can't stand it any longer. This distance between us, how you avoid me. I want to be with you, Kaname-sama, I want to make you happy." Ruka's eyes told Kaname quite clearly that she meant what she was saying and that he would hurt her horribly if he rejected her.

The ice was giving way under her feet as she could read the reaction in the pureblood's face. She didn't want to force a response from him, but it felt as if her heart would be destroyed if this slow torture continued. Kaname gathered himself before replying in a cold, but caring tone. "I'm happy for your concern. But… I simply don't feel that way about you. You're a friend and a fellow student but not more than that," he said nonchalantly.

It hurt horribly. Ruka had known his answer from the beginning, but it was so much worse to actually hear him reject her feelings. "Why are you saying stuff like that, knowing that it will hurt me? Even though you are such a kind person, you still push me away from yourself," she whispered, a single tear of pure heartbreak visible on her pale cheek.

"Ruka, I…" Kaname started, but stopped before saying anymore. It would only make it much worse and he didn't want to hurt her even more. "I'm not sure I want to hear it," she whispered, trying to conceal her heartbreak. She was so foolish. She'd known the answer from the beginning, but had told Kaname how she felt. And told herself that she would stand up again if he said no. But she couldn't stand up again after this.

"Sorry," Kaname said, turning his head away from her. He was so horrible, behaving like a monster. First Zero, now Ruka. He'd hurt and abused both of them and he felt terrible. He sank down in a chair, when he heard her tender feet over the floor, running, and then the door, which was smacked.

Akatsuki was waiting outside the door and when he saw her come running out, her face streaked with tears, he literally saw red for a moment as his rage colored his eyes. The noble hurried into Kaname's room, slamming his table to make his presence known, even though Kaname with no doubt already knew. "I once told you that if you ever caused Ruka unhappiness, I wouldn't let it be settled easily," he shout, glaring daggers at the pureblood when he turned to look in his direction.

"What would you have liked me to say? Should I have accepted her feelings for me and loved her halfheartedly? Is that what you wish for her?" Kaname asked, pinning Akatsuki to the spot with a mere glare and the noble could clearly see in his eyes that he was deeply saddened over rejecting her feelings like that. "Is it?" he repeated. "Look, this is hard for me too. Don't go around and think that you're the only person in the world who cares for her."

"I guess I am rather selfish," Akatsuki murmured, his rage sinking, replaced by hurt. "No you're not. I am the selfish person here, pushing people away from myself like that. It makes me sad that I have so little control of the situation that I have no choice but to be rough on you guys."

"Is it okay if I ask you to let me into your conscience and tell me what will happen?" Akatsuki asked, sitting down in a nearby chair and judging the pureblood's face for a reaction. "Of course it's okay, but I really don't know what to tell you as I'm unaware of how much you know," Kaname answered, a sad almost-smile forming on his lips. "Who is Rido?" Akatsuki started, happy that Kaname apparently counted on being honest.

"My uncle," was the automatic response, before Kaname understood that Akatsuki probably had meant something else. "Did you know my parents?" he suddenly asked, Akatsuki looking strangely at him. Why did he suddenly mention his parents? It had nothing to do with this subject. "I have seen them and knew a little about the Kuran couple," he answered hesitantly, trying to read the explanation for the question in Kaname's face. "They were very kind, and it pained them that they only had one child. It is my sadness too. And even though they loved the boy so dearly, he was taken away from them." Akatsuki stared at him, he didn't understand. "Please explain," he asked, noticing how Kaname was blinking tears away.

"Juri gave birth to a baby boy once. A sweet boy," Kaname smiled, his thoughts long gone, focusing on the memories of the little pureblooded baby. His smile slowly disappeared. "But he… he died… in my arms," he whispered, his voice a bit husky from concealed emotions. "After just… four weeks of life," he said, wiping the tears away, his voice breaking at some points. "And it was all just to make me rise again. I can't bear that thought, that such a little boy should die just to summon a monster in his place."

"Wait, you're not…" Akatsuki didn't know what to say, what it meant. "I'm a monster. Don't you think an older relative would be a monster to abuse his family, especially a baby? Juri was pregnant five times, two miscarriages and two stillborn girls. And when she finally gave birth to a living son, he was taken away by Rido and killed by me. They only had a living child for 26 days," Kaname whispered, feeling how it pained him and thinking that he deserved it.

"But that is you, isn't it? That baby boy of the Kuran couple, that must be you?" Akatsuki asked, his confusion clear in his eyes as he listened to Kaname's confessions. "I'm much older than the sweet boy, much crueler. Rido used him to awake me from a sleep that had lasted for thousands of years. It wasn't what I wanted, but there wasn't much to do about it and now, I only see him as my uncle and he sees me as his nephew, even though none of us is happy about our relation. And the only thing that is different in our relation is the fact that he holds absolute power over me." Kaname spit the last part out. He crossed his arms in a motion that seemed to be indifference, but in fact was a trick to cover up the fact that he was shaking.

Kaname could remember the pain all too well. The breathtaking pain of being on fire inside. His thoughts turned into knives, cutting his head to pieces, the feeling of not being able to stop anything done to him, and the burning sensation of someone inside his head. But at the same time, it was nothing but feelings and sensations, in fact, he was lying on a cold, metal table, chained up, he was actually freezing, but inside he was burning. And through the darkness, Rido's mocking grin, a hand nuzzling Kaname's hair.

"Who are you?" Akatsuki whispered, suddenly seeing the dorm president with new eyes. "I'm the Kuran ancestor, awaken by Rido after almost ten thousand years in the Kurans' basement."

"Excuse me?" Akatsuki said, looking at Kaname wide-eyed. "You heard me," Kaname answered nonchalantly. "Rido is in fact my great-something grandson, but I don't really like talking about it and prefer for him to be my uncle. And Yuki my cousin."

"What does Rido want?" Akatsuki asked, a bit nervous over the fact that Kaname actually had children. "Rido wants nothing but one single person. Me. He wants to drink my blood and he will destroy anything that stands in his way. That's why I don't want you guys to stay."

Akatsuki needed to ask what was on his mind. "If you're the Kuran ancestor, why have I then seen you as a small child?" Kaname smiled, it seemed like it amused him. "When I was awakened, I hadn't gotten any blood for thousands of years and to avoid turning into a Level E, mad with first, I simply restarted my life, turning myself into an infant. So actually, I was a five-year-old boy thousands of years after my daughter died."

"You have a daughter?" Akatsuki was deeply shocked by that revelation, even though it shouldn't come as such a shock when he was the ancestor of an entire clan. "Yes, but now I see her more as an ancestor of mine. She was so beautiful. With brown hair and reddish eyes. She was looking very much like Yuki," Kaname explained with a half-smile.

"But I think it's best for you to go back and help Ruka now. If you know too much, Rido might see you as a threat," Kaname warned, Akatsuki nodding slightly and leaving the room. Yes, his daughter. He hadn't thought about her for what seemed like a million years. She looked a lot like Yuki, they even had similar names. Yuki and Yumi. They were very similar, probably partly the reason why he'd loved Yuki from the very first time they met, the other reason being the desire that his mother's life shouldn't be wasted.

Akatsuki found Ruka lying face down on the little bed in his hotel room. She was crying hoarsely and when he heard it, it didn't even matter what Kaname had told him. It was shocking news of course, but nothing meant more to him than seeing her happy and right now, she needed his support, even if she didn't know it. He sat down by the bedside and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Oh, Akatsuki! I'm so… so…" Ruka cried, clinging violently to his striped shirt and sobbing wildly against his chest. Right now, she needed the other's presence so badly, needed to feel him close to her, even as she wished he was someone else. Ruka could feel his soft hands caress her back, feel them lying on her tender shoulders, holding her against the other. Almost unnoticeable, so soft that Ruka barely was able to feel it, his lips had touched her hair, gently, but intimate.

"Sweet fool," he whispered, his voice soft and gentle with sympathy. How he wished that Ruka didn't want for something so impossible to happen so badly, it broke her so much that he rejected her. Ruka fought harshly to stop sobbing, allowing her to speak. "I already k-knew that he wo-wouldn't return my feelings, but I still kept h-hoping." Even though he was hurt, Akatsuki couldn't even blame her. She definitely wasn't the first one he'd had to reject and Akatsuki knew it hurt the pureblood each and every time.

Any noble would welcome him with open arms, not just because of Kaname's status, but also because of his never failing attitude. Almost never failing. In his room before, Akatsuki had seen a short glimpse of the Kaname the others didn't know. That thought made the noble think of what Kaname in fact had said. How could it be true? Could Kaname really be the Kuran ancestor, awoken by Rido? Even through the clouds of confusion and disbelief, it worried him that Rido was the one who'd awoken Kaname. That would automatically create a bond, not as strong as a blood bond or the bond between ex-human and creator, but strong enough to inflict horrible pain on the receiving part of the bond. These were, of course, just speculations, it was very possible that the bond the dorm president shared with Rido was the only one of it's kind, but still, Akatsuki was quite sure of the damaging effects.

Suddenly, Ruka apparently remembered where she was. "Oh, I'm sorry for intruding into your room like that, I'll just leave," she said, unwillingly releasing herself from his arms. "Sure you want to leave?" he asked worriedly, holding her hand and begging her to stay with his eyes. That nearness and love he offered her, she needed that. "No," she whispered learning closer again and resting her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck.

It was only natural, and probably an accident, but in a moment her delicate lips touched his jugular, making him gasp in arousal over being touched in so intimate a spot. Akatsuki's hands automatically sled up to press her face against the spot. She hesitated for a second but then touched the spot again, on purpose this time. Her tongue touched him too, following the curve of his muscular jaw, something that sent spikes of aroused pleasure through him, giving him an urge to bite her, an urge to be bitten by her. He lifted her head a little away from his neck, his eyes full of the unspoken question that they were both thinking off. Her eyes told him clearly that she wanted it too.

Akatsuki's lips touched hers for a second, very lightly and gently, but it sent spikes of warmth through both and it felt as if the earth itself would consume them if they stopped now.

Their lips met again, joining, matching, and both parts enjoyed it this time, her soft, trying lips, against his craving, rough lips. Their tongues' lightly touched each other's, Ruka's tongue sled into his mouth. No reason. There was absolutely no reason for her fright, no reason for her to have avoided him for so many years. He loved her, something the pureblood never had and would never do, he cared about her and only her, wanted her to be happy and she wanted him to be happy in return.

Ruka lightly gasped, this was pure bliss, and she pulled back, bowed down and licked and kissed his neck, driving him mad. _Maybe, it isn't what I have wanted but at least, I won't hurt Kaname-sama or Akatsuki. Oh, please. Why am I excusing myself? This feels wonderful…_

"Akatsuki…" she murmured, her voice betraying her own aroused bliss. If he would just come a little closer. Somewhere deep inside, Ruka felt guilty for using him to ease her own pain and suffering, but her needs controlled her now. She wanted him to come closer, closer, closer all the time until they couldn't get closer to each other.

He gripped her hair, pulling her backwards to lie on the small bed, their mouths meeting again. This was heaven for both of them, Akatsuki's heaven being that this was what he'd wished for his entire life, Ruka's heaven being that it stopped the painful feeling in her chest, gave her something else to think of and felt so damn good.

His mouth sled lower down, caressing the side of her mouth, her jaw, her neck tenderly. Akatsuki's vampire instincts took over and it became impossible to resist the deep, animalistic lust to penetrate her skin and taste her blood, which he could feel pouring through her veins under the pale skin. Ruka gasped when a spike of pain hit her, but then relaxed in pleasurable assurance that Akatsuki had bit her. It felt amazingly to have her blood drained by a lover, it made her lust for tasting his and she tipped her head to rest on his shoulder, her body telling him what she intended to do.

The blood bond formed between them had nothing to do with the feral pleasure that radiated out from them as they both felt the other drain them, while sucking blood themselves. For a vampire, that was absolute sexual bliss, almost as intimate as sex itself. Of course, it upped the sensations a little that they now shared a bond, it made them both lust for more. His hand sled down over her body, then found what it was searching for and continued up under her blouse, needing to feel her bare skin. She wanted to feel his in return.

They released each other's necks and instead, their mouths touched each other's, biting, licking and kissing. Why didn't they just take this to the next level? They both wanted it, needed it.

Akatsuki could feel the other's hands on his chest, opening the highest button in his shirt. Unwillingly, he broke off the kiss and focused on her glazed eyes. "Are you sure you want to…?" he asked warily, afraid that his words might be misunderstood. There was nothing he wanted more right now, he didn't want to pull away, but he knew that Ruka would feel bad later if she did this. "I don't want it to stop," she whispered. "Do you?" she asked saddened, a quick flare of hurt in her gaze. Would he reject her too? Of course, she would force Akatsuki to nothing, but she wanted, needed the noble right now, right here. She had kissed him only because she wanted to stop the painful feeling in her chest after Kaname's brutal rejection earlier, but she found that it wasn't the only reason.

"Never," Akatsuki purred, a feral lust in his eyes as he laid down over her on the small bed. It was a bit uncomfortable to lie on such a small bed, but as their lips met again, they both forgot everything around them and just focused on each other. In a matter of seconds, Ruka had opened all the buttons in his shirt and it was thrown to the ground, followed by her blouse. They didn't break off the kiss, wouldn't let go and her hands sled down to undo his belt buckle. He took off her skirt, cursing under his breath. "What?" Ruka whispered, opening the trousers fully. "I just wish you didn't wear so many layers."

She knew that she'd feel bad afterwards, feel bad that she'd somehow betrayed Kaname, even though she knew he would never want any such thing from her. Oh well, damn it all, the less noble side of her thought and right now, that side was the one controlling her. The belt disappeared down on the floor together with Akatsuki's trousers and her leggings. The clothes was soon followed by a pile of discarded underwear. "Pink dogs?" Akatsuki asked, a loving, mocking tone in his voice as he stared backwards at her underwear. "It was a gift," she answered, turning his head to look on her again and catching his lips. But it wasn't enough, it felt too normal and her head sled lower down to touch his jugular, their naked bodies getting entangled in each other.

She spread her legs to allow him entrance, a moment feeling how she was twisting a knife around in her heart. Kaname-sama. Was she betraying him by doing this? But she wouldn't regret doing this, not right now at least, especially not when the noble on top of her got inside, pleasurable heat spiking through them both. "Akatsuki…" It was a low whisper, a purr of deep, wild pleasure and lust for more. He thrust in and their lips almost met, only separated by gasps which made it impossible to kiss.

"Ruka…" The same animalistic, seductive tone in his voice as in hers as he spoke, thrusting in again and again.

Takuma and Hanabusa was playing cards in Takuma's room, located just on the other side of the wall and none of the nobles could focus on the game as it became louder and louder. They tried very hard not to listen to the gasps and whimpers, but it was an impossible task, it felt as if the sounds were getting closer and closer. Hanabusa coughed, trying to ignore the very _intimate_ sounds his cousin was making in the other room.

"Umm, so… What happened after the cocktail party?" Hanabusa asked, grasping the first and best subject of conversation. It wasn't just to avoid listening too much to what was going on in the next room, Hanabusa had actually wanted to know this. Takuma was taken aback by the question. He didn't know how much information he was expected to tell the other noble, Kaname wouldn't like it at all if Takuma by accident told Hanabusa of anything about Ichiou's abuse of his ward.

The more he thought of this subject, the more it struck Takuma how little he knew himself. He knew that Kaname had been beaten roughly sometimes, but he was beginning to suspect that something even worse had happened, something Takuma had missed. He remembered with horror the time Kaname had disappeared for 12 hours and when he finally returned for breakfast in the evening, he had been all red in the face and on the body to the point where Takuma barely dared touching him. The one time he did, he had just lightly took a hold on the pureblood's arm and Kaname had gasped in pain, his face betraying how much it hurt.

"Well. Kaname returned to the Ichijo Estate where he was until five days ago where he disappeared and then reappeared today." Takuma was clearly avoiding the question, he didn't know what to answer. Hanabusa figured out that he had to ask directly. "What happened between Ichiou and Kaname-sama? And what have happened in the past?"

How much would Kaname feel comfortable with Aidou knowing about this? "As you know, the relation between them hasn't always been smooth…" That was an understatement, even the public knew about the tense relationship between them as Kaname multiple times had tried to reject Ichiou's guardianship without success, the only result being a longer disappearance from the house. Takuma didn't know what happened during those times when Kaname would suddenly disappear and when he returned, he looked all broken and weak, even though he hid it well.

Takuma was utterly happy when it seemed like the two nobles in the next room got into the ending phase of the act, giving them both something else to think of.

"Oh, God!" Akatsuki gasped as he climaxed, his head falling down to rest on her breast in the aftermath of the intense pleasure. Her fingers knotted gently in his hair as they both began to relax a little, allowing themselves to rest and they feel asleep in each other's arms.


	19. All The Sanity In Me

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Back to my 21 chapters plan as the last scene got into the last chapter as well… Chapter title from the Evanescence song My Immortal. It fits rather well with both Zero and Kaname's situations. I'm so enormously sorry for the terribly, terribly long wait this time, I have been soooo unmotivated (not like I haven't written anything, I just wrote the wrong chapters)…_

**Chapter 19: All The Sanity In Me**

Aidou knocked lightly on the door to the pureblood's room in the hotel. "Kaname-sama?" he asked, turning around to face the other nobles all waiting for Kaname's reply. Aidou shook his head, wishing he had better news for them. "He's not there, I can't feel his presence either."

"Why isn't he there? Why did he leave?" Takuma asked, his voice on the brink of panic. He didn't understand why Kaname insisted on doing this alone, without any help, even though they were more than ready to help him. "I don't think he wants us to be in trouble," Akatsuki said, wondering over the words he'd heard yesterday. His arm pulled Ruka closer.

Aidou's gaze wandered over the small group gathered outside the door. Takuma in a green pajamas, Rima in a yellow nightgown, Akatsuki with the blue pajamas, standing beside Ruka whose hair still was a bit muzzled from the pillow. "Is there any of you who might have an idea as to where he went?" he asked, searching for an answer in his cousin's eyes.

Akatsuki saw the glance he got. "Hanabusa, if the dorm president don't want us to follow him, why don't we just stay here without interrupting?" he asked, knowing how Kaname felt about them. To Aidou, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kaname, _his_ Kaname, was in serious danger out there, all by himself, and Aidou wasn't going to just wait here. If Akatsuki knew where the dorm president had gone, Aidou wanted him to tell him.

"Akatsuki, Kaname-sama is in danger, don't you understand? We need to help him," the noble growled, he was growing tired of waiting for his cousin to come with an explanation or location. "He doesn't want us to come," Akatsuki tried, knowing it wouldn't help anyway. Aidou had made his decision and he would never, ever wait while Kaname was hurt.

"Did Kaname-sama say anything about a location of his uncle?" Aidou then asked, ignoring Akatsuki's last statement. To Aidou, Kaname was not just a pureblood or a fellow student, he was a friend and Aidou would protect him to the last. He sighed in frustration when Akatsuki shook his head. It would be devastatingly hard to find Kaname-sama if he didn't wanted to be found. A pureblood was amazingly skilled at covering up his tracks, they would be completely unable to find out where he had gone. But Aidou couldn't just wait, couldn't just sit here, playing cards and hoping for the best when Kaname might get hurt somewhere.

"Akatsuki, what did he tell you?" Aidou asked, intending to squeeze the last bit of information out of his cousin. This question left the noble with a hard decision. The others had the right to know, but maybe, Kaname-sama didn't want them to. "He will be in trouble," he simply answered, leaving out the reason for this.

_Oh, God._ Zero definitely should have stayed at the hotel, but by now, it was far too late to regret. He'd ended up going to a guesthouse anyway and paid with the money Kaname had left for him. It wasn't as good quality as the other hotel, especially not the bed, and it hurt a bit when Zero moved around. Damn it all. There wasn't much to do about it and he had to keep going. He just… didn't know where he was heading.

He checked out early and left the small suburb area in which he'd slept. Kaname hadn't left enough money for him that he could continue checking in and out of hotels and paying taxis for driving him around. With no other alternative, Zero was now seated in a small taxi, heading for Cross Academy, even though it probably was the place where he least of all wanted to be, except for Rido's basement perhaps.

"Thank you," he murmured absentmindedly to the driver as he handed him the money and got out. Zero was actually a bit surprised that it looked exactly like the time he'd left it and walked in the opposite direction, towards the woods. So much had happened since then, so many horrible things and he got a small shock when he realized that it only were two weeks ago. Zero felt an uncomfortable shiver run up his spine, thinking about those two weeks.

Returning to Cross Academy proved to be much more difficult than Zero would ever have imagined. It felt as if he'd never even leaved. How could the girls from the Day Class run around and talk about some of the remaining Night Class students when Yuki no longer was here? How could some guys from Zero's class wave at him, grinning, when Yuki no longer was here? The guys didn't even like him, nobody in the Day Class or the Night Class liked him in any way, except Yuki. The absence of her was everywhere he looked.

Zero looked at the café and remembered Yuki, Sayori and himself standing, watching in faint shock and amusement as the vice dorm president of the Night Class came running after Kurenai Maria. Zero looked at the gates of the Moon Dorm and remembered the countless times they'd been prefects together. Zero looked at the Chairman's quarters and remembered the room in which he'd been locked up, where Yuki had dragged him to the bathroom and so selflessly shared her blood with him. Zero could feel a knotted fist in his stomach.

Then Sayori came running towards him, smiling faintly and gave him a quick hand as waiting for him to return her high five. He didn't. Slowly, Sayori let her hand fall, a blush spreading over her cheeks, she probably thought that he'd seen it as childish or something like that to make a high five. "Um, It's… good to see you back," she faintly tried, giving him a half-smile which Zero didn't return either. Then, it seemed like she made up her mind and simply went on and answered the question that was on her mind. "Kiryuu-kun, do you know what has happened to Yuki?"

That was too much. Far too much. With an immense force of will, Zero fought down his tears and simply began running towards his old room, barely looking at where he was running. He could feel Sayori's worried gaze in his neck, but he didn't mind. In his wild fight to just get away, he didn't see where he ran and tripped a couple of times, but he simply regained focus and continued. Finally, he fell truly, stretching his hands in front of himself to avert the impact. He scratched himself horribly on the gravel, bleeding sluggishly from his palms, but he just stood right up and continued running until he finally threw himself on his old bed and sobbed wildly, his sobs irrupting into screams of pure powerlessness and sorrow.

It felt as if a massive wave descended upon him, pulling him down, burying him in sorrow. His lungs craved a way out of the pain, but he didn't find any air and he didn't get to the surface. Finally, he fell asleep.

The darkly tinted glass reflected Kaname's worried face, while he fought to get at least a little color in his cheeks. It was a very bad idea to look like he could faint any moment. He didn't want to give anything away about his emotional state of mind, especially not in front of his uncle. He would meet him, face him and get this done without looking like he might collapse. That was only how he felt inside, that he might soon faint.

He had decided to leave as soon as he'd received the call from Rido, giving him an exact address, just like the time his uncle had held Zero imprisoned. But this time, Kaname came without a fight, of his own free will, because there was nothing else which was able to stop this endless circle. Kaname lightly bit his lower lip. What if he couldn't…? No, he didn't allow himself to stay in that state of mind. He just had to stop thinking about the last time he'd seen Rido's reel body and instead concentrate on what the bastard had done to Zero and Yuki.

He had to, if he thought about what Rido had done to Kaname himself, the pureblood was sure that he would ask the driver to bring him back. He focused on his rage rather than his fear to keep himself from shaking. But still, he felt cold sweat break out everywhere on his body and his face turn pale despite his best efforts.

It was horrible to think that he actually, on some plan at least, was connected to his terrible uncle, a bond that gave Rido the power to control Kaname. When he'd inhibited Shiki's body, Kaname had had no worries as he was bound to Rido, not just his presence. But now, in his own body, Rido could make Kaname suffer with a pain that only he could inflict. Kaname didn't even want to think about it, even though eight years had passed, the pain had burned into his memory and he was afraid that not even the pain he remembered could match the true terror of Rido's powers. The bond they shared was probably even worse than both blood bonds and bonds between creator and ex-human.

A blood bond was usually created on purpose between two lovers, but it could just as well be created by accident and lead to new couples. Sadly, some vampires created blood bonds with others, maybe even though the other part didn't want to, and used it to control and dominate the other part of the bond. That was very dangerous, it could have damaging effects.

A blood bond was definitely not a thing to be taken lightly. Of course, there were good sides as well, they were normally created between lovers because it gave absolute and intense pleasure to make love to each other and even though the relationship weren't romantic it gave off an almost magnetic force, pulling the parts towards each other. It made them want to be near each other and touch each other.

To make a bond with another was one of the greatest signs of privacy, but an involuntarily bond was a horrible thing, which gave the creator the power to force another vampire into submission. Even though it was usually the case, a bond didn't have to have anything to do with love, it was more a mechanism to give complete sensual pleasure.

The bond between creator and ex-human bound the D' to his master's voice and made sure that the creator could handle the monster they had created themselves. It was an unbreakable bond, just like blood bonds, and as only purebloods, who lived forever, could create ex-humans, it was an eternal curse. Or, it should be unbreakable. _Zero. _Kaname's hand instinctively sled to his bite area.

If Kiryuu could defy the bond and attack Shizuka, so could Kaname. But how could he count on anything when the bond he shared with Rido was something completely unique? How could he build on such quicksand? The sad truth was that Kaname had no idea at all what he was letting himself into.

Kaname sighed and learned his head against the window, watching the world pass by outside. In less than five minutes, they would be at the address Kaname had received and then he'd had to walk in and face his uncle for the first time in eight years. It made his stomach turn.

Much too fast, the driver stopped the car in front of a huge estate. He thought that Kaname couldn't hear him, but his pureblooded hearing allowed him to hear the man's flute and his silent "wow" when he saw the house. Rido chose his spots with care, Kaname had to give him that.

Kaname gave the driver his money and walked really, really slowly up in front of the house. He didn't really know what to do next, if he was expected to just enter or Rido wanted him to wait outside. Kaname took his chance and lightly opened the huge mahogany doors.

How Zero had been able to resist Shizuka's power over him was nothing short of a mystery. You couldn't break a bond. You couldn't. Hope suddenly struck him. If Zero could defy a bond, maybe he could as well. He could try at least, even though it wasn't anything he himself would count at. If he could, he would have found a way to do it eight years ago. Maybe, he should try to think of nothing, maybe that would help. If he didn't think of anything, Rido would have no thoughts to turn into knives.

But that would be impossible, Kaname knew that. Maybe he could… _No. Fool, stop trying to find excuses for yourself._ Kaname steeled himself and opened the door, slowly stepping inside. _Stop being a chicken_, he said to himself, but he couldn't stop casting nervous glances in the corners of the huge entre. As soon as he got inside, the faint scent of Rido increased tenfold and Kaname located him to be upstairs. Should he just leave? No, the last couple of weeks he'd been so terribly weak, by accident, he'd come to show the world how he was behind the façade. He just had to find that façade again and wear it.

He walked the stairs really slowly, taking very deliberate steps. At the end, there was a corridor with two doors, Kaname's instincts telling him which to choose. The room he found himself in was dimly lit, comfortable for vampire eyes in the middle of the day. It was very old-fashioned decorated, soft couches and beds standing everywhere. His uncle was lying on such a couch, a small table with blood tablets and water by his side, and he was slowly licking blood off his fingers.

"Don't you know it's childish to play with your food, _uncle_?" Kaname asked, cold disdain in his voice now. He'd also gotten his face under control, only showing bored indifference mingled with hate. Rido chuckled lightly and shifted the position so he was now sitting, not lying, on the couch. "Nephew. I'm so delighted that you could find some time in your busy high school life to come and visit me," Rido said, his voice almost lowering into a hiss.

"But, I'm actually quite surprised that you _dared_ meet me in person, Kaname. You're a pureblood, I don't think you would forget," Rido said, his eyes mocking Kaname as he stood up casually. "I haven't forgotten. That's why I'm here," Kaname answered, his muscles contracting, making ready to strike. Yes, it was true that he was here because he hadn't forgotten. He couldn't forget nor forgive Rido for what he'd done. Killed Yuki, raped Zero and tortured Kaname himself.

A low growl escaped Kaname's lips as he learned forward to strike. Rido merely glanced at his nephew, he was looking a bit fond, as if judging his own creation. That look was too much. Kaname hissed, before throwing himself at his uncle, his teeth centered on the other pureblood's neck. One of Rido's hands caught Kaname in his throat, blocking off not only the attack but also the younger Kuran's airway.

An eerie grin played across Rido's face as he forced his nephew back, his fingers tightening until Kaname couldn't breathe. For a second, he even considered using his piece de triumph already, but it would be quite a lame and uneven fight then. Not that it wasn't uneven from the start; in Rido's opinion, Kaname didn't stand a chance. He saw his nephew's eyes turn bloodred and then felt a horrible pain in his hand, the one holding around Kaname's throat, when it splintered completely, releasing Kaname who fell back and made ready to strike again.

Rido looked at his rebuilding hand with fascination. "It hurt," he said, smiling at Kaname like a little child who'd just discovered something amusing and different. Of course, his pure blood healed the hand immediately, the bone, skin and tissue almost already back in place.

Zero awoke with a scream, his eyes darting across the room, sweat visible on his pale skin. His eyes were red of tears and the pillow wet. He couldn't stay here, he had to get out, get away from this place. Zero quickly pulled on a pair of his own trousers, a T-shirt and some shoes before storming out the door to get to the gates.

"Kiryuu-kun," a voice addressed him as he ran past an open door. He recognized the voice as his adopted father's but he just couldn't bring himself to stop. "Hey, wait Kiryuu-kun," Chairman Cross continued, almost running after the boy. Zero slowly stopped, turning to look at his almost-father. "What do you want?" he asked, in no mood for small talking, actually sounding a bit harsher than he'd wanted to.

"Where are you going, Kiryuu? I didn't even know you had returned. What happened afterwards?" the chairman asked, gesturing for Zero to follow him into his office. Zero slowly followed staring to the ground the entire way in. So this was the reason for the chairman's indifference. He simply didn't know what had happened, maybe he didn't even know that Yuki was dead. But Zero couldn't say it, didn't want to be the one to tell what had happened, tell that it was all his fault. Yuki, Yuki. Thinking on her was like twisting a knife around in his own heart.

Zero had to get out, had to get away from this place. With a sigh of complete powerlessness, he turned his back to a confused chairman and ran back out. Too early. He couldn't say it. Say those words.

The wind blowing in his face was a welcome change, as the stone changed to grass under his feet while he headed for the gates. Nobody could understand him. Maybe Kaname. No, not Kuran, never Kuran. Because the bastard didn't care for anyone, he only thought of himself.

"Zero," a boy addressed him as he ran past him. "Where do you think you're going, Zero? It's really mean to block me out like this, do you know that?" the voice continued. Zero stopped, turned and faced the boy, silently begging him to just leave him alone. "Is there any point in your speech, Ichiru?" he asked, his voice dripping with rage and hurt. His twin looked utterly confused. "Aren't you interested at all in getting your revenge?" Then, his voice became filled with malice. "Or did Yuki really mean so little to you that you don't care about her death?" How on earth did Ichiru know that? For a second, Zero didn't understand anything. Then, it struck him.

Of course he knew. He was, after all, the Council's little puppy. How he would have loved to say that, to get out with all his hurt feelings. But, no, he had to gather himself, had to know where Rido was. "Do you know where he is?" Zero asked, fighting to restrain his trembling voice. The smile he got in return told him quite clearly. "That favorite pureblood of yours is there too."

Alone. Kaname was so very, very alone. For him, this was a serious fight, but it looked as if Rido only saw it as a dance with no music. Every time Kaname attack, he either avoided the impact or counterattacked. The only damage Rido had gotten was a few scratches across the face, but Kaname was bleeding from his shoulder, the wound hadn't healed for some reason.

Finally, Rido stretched out his arms, presenting his chest. "You can't kill me, Kaname," he mocked, inviting the other to attack. Kaname let out a low snarl before throwing himself at his uncle, trying to predict what Rido would do.

He just stepped to the side, away from Kaname and the younger Kuran missed. That, however, wasn't as bad as the feeling of Rido's arm around his chest when he landed and the feeling of cold metal on his jaw. _What the…?_ He tried to turn his face, to see what was touching him but a hand, holding his hair, jerked his head to the other side. Kaname's hands automatically sled up to take a hold on the arm holding the anti-vampire weapon. He could feel the electric jolts.

"I must say that I'm fairly impressed over your… _artistic_ skills. Must have been hard to create this fine little weapon, hmm? And yet, after ten thousand years, it's as beautiful as ever," Rido whispered, sounded completely amazed. It was the Bloody Rose of course, he must have snatched it from Zero.

"It is very unfair to use a hunter weapon, uncle," Kaname complained, his hand still struggling to pull the gun away from the delicate skin on his jaw. "Oh, you should be grateful to me, shouldn't you? If I chose, I could have used the much worse method, remember?" Rido whispered into his ear, his hair brushing over Kaname's chin. "You don't want me to do that, do you?"

Kaname wouldn't give Rido that satisfaction, so he kept stoically silent. "Answer me, brat, do you want me to do it, cause then I'll do it," Rido warned, pressing the gun into his nephew's jaw until the entire bone hurt horribly. Kaname was too scared of the pain to keep silent anymore. "No," he whispered, sighing almost audibly when Rido removed the gun from his jaw.

"Lay down. If you move, I'll shoot you, if you talk, I'll shoot you, understood?" Rido said, shoving Kaname down on his stomach, a hand holding him pinned down. One of Rido's knees hit him in the back and yes, Kaname understood that right now, all he could do was laying still. "I can understand that after our little… _meeting_ you got back to Ichiou." Rido grinned to himself, shaking his head in disapproval. "And even though he treated you so bad. You're weak, you know that? That's probably why no one likes you…" he wondered.

"That's a lie," Kaname spat out, turning to face his uncle and sadly also the Bloody Rose. Rido shook his head, lightly touching Kaname's cheek with the gun. "Did you forget about our little agreement, Kaname?" he asked, clicking the safety patch off. Kaname wasn't really afraid of getting shot, that would be physical pain and he could handle that. "It's no lie," Rido explained, bowing down to sit right in front of Kaname.

"Mention just one person who does care for you, Kaname." Kaname's answer came within an instant. "Yuki," he said, confident. "Yuki?" Rido asked, faint amusement and disbelief in his voice now. "Didn't she say she hated you, hmm?" Yes she did say it, but, but… "She wasn't herself…" Kaname tried.

"She was more herself at that point than she'd been for ten years, Kaname. I know what she felt, I felt it too, right?" Rido's words stung inside. "T-the Night Class then…" Kaname whispered, curling into a ball on the ground. "Sure, as if the Night Class likes you in person. But then again, they can't really be blamed, can they nephew? They're just like everybody else. They're nobles, after all. Nobles only befriend the purebloods for one thing, right?"

"But, they do care. They do care," Kaname whispered, repeating it because he was unsure. "Do you really think that? Nobody likes you." Rido's voice was like poison to his mind. "Nobody cares about you. Haven't everybody proved that to you? You were just as much in danger as Yuki was that night, but who did your own mother decide to change, hmm? Isn't that enough evidence?" Kaname shook his head quickly. "No, no. It was not like that. Yuki was just a child, she couldn't take care of herself like I could," Kaname said, wishing that Rido would stop playing with his mind like that.

"You were a child too, Kaname. You were weak, you still are. Don't you see how you curl up on the ground like a puppy now? So you see, there really is nobody who cares about you. You're alone, Kaname…" Rido whispered the last words in his ear, feeling how Kaname trembled despite his best efforts. "Kiryuu," it was such a faint whisper that even with Rido's pureblooded hearing, he had difficulties hearing what his nephew said.

"Oh yes, the Kiryuu boy. He is delicious don't you think?" Rido asked Kaname while forcing him to look at his uncle. "What? I don't know," Kaname said, utterly confused. How could he know whether Zero was delicious or not? Truth to be said, he had many times, in secret of course, admired the scent coming from the hunter, but he'd never tasted it. "Haven't you tried him? Oh, that's such a shame that you didn't take what was placed right in front of you. With his good looks, delicate body and sweet, sweet blood it's as if he is _made_ for our purpose, don't you think? Made to be at our disposal…"

"He is _not_ made to be your pet, Rido. How dare you even suggest that you can do with him as it pleases you?" Kaname shout, aiming a punch at his uncle, who caught his arm before the hand hit him. "Temper, nephew… I thought I'd told you that rash actions lead to hard punishment," Rido said, sounding almost like an adult trying to lecture a child.

"It's so sad that now, you'll never get to feel Zero's delicious blood in your mouth. I can assume that when you didn't drink from him, you didn't bed him, did you?" he asked, as if that was the most natural thing in the world. Kaname looked at his uncle, disgusted. The way his uncle talked about intercourse, the way he used the non-honorific form of Kiryuu's name, the way he almost _expected_ that just because the boy had a good scent, Kaname had went to bed with him, it was making the younger Kuran sick. So what if the purebloods had a right to expect pleasure from anyone, they wanted to go to bed with, this was still so wrong.

"No! I would never want to bed Kiryuu, that's disgusting," Kaname replied, making it clear what he thought of Rido's interest in the hunter. "Disgusting? You don't know what you're talking about, nephew. I'm _sure_, that when you finally give in and take what you want to take from him, you'll prove yourself wrong. Want to try it, hmm?" Rido asked, learning closer and sending information directly through the bond, making his own thoughts into Kaname's thoughts. Kaname knew what he was doing, he'd done it before, but this time, there was no pain, only a strange, sickening feeling of absolutely pleasure, ecstasy.

_The basement. He was standing, bending over Zero, who was deadly pale, bruised all over the body and begging him to stop. Kaname heard himself laugh and he laid his arms around the hunter, pushing his knee in between Zero's legs. Beautiful. Zero was so beautiful as he fought the restrains holding him here. It turned the pureblood on to watch him struggle. Kaname could do as he pleased. And he knew what he wanted to do. His hands sled up and down the boy's body, impatient after touching more of that pale, delicate skin of Zero's. Kaname hadn't checked, but he knew that he was naked, ready. "No, please, __**please**__!" Zero shout as Kaname plunged forward, forcing himself in in one motion. The hunter screamed and Kaname could feel how that aroused him even more. Oh, yes. Zero really felt amazing, how Kaname wanted this, to devour him, touch him…_

Kaname moaned in complete ecstasy, growling almost animalistic when Rido removed the memories. "You like that, huh? Regretting you didn't take him when you had the change? There is something arousing about doing it when the other part doesn't want to… Purebloods can expect pleasure from anyone they want to bed, you should really try it, Kaname," Rido said, conversationally, as if it was a casual subject of conversation. "I would never, ever force anyone to intercourse. I'm not a monster like you," Kaname hissed, trying to gather himself. His stomach twisted. What was he saying? What was he _thinking_?

Rido yanked him off the ground and slammed him against the wall, leaving a few cracks. "You've got nobody Kaname. Nobody. You might just as well stop resisting and simply accept that you'll die here," Rido whispered, pressing his mouth against the sensible spot on Kaname's neck. Kaname jerked his head away again, not that he was able to resist that much when Rido held him pinned against the wall like this. "It doesn't matter what you say, I still love…"

"Zero," he shout as the hunter smacked the door open, a wild and feral look in his crimson eyes.

_Again, sorry for the terribly long wait, but now it's out and the story only misses two chapters before it's complete…_


	20. The Last Breath

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Chapter 20 is out… A lot faster than you thought, right? I'm so terribly sorry for the long time going between each of the previous chapters. I would like to say it was real life, but really it was just me being super unmotivated._

**Chapter 20: The Last Breath**

"Can't you drive this thing faster?" Hanabusa asked, sheer frustration in his voice as he gestured towards the road in front of them. "I can't drive faster, there is actually something called a speed limit," Takuma answered, nodding towards a sign at the side of the road without removing his hands from the steering wheel. "Speed limit? _Speed limit?_ How can you think of a speed limit when Kaname-sama's in danger?"

They'd just received an address from Akatsuki, who'd followed Kiryuu in a taxi. It was pure luck that they'd been on the brink of returning to Cross Academy, Akatsuki had already called for a taxi, when they'd seen the hunter drive by and decided to follow him. Akatsuki had literally jumped into the taxi and just ordered the driver to follow the other taxi. Now, he'd called and given the address to the others, who were on their way to the estate.

"I can think of a speed limit because if we get stopped, we won't make it anyway," Takuma shout, obviously enraged over the fact that Hanabusa made it seem like he wasn't caring for Kaname _at all._ Of course, he was worried as heck, Kaname was, after all, not just a fellow student and a pureblood, but a dear friend also. Why didn't Aidou see that it was more important that they actually reached their destination than reaching it two minutes earlier and be in danger of getting stopped? Besides, Takuma had never, ever broken the speed limit and it was really bad timing to get a clip in his driver's license now.

"Stop arguing, both of you. Can't we just get there and help Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked from behind, tired of hearing the boys' endless arguing. They'd been fighting ever since they received the call from Akatsuki twenty minutes ago and she was getting enough. Sure, she was frustrated and anxious as well, but there was absolutely no reason at all to just go on and on about the most silly things. Rima sighed in irritation. "Can't we just go back to Cross Academy?"

"No." The other three sounded like one voice as they expressed their deepest disrespect at the thought of abandoning Kaname when he most needed help. Rima, ignoring the looks she got, held up her arms and learned back against the seat. How would it be to face the pureblood who'd killed Shiki? It was the same question which was flooding through all of their minds. How would it be to stand and face a pureblood who'd killed one of their friends, who'd killed his own pureblooded daughter? How would it be to fight him? Would they even stand a chance?

Rido sighed, shaking his head. "Kaname, I thought I'd made it clear to you during our phone call that I wanted you to come alone. But okay, then, now I don't need to go and find dear Zero myself. Actually, he just came right into my arms." Kaname hissed at his uncle, murderous rage in his eyes. How Zero had managed to track him, Kaname had no idea, but one thing was for sure. Zero was furious. His eyes was glowing a bright crimson color, his fangs had protruded from his mouth and his body was crumbling into an attack position.

"Are you sure that's wise, Zero? I know you hold little respect for purebloods, but attacking one in your state is definitely a dangerous move," Rido said, lifting his nephew off the ground by the throat. Kaname's legs fought in the air. Just because he didn't die didn't mean that it wasn't terribly painful and frightening to be strangled. "Let go of him," Zero spat out, still standing by the door, but definitely not joking. A short, tense cough escaped Kaname's lips, his body was stretched as a bow and his legs hit the wall many times as he fought to hit Rido. "As you wish," Rido said, casually, with a shrug and dropped Kaname to the floor, where he lay, coughing and holding his throat.

Kaname's gaze met Zero's for a second. Kaname's eyes were so full of misery and pain that Zero barely could stand to see it. Before Zero's arrival, Kaname had pretty much made himself ready to die, once and for all. Made himself mentally prepared to leave, to give up. He'd resurrected before, but this time, it would be different, over. He'd been playing this game of chess for 18 years, but this was checkmate and Kaname was defeated. He had to face the consequences. But not now. No, Kaname couldn't possibly lose now, if he did, Zero would probably get raped on top of Kaname's body. He couldn't let that happen. Kaname had to steel himself for Zero's sake.

Rido's fingers left red marks on Kaname's pale neck, but he didn't mind it. Garnet met silver softly once more. Zero looked both frightened and determined as he stood there. Kaname felt a jab of guilt. It was so unfair that he'd got to drag the innocent boy back into this hell, from which he'd just escaped. If Kaname didn't win this, he would face the utter end and he was okay with it. Maybe then, he and Yuki could meet again. Kaname didn't believe much in an afterlife, but he would greet death welcome with open arms if it meant that he could be together with Yuki.

But the other, much worse, consequence of his failure would be that Rido would take Zero with him again, use him until he grew sick of him as if he was a fun toy. Kaname wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't have something like that upon him.

With an immense force of will, Kaname raised his head to meet his uncle's cold glare. Partly supported by the wall, Kaname fought up again, even as it seemed like his body wasn't strong enough to hold him up. No, he couldn't be so weak, he had to think of Zero, had to think that he fought for someone else than himself. Although Zero probably never wanted to speak to him again, Kaname couldn't bear the thought that the hunter should get hurt because of him.

For the presence, it looked like Zero currently couldn't move, doing nothing but watching in silent horror when Rido's knotted fist hammered into the wall only centimeters from Kaname's head. The pureblood had luckily got time to move his head a little to the side before the blow hit him, the next coming shortly after. The first four or five times, Kaname managed to avoid the blows, but the next hit him directly in the face and his legs trembled, while the blood ran down over his face from a splintered lip.

Rido hit him again and the blood streamed from a broken nose. Kaname sled down the wall, while Rido kept hitting him, even as he was now seated on the floor. His head was spinning and dark dots obscured his vision. He was dizzy from the lack of oxygen before, the blows did the rest of the job of keeping him on the floor, almost unable to move, at least not to an extent where he was really able to fight back. Fists, hard as steel, kept smashing into his sore body, until he was nearly unconscious. Kaname's creamy skin touched the red carpet as he sunk together completely. It was nice, so soft and not at all as hard as Rido's fists.

Kaname had to fight back, if he died now, he could rest in unpleasant reassurance that he died much more painfully than needed without being able to do a difference except dragging the time. The weakened pureblood gathered powers to lash out the only way he could. Or at least, the only way he _thought_ he could. When he sent out a mental attack, which was all he could muster at this time, he only met a thick wall, coursed by Rido blocking off his mental abilities. When he'd destroyed his uncle's hand earlier, Rido had hindered Kaname in using his powers on Rido, a serious handicap when he was already so weakened physically.

Faced with such a massive disadvantage, Kaname could do nothing but curl up on the ground and wait for the rain of fists to die out. When it finally did, Kaname was left almost unable to move. Rido, knowing this, turned his attention to Zero, who still hadn't moved out of the spot. Kaname gave him a last, quick warning with his eyes. _Oh, damn him. Why didn't he move? He should move, he should flee. _

It didn't matter that Kaname was left here alone, he had accepted that this was the end, now, it was about Zero. _Run, please. You can't fight against him, even I can't._ But Zero kept his composure, knotting his hands into fists as Rido came closer, even as he trembled visibly. He was with no doubt remembering his horrible torment, but even as Kaname read it in his face, he also saw the fright be denied, suppressed, banished into a small corner of the hunter's mind.

"What can make you so stupid that you come here, walking right into my arms, huh?" Rido mocked, a faint hint of actual interest in his voice. Zero didn't even blink when he replied in a cold, disdainful voice. "Give me my weapon. You took it from me." Rido smiled, grapping the weapon Zero'd placed right in his hand. "Oh, yes. The last time we met. I much say Zero, I'm really impressed that you came here. I hadn't expected that from you, that's why you keep interesting me, with your unaccountable nature. Is it because you liked it?" Rido continued, enjoying how the hunter's façade broke down.

Rido excelled at such small mind games, he'd played them out with Kaname before and they were working just as well with Zero. He knew where it would hurt most when he touched it and he used that to his own advantage.

Zero flinched, obviously fighting an inner fight against the instincts telling him to run away. "Are you really that much of a whore to like it when I do such a thing to you?" Zero's instincts and feelings were screaming for him to flee, but he couldn't leave Kuran with this monster. Zero fought down his impulses and gathered himself enough to answer. "Give me the Bloody Rose," Zero said, a calmness in his voice that compelled respect, even from Rido. Kaname was deeply impressed. He'd been watching the whole scenario from his position on the floor, learning against the wall and gathering enough power to stand up.

"Not so greedy now, Zero. Remember what I told you?" Rido answered, hiding his astonishment over Zero's attitude in such a situation. It didn't matter that the boy was so steadfast, Rido knew that his last words would crumple his resolve. It did. Zero had difficulties controlling his breathing, backing off a bit as his gaze sled back and forth, searching the room for an exit, even if it was autonomously.

"Y-you told me…" he started, pain obvious in his voice now as he couldn't keep his own feelings at bay anymore. "I told you that if you ever disobeyed or angered me, I would punish you until not even Yuki would be able to recognize you," Rido continued, watching as Zero jerked back by the mention of Yuki. Kaname hissed at him from behind. How dared Rido say something like that to a helpless, innocent boy, already so completely torn by abuse? No wonder that Zero'd been so weak, both physically and mentally, if he'd both been raped and to top it all, also been told horrible things like that to make him feel even more miserable. Kaname was sure that if Rido ever got Zero under his control again, nothing would be left of him if he ever got out.

"Rido, you're a sick monster, a complete disgrace to your entire race," Kaname spat out, now he'd been able to struggle to his feet, sitting in squatting position with his arms stretched in front of him to prevent him from falling again. "A monster?" Rido asked, his eyes glowing with faint delight. "You're the only monster here, Kaname. A freak… Unnatural. Monstrous. Disgusting." Each word was like a dagger in the heart. Yes, he was an abnormality, a freak.

Zero felt disgustingly weak. He had done nothing, let Kaname take the toll and he was beginning to understand that Kaname only fought for him. It wasn't fair. Rido took both of them out with this mental torment. Zero wasn't actually hurt, just in too much pain to move. Sadly, Rido could move and Zero didn't like at all where he was heading. Rido moved towards Kaname, to end him probably. No, no, Zero couldn't let that happen, couldn't just stand here and watch. He knew Kaname was too weak to defend himself.

Suddenly, everything was a blur of motion. Zero threw himself at Rido, his hands knotted into tight fists as he caught the other by surprise and hit him in the shoulder. As soon as the blow hit, with enough force to bruise, Rido spun around, sending out a kinetic wave which got Zero slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. The hunter had hit a small side table and a sofa on his way backwards and both splintered from the sheer force the kinetic wave had sent Zero off with.

Rido pulled out the Bloody Rose from a side pocket in his long, black coat and both Kaname and Zero's eyes got wide open. Kaname because he realized that Rido was going to shoot Zero, and Zero because he saw his beloved weapon again. One shot was heard and then a short cry of pain as Rido shot Zero in the leg, then another and another. Zero collapsed on the floor in a small lake of blood as it oozed from his leg, shoulder and hand. The last shot had struck him when he tried to cover the rest of his body with his arms.

Rido moved closer and aimed at Zero's head this time. "No!" It was the only warning before Kaname's body crashed into Rido's with enough force to make both of them fall to the ground where they took turns to be the receiving part. Rido aimed at Kaname's head this time, but Kaname held his hand away, making sure he aimed into the air. Another kinetic wave hit Kaname in the chest and sent him flying into the loft, only to receive a new wave when he was on his way down, sending him into another wall. He, too, hit some objects with enough force to destroy them. A small rain of ceiling tiles hit the disorientated and wounded pureblood in the face before he yanked himself off the ground again, hitting Rido with his own kinetic wave.

This time, a bookshelf became the end station. Or, at least, it _had_ been a bookshelf a moment ago. Kaname was over Rido the second he'd hit the wall, but he nevertheless got up and again, they took turns to be the superior of their struggle. They were moving way too fast for Zero to grasp what they were doing, but he was deeply thankful to Kaname. To fight after such a beating must hurt like hell, but he did it anyway. For Zero's sake, so he wouldn't get killed.

Suddenly, the movement ceased, Kaname standing, sweaty and weak, gasping for breath but smiling over Rido who'd been smashed into the floor. Kaname grabbed a table nearby and it came crushing down on his uncle with devastating force. Rido aimed at him again, but Kaname counterattacked by giving his uncle a sharp blow to the hand, making him lose the grip on the weapon.

Rido snarled at his nephew and they immediately became all blurred out again as their fight continued. Zero slowly crept closer to his gun, whimpering with each movement. He had to get to the weapon, which in course of the fight had ended up being pushed aside, closer to Zero. The pain was immense when he took hold on the gun, his injured hand screaming.

Zero's shoulder protested wildly when he raised the gun, but he had no alternative and just kept raising it until it aimed at Rido. He shot once, twice and Rido let out a low hiss of pain. Even thought it would heal again, like Kaname's had already started healing, it was caused by an anti-vampire weapon, so it took longer time to heal and it hurt much more. And, most importantly, it distracted Rido for a fraction of a second, which was all Kaname needed to deliver a swift blow to the head.

When Rido struggled up once again, he found that Kaname was ready to strike and Zero was aiming at him once again. Now, he had to use the two aces up his sleeves. He had already waited far too long, that was why this fight was evolving into something as dangerous as this. "Don't shoot, Zero," Rido warned, a whole new tone in his voice now. It was low, dangerous, lethal. Kaname hissed low and bowed down into an attack position. "Stop," Rido commanded. "Or have you forgotten?" he asked, Kaname straightening up at once. Zero didn't understand Rido's threat. "What happened? Why don't you fight?" he wanted to know.

Getting no response, Zero aimed at Rido again, making ready to fire, when he heard a strangled cry, coming from Kaname. The pureblood collapsed on the floor, screaming, his hands holding his head. "What did you do?" Zero asked, looking with horror as Kaname squirmed on the floor, his screams cutting through the dead silence. The hunter looked up to find Rido merely staring at his nephew, a small smile playing on his lips. It didn't make sense. But as he stood there, watching in silent shock, the pieces fell into place. Rido's happy smile, Kaname's twisting form on the floor, his screams and the thing he apparently hadn't forgotten.

"Stop, won't you please stop?" Zero begged. This was too horrible to look at, he couldn't stand it. Rido merely smiled back, victory clear in his garnet gaze. "Why should I? It appears to me that this is a great way of getting the results I want."

"Stop it, please." It was a faint whisper, Zero knowing that Rido wouldn't stop no matter how much he pleaded. He didn't really know exactly what had happened, but he knew that Rido caused Kaname great pain. Zero ran to Kaname's side, kneeling down by the pureblood and trying to conceal his body from Rido's vicious glare. It hurt horribly to run, but Zero didn't pay attention to the pain. "I'm sorry. I didn't know…" he whispered gently, closing his eyes in pain as another agonized scream escaped the pureblood. He glared back at Rido with eyes full of hate. All he got in return was one more of those sickeningly happy smiles.

"There! It's there! He is in there!" Hanabusa's overzealous attitude was almost too much to tolerate right now, even as the other nobles in the small car was just as ready to help Kaname. "We know, we know," Takuma complained, stopping by Akatsuki's side, the noble looking very tense. As soon as the doors opened, the others knew why. Even here, out on the street, it was clear what was happening upstairs, at least with vampire hearing. They all heard Kaname's screams.

In a moment, all but two had run up the stairs. "Rima, I don't want to force you to go, but I think you should," Takuma whispered, taking her hand and gesturing towards the building. She didn't look at him. "Kaname's in danger," Takuma tried, but still there was no response. "Look, Rima. Let's forget about Kaname now. What about Shiki, hmm? Don't you want to fight for him?" Rima looked at him now, she was paying attention. Takuma gestured towards the door. A slow nod, nothing big just a small accept that she was going too, before both of them disappeared into the large house.

When Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa broke in through the door, Rido luckily got distracted in what he was doing and his concentration slipped, making Kaname able to close off, giving him some rest. His body slackened and he fell back towards Zero. "C-careful he's got a sword," Kaname gasped. This was the only good thing coming from such a torture. Rido had to open completely up, making Kaname able to see things Rido wouldn't have normally said.

"What?" Zero asked, holding Kaname close without thinking. "An anti-vampire sword. It's in his coat," Kaname gasped, trying to steady his breathing. He had a huge, gaping wound. Not physically, but he'd felt it that way and even as he knew it was nothing but a feeling, he couldn't help but looking for it. Just like before, it felt so frighteningly real.

Rido had immediately slammed all three nobles backwards with pure mental force. Hanabusa was the first one to get up. A cold aura settled in the room and on some of the closest furniture, a bit frost formed. "How dare you hurt Kaname-sama like that?" he wanted to know, shooting worried glances towards the two on the floor. "Well, how dare you speak like that to a pureblood?" Rido asked, giving a mocking gesture which told Hanabusa that he was waiting for the noble to do something. The blond vampire hissed deep in his throat and made ready to strike.

"Don't," Kaname said, his voice probably the only thing that could stop Aidou now. "He's got a sword. Don't attack," Kaname explained, grabbing Zero's non-injured shoulder for support. Ruka and Akatsuki were both recovering swiftly, Takuma and Rima on their way on the stairs.

Rido quickly took in this new situation. All of them fought as if they'd never done anything else. But he knew their weak point. His eyes turned towards Kaname as the two last nobles entered the room. Zero followed his eyes and immediately jumped in between them, even as his leg protested wildly. "Leave him alone, snake! You defeated me before, but this time I'm not alone," Zero threatened, pushing Kaname behind himself to take the worst. Ruka ran to Kaname's side and helped him get up and sit. Only Akatsuki and Zero knew what could happen. "I'm fine. Don't think of me, fight. He has a sword in his coat," Kaname instructed.

The nobles made ready to strike. They were all very frightened, but they wouldn't fail Kaname. Rido turned to look at him and Kaname let out an agonized scream. All his training in holding back his emotions were of little use against such immense pain. "Kaname-sama," Ruka screamed, not knowing what had happened, but trying to lessen his agony.

"This is just a warning. I hold powers able to destroy your precious pureblood from the inside. So don't press me more, cause then I'll do it," Rido warned, ending the torture, leaving Kaname gasping on the floor. Zero collapsed by Kaname's side. Why was he so horribly weak, able to do nothing even as Kaname was tortured right in front of him? "I-it's not an empty threat," Zero whispered, complete hopelessness in his voice. He couldn't see how they were going to ever turn, nor end this fight when Rido held such a horrible ability.

He had to do something.

Suddenly, he brought the gun up to level with Rido's chest and fired three shots in a row. That was the distraction needed, the Night Class got into the fight and even as some of them was smashed into walls, they kept coming back. Kaname recovered from his position on the floor and threw himself on Rido also. _Maybe, maybe…_ Kaname didn't allow himself to get such hopes. It would make him unfocused and he didn't dare believe in anything.

Zero shot Rido again quite a few times, but Rido also managed to knock Ruka unconscious. Akatsuki carried her to a nearby couch and carefully laid her down on it before running back towards the struggle. The entire room was one big mess of kinetic force, lightening, fire bolts and ice. When everybody was moving so fast, Zero had to choice but to drop his gun as he easily, by accident, could hit some of the Night Class students. When Rido pulled out the sword, Akatsuki and Rima backed off. Akatsuki went to go to Ruka's side, holding her hand and protecting her against all the mental attacks and flying objects, Rima sent a lightening through the room as a distraction.

After a few more moments, Rido realized that he couldn't win this fight if he kept fighting all of them. Grabbing his nephew arm harsh, he jerked the two of them out of the group. With kinetic power, he forced the nobles, and the ex-human, back and splintered a window. He pulled out of it, dragging Kaname afterwards, and turning around to make his nephew take the fall.

Aidou, Zero, Rima and Takuma watched in horror as the two purebloods continued their fight in the evening's dull light. With the same hair color, same clothes and almost the same height, it was difficult to tell which was which as they toppled on top of each other. When they parted for a second, it became clear that Kaname couldn't win such a combat and Zero threw himself out of the window too, aiming at Rido on his way down and delivering a few shots. But he just couldn't hit Rido's vital parts from here and if he could struck his heart, Rido would simply rebuild.

Aidou too, jumped to the ground, watching the two purebloods continuing their fight. It was obvious that their struggle had reached an almost desperate level. Rido slammed his nephew into a tree but as he approached his legs was removed under him and he fell. Kaname hovered over him for a second before he got slapped across the face, Rido's fingers extending to talons, ripping bloody lines in Kaname's creamy skin.

Zero fired the Bloody Rose again and again, but hit nothing of importance. The other nobles all stood in the window, worriedly watching the fight. Aidou froze Rido's feet to the ground, giving Kaname a chance to strike. The blow Kaname delivered splintered the ice and Rido flew backwards, a tree giving way for him before he landed. Kaname was by him in an instant but just received a swift blow to the head and he fell backwards, Rido sitting on top of him.

Kaname had to hold his uncle's hands away from his throat, at the same time trying to figure out how he got out of this position. The sword continued to near Kaname's side where it would enter to his heart. Rido's head dipped to Kaname's throat, tearing, beating and drinking. He was becoming dizzy from bloodloss. He was losing.

Zero knew he had to kill Rido now, before he killed Kaname. This shot had to be the killing one. His finger was on the trigger as he fought to aim right. If he didn't hit now, Kaname would be killed, he could practically watch the pureblood give up.

Rido saw the murderous intent in Zero's silver eyes and he threw himself forward, holding the sword with anti-vampire poison fixed on his heart. Zero pulled the trigger.

A strange sound cut through the dead silence after the shot. The same sound he'd heard when Rido destroyed the window moments before. The sound of splintering glass. Kaname knew what that meant. It was over. Finally, Zero had shot that monster, he was dead, vanished. He didn't have to suffer under the bond they shared any longer. Kaname smiled in relief.

Half a second later, Zero screamed.

It wasn't just a scream, it was a desperate scream of agony, making the blood run cold. The horrible sound was interrupted by a rattle and Kaname looked in Zero's direction to see his eyes disappear, . The sword stood out from his chest and then, Zero threw a stream of blood up.


	21. Caught By The Red Chain

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Chapter 21 is out. I know I said it would be last chapter, but uhh… there is a small ending chapter next…_

**Chapter 21: Caught By The Red Chain**

The blood streamed down over Zero's body, but his face told Kaname quite clearly that he already had lost consciousness. He fell backwards on the grass and to Kaname, it seemed like a century before he got to the boy's side, even as he ran faster than he'd ever done. Inside his mind, Kaname was beginning to understand that Rido had managed to stick the sword with anti-vampire poison through Zero before he had time to pull the trigger.

Even in this semi-conscious state, Zero continued to throw up blood and Kaname lifted his head off the grass to keep him from strangling himself. The pureblood turned to see Aidou come running to his side. "Call for an ambulance, fast. He needs help or he won't survive." Kaname had no idea what the sword had penetrated, didn't know how serious it was, but luckily, it apparently hadn't hit his heart. Kaname quickly pulled out the sword.

Aidou called vampire emergency as fast as he could, hissing into a small phone, while Kaname ripped open Zero's shirt and took in the deep wound. The weapon hadn't gone through his heart, but it was clear that his lung was punctured, his breath escaped him in tense, little gasps whenever it managed to get through the massive waves of blood. Kaname gave him a quick chest compression, forcing more blood out of the hunter's mouth, staining his cheeks and lips.

"They're coming as fast as they can," Aidou assured lightly. He didn't mention that it probably would be too late anyway, but he could have just as well. "Well, how fast is fast?" Kaname asked, sheer panic in his voice. "They will be here in a matter of minutes," Aidou said, surprised over Kaname's reaction. The pureblood had never liked the boy, why was he suddenly so afraid to lose him?

Zero's muscles started contracting, his body squirmed in Kaname's arms even as he was still unconscious. His face was completely expressionless while his body had wild convulsions. Another quick chest compression, another huge wave of blood, streaming down his body. Kaname's hands were getting quite sticky and he felt lucky for being a pureblood. Not like Aidou, who'd turned around and hurried to the road to await the ambulance, his hand firmly in place over his mouth and nose to prevent himself from getting lost in the scent of the hunter's blood.

"Aidou, get the others to come and help! Get those who can control themselves," Kaname hissed, forcing a new wave of blood out of Zero's lungs. This was not good, the sword must have went straight through the lung, getting it all filled up with blood. And with each new compression, Kaname forced the anti-vampire poison through the boy's system, destroying any chance of healing himself, Zero might have had otherwise.

Takuma came running to the pureblood's side, his eyes growing wide as he took in the state, Rido'd left Kiryuu in. "Takuma, you're good at physics. How can we force some air into his lungs when his airways are blocked by blood?" Kaname asked, continuing the chest compressions. Takuma shook his head. If his lung was punctured and his airways blocked, they couldn't force air into his lungs, no matter what. Kaname sighed in blind panic and frustration. No, he couldn't allow himself to get so unfocused, he had to think straight. "Takuma, get Rima," Kaname instructed, the blond noble turning to run into the house again. He had to find a way to get more blood away from Zero's airways.

Zero's face was turning pale quickly as the only thing currently working was his heart, which, to Kaname's fright, was beating at a very unsteady rhythm. Kaname began to administer CPR, while searching for a pulse. Zero had none. Kaname lifted Zero off the grass and sled his arms into a Heimlich maneuverer, giving him more chest compressions. Now, both Kaname and Zero were stained with Zero's blood, it was everywhere and the nobles had to wait for the ambulance instead of helping Kaname. They just couldn't handle Zero's sweet, intoxicating scent everywhere around them.

Kaname had to lay Zero down again to prevent that he was ripping the wound even more open than it already was, the pureblood focusing on getting his airways cleaned. Kaname was listening carefully to the sounds around him, the faint sound of blood being pumped back and forth in Zero's veins, his unsteady heartbeat which got slower and slower. No, no. _Beat, damn it. The heart has to beat._

With the last faint du-dung, Zero's heart hesitated before it fell silent.

"Rima!" Kaname shout, desperate. He had to get Zero's heart to beat again, but he couldn't remove his hands. If he did, Zero would get suffocated in his own blood. The strawberry blond girl knelt by Zero's side in an instant. Her eyes gave Kaname a questioning look. "Rima, give him an electric shock. Maybe, that'll restart his heart," Kaname explained, silently begging that it wouldn't be too late.

Rima bit her delicate, lower lip, but nevertheless rested her fingers on top of Zero's chest. It would be hard to control her powers on such a level. If she gave him too little, his heart wouldn't start, if she gave him too much, she could very well destroy something. Rima took a deep breath and let a small shock enter Zero's body, Kaname quickly removing his hands in the second the shock hit.

A very faint sound of a heart being forced to beat. Kaname smiled in relief, before giving Rima a faint smile. She shyly returned it. There wasn't time for her stupid heartbreak now, she understood that. Ruka came running to them, her eyes were staring at the wound to prevent herself from looking on all the blood.

"Ruka what are you doing?" Rima asked as Ruka ripped Zero's shirt off. Kaname knew though. "If his wound is left like that, he'll never get some air into his lungs," she shortly explained, ripping the shirt into pieces and using them to treat his wounds. At least, she stopped the blood from spilling from the deep wound in his chest.

Ruka lost concentration. Her eyes darted towards the blood all over both Kaname and Zero, her eyes crimson with bloodlust. She covered her mouth and turned to the others waiting. "I-I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, I can't," she whispered. Kaname too, was beginning to lose himself and that was very confusing.

He shouldn't lose himself like that, he was a pureblood. _So close, that sweet, sweet blood._ Suddenly, Kaname understood. Damn Rido. Even after he was gone, he'd left something to torment Kaname. Those few moments when he'd ehh… _seen_ Zero. He'd thought that Zero was intoxicating and it seemed like his body still thought so.

It was reacting to the nearness of Zero's body and blood. Kaname's eyes automatically sled down to where his hands were covered in blood. _Don't lose focus, don't lose focus._ Kaname fought for control over his instincts, fought the voice telling him to take what he wanted so badly, when Zero couldn't fight back. _I don't want it, I don't want it._ _Zero's right in front of you, what are you waiting for? _He had an obsessive inner monolog.

His thoughts were violently interrupted when dead silence hung in the air for the second time. "Rima, his heart stopped again! Can't you do something?" Kaname begged, cursing those slow ambulance drivers far away. This time it took three shocks to get Zero's heart to beat again. He was becoming weaker.

Finally, the ambulance arrived, two vampires lifting Zero's almost lifeless body off the grass. Kaname followed them, watching how everybody was having issues avoiding getting drunk on the scent of blood in the air. "Ruka, please fetch me a glass of water and some blood tablets," Kaname begged as he stepped into the ambulance. "We'll get that for you, Kuran-sama," one of the nurses said, obviously trying to flatter the pureblood.

Kaname paid no mind. He was getting caught by the blood on his hand, those small drops of pure bliss. Pure sin. Intoxicating. His eyes fell on Zero's pale face, which probably was the only thing able to reach him. Kaname leaned down over the hospital bed.

Zero looked horrible. His face was white like a bone, as if he was already dead. His eyelids were almost black, his lips completely white and lifeless. Kaname sat down on a chair in the ambulance, his eyes locked on Zero as some nurses began cleaning his airways. The pureblood sat, still and silent like a statue, during the whole drive to the hospital, watching only Zero's face while the nurses did various first aid. They cleaned his airways by stopping the bleeding and pumping out the blood from the lungs. Afterwards, they had to give him mouth to mouth as his systems weren't working. Zero's body received quite a few shocks, but every time his heart stopped, more shocks were needed for it to start again. He was growing weaker and weaker. His systems weren't working, even after they'd cleaned his airways, he wasn't breathing.

To Kaname, it seemed as if they would never reach the hospital, it took far too long time. Zero was glowing, a deathly pale color spreading over his features. Lucky, that he was with professionals, vampires used to dealing with their instincts, used to suppress their blood thirst. Had it been any other normal vampire, any other noble even, they would have absolutely lost their mind with so much blood. Even Kaname was losing it in this closed room in the ambulance, but it wasn't because he was an abnormality, luckily. He wouldn't feel this way hadn't Rido placed this curse on his body. Wasn't there anything he could do? Anything he could say or give or…?

"Excuse me, Kuran-sama," a voice interrupted his thoughts. A young girl, probably on Zero's age, had, as the only one in the group of nurses, dared asking a question to the pureblood. Kaname's dull, garnet eyes locked on her face. "Can you tell me for how long he hadn't been breathing before we came?" She seemed almost scared to ask this. Kaname tried to gather his thoughts. It was harder than he'd thought, it was like trying to think through a cloud. As if he had been drugged with pain. "Ehh… three minutes I think…" he answered hesitantly, his brain not really progressing at it's fastest. "Oh, then we have to get him to breathe soon, or he might suffer some brain damage," she said, retreating back to the group of nurses by Zero's side.

Kaname rubbed his eyes. _Damn it._ Three minutes before the ambulance arrived and then… about five minutes in the ambulance. Luckily, vampires, even ex-humans, could linger much longer than humans without oxygen. Zero could probably lay there for a quarter without oxygen and still suffer no lasting damage. It gave them seven minutes. If just this ambulance could drive faster.

When they neared the hospital, Kaname relaxed, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was greeted by unwelcome daylight when he stepped out. In the meantime, dawn had arrived, filling the parking lot with a faint, yellowish light. Kaname wished himself 24 hours back in time. Yes, Rido had died in the course of those hours and of course it was a huge relief, but what did it matter if everybody just died because of both him and Kaname? What did it matter when so many people had got hurt for Kaname's sake? Could he then be so selfish to just be happy that his own enemy was gone and ignore that around him, people died?

Kain, Aidou and Ruka were on their way to the emergency too, Ruka giving him a faint smile when he approached, her hand in place over a bleeding wound on her temple. Their smiling faces froze when they saw how badly Zero was hurt and Kaname could feel his stomach twist too. Blood was everywhere, making Zero's pale skin glow in a sickening, reddish color. He looked more like a ghost than a vampire.

Kaname turned his attention back towards Zero, following the hospital's staff as they got him inside. Akatsuki bowed down to capture Ruka's lips in a soft kiss, then he kissed her chin and the side of her mouth. She replied the kisses absentmindedly, her eyes locked on Kaname in the meantime. Watching him as he talked to some doctors, as his delicate hand went support his head in desperation.

Takuma caught a glimpse of a familiar car parked on the lot. _What the…? What was he doing here?_ It didn't seem like Kaname had noticed him yet and it didn't seem like he wanted to be noticed or to talk with the pureblood. "Uhh, excuse me," Takuma whispered to Rima before heading off to meet him.

Ruka followed Akatsuki to the emergency, where a gentle lady told her to drink something, which tasted horribly, to dull the pain in her head. Together with Rima, they rested in the waiting room until it was Ruka's turn. "Rima, do you know where Takuma went?" Akatsuki asked, breaking the dead silence. None of them was very motivated to talk, still struggling to grasp the situation. Even some children's laugher and talking from the child's section seemed disturbing. All of them were feeling a bit empty inside, as they for the first time since Shiki's death had a moment to relax in and the absence of the person with whom they all shared a blood bond, created a burning, almost sickening sensation. With purebloods, it would take long, it would be physically painful and all because of their stronger blood. Had Kaname shared a blood bond with his uncle, he probably wouldn't have been able to stand up now. With nobles, it was after all a little better, but it didn't stop a painfully aching feeling inside from taking over.

Rima just shook her head. Takuma had disappeared soon after their arrival to the hospital. He'd said something about meeting someone and then mumbled something non-understandable to himself in a disbelieving tone. "I think he had to meet somebody," she added softly. The other nobles nodded in understanding and dead silence reclaimed it's territory.

Understanding as always, Akatsuki quickly changed subject. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly, laying a supportive hand on Ruka's slender shoulder. There was nothing strange about a relationship between them, even thought they were cousins. It was normal for pureblooded siblings or cousins to intermarry. As a noble with more possibilities, it wouldn't be accepted to marry your own brother or sister, but marrying a cousin was not unusual. "I'm okay, the nurses' good here," she said, bowing down and nipping to some tea she'd gotten to rush away the scent of medicine. Rima glanced disdainfully at her own cup of tea. "How about Aidou?" she asked, awkwardly. They all talked of non-important things, ignoring the subject of the hunter and none of them wanted to be the one to bring up that subject.

"He, uhh… went to talk to Kaname-sama," Ruka told, afraid that they now were heading for that almost taboo subject. All of them had seen the hunter, completely covered in blood, and even as none of them really liked him, it was still horrible to look at. "To give some support when…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"When Kiryuu is close to dying," Rima finished the sentence for her. "Come on, we might as well get accustomed to say it," she said, giving both of the others a small shock at the sudden high sound, interrupting the silence of the large, white room. When K… _if _Kiryuu died, they would have to talk about it at some point or another. But none of them wanted to say _when_, even as it seemed like it couldn't go any other way.

Kaname waited outside the operating room, silently concentrating on the faint sounds coming from the door. The doctors had already been operating on Zero for five minutes, still no progression. What he wouldn't give to be able to do something for Zero right now. Kaname was so far gone that he almost didn't sense Aidou as he came down the hall.

"They're all doing well, Kaname-sama," Aidou said, sitting down by the pureblood's side and trying to read his face for a reaction. He couldn't understand why it suddenly meant so much for him that the boy survived. Maybe, it was because Kaname'd saved him. Or maybe, it was just because the pureblood couldn't stand to lose any more people. "Ruka and Akatsuki have just gotten out of the emergency. She's okay, although she has a bad headache. Takuma and Rima's with them, they're fine too," Aidou informed, looking for any kind of contact in Kaname's eyes. The pureblood just kept staring at the door to the operating room.

"How can you say that everybody's alright, when both Yuki and Shiki's gone?" Kaname silently asked, his sad face not as much as looking in Aidou's direction. "And Zero's so injured." Aidou couldn't stand to watch Kaname in such agony, it was painful to him. Even though Kaname's voice was low, there was such sadness and desperation in it that he almost sounded insane. "Kiryuu's alive," Aidou whispered, slowly and carefully laying an arm around Kaname's shoulders. He wasn't sure how close Kaname felt comfortable with having him, but it didn't seem like he hold any regrets that Aidou laid his arm around the pureblood's shoulders. "And they'll be able to heal him."

"Aidou," Kaname whispered, turning to face the noble as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Aidou had never seen Kaname cry before, it was horribly wrong to see tears in the pureblood's beautiful, garnet gaze. "The doctors say that Zero's going to die, too." It was such a force of will to get those words to escape his lips. Aidou face contracted in pain, not because it would be a great personal loss, simply because, as the other Night Class students, none of them wanted to see him dead. They didn't wish that for anyone, perhaps not even Rido if he would just have left Kaname alone. But seeing him hurt his nephew was something none of them could or wanted to accept or forgive.

"C-can't you do anything, Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked, having no idea himself what anyone could do differently, the boy's healing being stopped by hunter poison. How ironic, really. To think that a boy from the Kiryuu clan of hunters should die because his vampire abilities didn't work with so much hunter poison in his system. It was bizarre, really. Had Aidou just heard about it, had it been someone whom he didn't know personally, he would have found it amusing, simply because it sounded so strange. Yes, Kiryuu's faith was indeed strange and very entangled.

"What can I do?" Kaname asked rhetorical and very slowly. His voice sounded uninterested, dead already. Aidou couldn't let that happen, this had nothing to do with Zero, it had the world to do with Kaname. "May I…?" Aidou requested softly, quietly. With Kaname, the Night Class took liberties, such as touching him or talking to him without using the first minute of _"Is it okay with you? Sure it's okay?"_ questions. Liberties they would never, ever dare take with any other pureblood. But still, there were some things you just didn't do. Especially because Aidou knew Kaname well, knew that he wouldn't like to be touched without warning, even more so because of his mental state right now.

Kaname simply ignored his request and Aidou found himself faced with a small decision. Should he take it as a no and leave Kaname alone or should he take it as a yes and touch the pureblood? Taking his chance, a pale hand brushed Kaname's tears away and dried his eyelashes. "You shouldn't cry. I don't want to see it, Kaname," Aidou whispered, not even discovering that he'd used the non-honorific form of Kaname's name, even as he was a pureblood. "I want to disappear. I don't want to feel anything. It would be so much easier to bear," Kaname whispered, haven't noticed it either. It seemed natural when they for a second wasn't stepping the wrong way around each other.

Aidou wanted to help, wanted to make it easier to bear. He opened the knot on his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, when Kaname laid a hand on top of his. The pureblood shook his head quickly, but Aidou merely turned away and continued until he could take his shirt off. A faint smile touched Kaname's lips for a second. He knew Aidou's blood would grant him a second of salvation from this nightmare, but if he took it, he would just hate himself even more afterwards.

Kaname was about to smile and tell Aidou that he didn't want to drain him when a doctor came and lightly sat down by his side. Kaname had to concentrate to not show how scared he was that something'd happened. The doctor, too, looked like he might need a second to find out what he was going to say. "Uh, Kuran-sama," the words died on his lips, which probably was good enough as Kaname was unsure that his façade could stand to hear anymore.

He had to see him. He had to do something for him, even had to force his body to accept the pure blood if needed. Both Aidou and the doctor looked stunned after him as he almost threw himself into the operating room and took in the sight of Zero. Kaname hadn't even time to get shocked over his deathly pale face or all the blood around him. The pureblood bit himself in the wrist, everybody turning to look at him as his scent filled the rooms. "Kuran-sama, you can't," one of them burst out, receiving a deathly glare from Kaname. "Are you going to tell me what to do with my blood?" he asked, deathly calmness in his voice as some of the nurses took a few steps backwards. "Of-of course not, Kuran-sama, but the Council forbade…"

"I do it anyway," Kaname interrupted. Right now, the Council was the last thing on his mind. "Drink it," he gently whispered and pressed the wrist to Zero's limp mouth, his voice completely different than when he'd talked to the nurses a moment before. The drops got into the hunter's mouth, but he wasn't swallowing it. "Drink it, please," Kaname tried and lifted Zero's head a little to make the blood inter the right way. He had to withdraw his hand, Zero couldn't take any more blood than he already had or he would probably get suffocated. Kaname forced his body to swallow it, but there still was no reaction.

"We've made him breathe mechanically a few times so he wouldn't go brain dead, but his systems don't seem to start working no matter what we do," one of them quickly whispered. "Is it okay that we stop the machines now?" Kaname couldn't make himself do that, surely, he would feel that it was murder if he did so. No, he couldn't possibly just stop the machines and let Zero die in silence.

Kaname was fighting an inner fight against his instincts, telling him to leave Zero alone, and his feelings, reminding him of the only thing he hadn't tried yet. Suddenly, there was no choice. And no time. This hole, he couldn't make with fangs and instead, he took up a small scalpel. A small cut was enough to open his wrist almost completely and he ripped off the duvet covering Zero in the hospital bed, pressing the bloodied wrist to Zero's wound. The blood streamed out of the tired pureblood and concentration became harder.

Kaname had to stop before he fainted. He slowly licked the wound until it healed, looking for a reaction from Zero. First, nothing. Kaname could just as well have started crying at that spot, he was too tired, dizzy and weak and it was a proof of his perfect composure that he didn't break down.

Then suddenly, a gasp escaped him and his lavender eyes shot open for a second. Kaname's hands went straight to his cheeks in pure reflects. For a moment, the real Zero'd been there but now, he'd lost consciousness again and he blinked, his eyes wildly rolling. "Zero? Zero, look at me," Kaname begged, but it was too late, Zero was too weak to hold onto consciousness for more than a second. But at least, it proved to Kaname that maybe, there was a slim chance that Zero would live.

Kaname smiled in relief when he heard a very faint sound. Zero was actually breathing now, on his own. Yes, it was hoarse and hassle, a faint whisper in the silence, but it was okay. Zero was gasping for breath, quite obviously fighting to regain consciousness as his eyelids trembled for a short second, before it became too much of a burden for him to hold up and he feel into the black darkness.

Kaname rested his head lightly on Zero's chest, feeling and hearing his difficult breathing. Yes, Zero was going to live.


	22. Vampire Heart

**Crimson Depts by Rondomness**

_Oh, my God, Vampire Knight Destiny officially announced… *fangirl scream*_

_Last chapter in this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it. And yes, there will be a second story, following up on these events. The rough sketches are being made inside my brain already. This final chapter takes place __**one week after chapter 21…**_

_Chapter title is from the HIM song of the same name. It fits rather well, especially the chorus… Sorry that there's a lot of thinking, not that much action but it's just a short ending chapter._

_Because you wonderful readers and reviews hung on to the bitter end, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH…_

**Chapter 22: Vampire Heart**

Kaname gently rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the tiredness away too. He'd barely slept for a week and he could feel how his eyes hurt. Especially in the first three days after Zero'd gotten to the hospital, Kaname had refused to leave his side or to sleep. But still now, one week later, there was no sign of life, except that the hunter's chest was rising and falling, his heart beating. Zero was like an empty shell.

If he would just open his eyes, just move a muscle, just give one single proof that Kaname wasn't just keeping a corpse alive. Zero was breathing with much difficulty, he was gasping hoarsely but at least, his heath hadn't stopped since getting Kaname's blood directly in the wound.

Aidou had visited a few times, so had Ruka and Akatsuki, but they held no further interest in Kaname's eyes. He was deeply worried still, even though it really seemed like Zero would survive it. He was so silent, the only sound he made being the wheezing sound of his breathing and his faint beating heart.

During his short visits, Aidou'd asked Kaname why he refused to eat or sleep or move, to do anything. "Just because of the D'," as he'd expressed it. Kaname knew he only said it that way because he was worried about the pureblood and didn't really thought of how it sounded, but it nevertheless had made Kaname furious.

The rest of the time, he was almost as empty a shell as Zero, sitting by the bedside and looking very statue-alike. Sometimes, he held Zero's hand, explaining to himself that he was checking Zero's pulse and body temperature although he in fact only held it to get some support, to be a bit closer. He felt disgusted of himself for thinking this way, and then he again felt disgusted at thinking that there was anything wrong with caring for a boy who'd nearly been killed by his uncle.

His feelings were trapped inside him, pulling him in different directions and leaving him completely numb and senseless of pain, sorrow and confusion. Kaname was fighting to understand what was happening to him, why he was so worried. He was completely distracted by these thoughts, almost to the point that he didn't notice Takuma when he slowly opened the door and sat down by his side.

The silence was defeating in a few moments were Takuma apparently thought for something to say. "Uhh, how is it going with Kiryuu?" he asked awkwardly, clearly something else on his mind. Kaname didn't even answer, only gesturing towards the hospital bed. Takuma nodded in silent understanding. This was not something Kaname wanted to talk about.

"My g…" Takuma started, but he stopped himself when he looked at Kaname's sad face. He didn't want to make Kaname look even more broken down than he currently was. Kaname gave his surroundings a short glance before sliding down the chair and onto the floor.

Takuma smiled reassuringly when Kaname supported his head on Takuma's knee as he'd done whenever it all just suddenly became too much to handle in Ichiou's house. Takuma was quite sure that he was the only one, maybe beside Yuki and the Chairman, who knew this side of Kaname. The loving, gentle, yet so fragile side of him that he only showed when he was extremely weak or just needed some comfort. Takuma laid a supportive hand on the pureblood's curly locks, just sitting still and silent by his side and giving comfort through his presence alone.

When the pureblood had just arrived, at the age of eight, and till he became eleven, he used to sneak into Takuma's bed as well, laying under the duvet and crying because he had nowhere else to go. Kaname didn't cry anymore, but he still came to the blond noble whenever things got way too heavy for his slender shoulders.

Takuma hadn't forgotten the desperation he'd always felt as a child, it'd never fully left him. The fear that one night, he would find Kaname on the floor, suffering from wounds inflicted by Takuma's own grandfather. His own grandfather, who'd always protected and loved Takuma so dearly. In the beginning, he'd overseen the signs, simply because he couldn't believe that to be true.

His world changed the day he had to ask his grandfather for a small something, which Takuma didn't even remember what was, and he'd heard them from outside the door. He could recall the feeling of his blood running cold as he just stood there, too horrified to move or speak or do anything. He'd been standing still, eyes wide open, heart hammering in his chest, as he'd heard first his grandfather's voice followed by such eerie silence and then the horrible sound of a body being smashed into a wall. That had been repeated a few times before finally a small voice had answered his grandfather. A voice admitting both pain and defeat. Afterwards, Takuma ran away, he couldn't stand to hear any more of it. He often blamed himself for not noticing before.

His hand continued to nuzzle Kaname's hair, while he slid down to sit on the floor beside the pureblood, his hand falling on top of Kaname's. "Kaname," the noble whispered, supporting the pureblood's head with his hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

A quick shake with the head was Kaname's only response. "What was it you came to talk with me about?" he asked dizzily, sounding a bit uncaring. Takuma didn't want to upset him, Kaname'd suffered enough during this. "It was nothing," he whispered, learning his head against Kaname's shoulder. Sure, he would tell the pureblood about it at some point, but Kaname was too far down right now.

Kaname stood up, his gaze darting towards Zero's face almost automatically. Takuma also collected himself a little and walked out the door with an understanding look. Oh God… Zero was so, so pale, no color in his face at all. If Kaname hadn't been afraid that the Council would declare him downright dangerous, he would have given Zero even more blood.

Zero was so critical about himself. Yuki'd once told Kaname that Zero didn't think that anybody could love him. The pureblood remembered that she'd said it with an amused look and then she shook her head as if she wanted to reject that idea on the basest level. It had made him so depressed at that time. He'd always feared that Yuki was beginning to evolve into loving Kiryuu the same way he loved her. Kaname knew she only held brotherly love for Zero, but he was also very much aware of what feelings Zero'd held for her.

But all that didn't matter anymore. It was simply a time that had vanished, a happy and bright time already beginning to disappear. A time Kaname so desperately wished back.

In course of the first two days, Yagari and the Chairman too had arrived, and the Night Class was still sticking to the area, visiting regularly. That proved that there were a lot of people caring about Zero, although the Night Class at least partly was here because of Kaname. Wakaba Sayori, one of Yuki's friends from the Day Class, had also visited once. Actually, the only person whom Zero shared a relation with who hadn't come was, as far as Kaname was informed, his brother. Kiryuu Ichiru. Kaname had always felt a deep dislike for him, partly because he was Zero's brother and partly because of Yuki's concern for him. And now, he hated him even more. It didn't matter how bad a relationship you shared with your brother, when he was hospitalized with an injury so critical that he was close to dying, you came.

At least, Zero's will to survive wasn't a problem, the hunter was very strong-minded, he'd always been, right from the time Kaname'd met him the very first time in person and Zero had tried to stab him. Little Yuki'd been so afraid that something had happened to Kaname although a knife used to eat with wasn't quite of great danger to a pureblood. At that time, he'd both felt sorry for and angry at Zero. Angry in a stupid, childishly jealous way, because Zero had the ability to stay with Yuki all along while Kaname had to stay with Ichiou. Even now, that hadn't changed.

Kaname lightly touched Zero's silver locks. He didn't want him to die because he was a last chain, a last connection to Yuki. And Kaname didn't want Yuki to die completely. But even if Zero died, Yuki wouldn't die completely as Kaname would continue to live on forever and carry her in his heart. Kaname smiled lightly of his own nature. _I wonder when I'll stop making excuses for myself…_

Kaname had thought for so long that it was because his mother had sacrificed herself to save Yuki that Kaname felt such a strong connection to her. But that wasn't true and he knew that now. Knew that it was love, not sorrow, that made him smile despite his difficult life whenever Yuki screamed his name and threw herself into his tight embrace. Making sure that Yuki was okay hadn't anything to do with Kaname's mother, it had the world to do with Yuki, and Kaname's affections for her. Feelings which he'd spent days and nights only wishing to be returned. And he'd known that she did. He'd seen it in her eyes and behavior. And it had made him so happy.

Now, there were no feelings except pain and loss left in him. And yet… Kaname's eyes once again sought Zero's eyes. And yet there was hope. Because Zero might be a hunter, a natural enemy, he and Kaname might hate each other, but Kaname didn't want him to die. No, he wouldn't allow that to happen, even if it would give Kaname nothing but one more living enemy in the world. Kaname's finger brushed a silver lock away from Zero's face, straining to hear his gasps for breath.

Kaname learned down over the hospital bed, his eyes fixed on Zero's pale face as the hunter's eyelids trembled slightly. "Zero?" Kaname whispered, seeing if Zero really could be conscious again. Another faint movement of his eyelids at the same time as he took in another wheezing breath. Perhaps realizing he couldn't open his eyes, Zero tried to respond by stretching his fingers a bit, relaxing when Kaname took his hand. "Can you hear me?" Kaname asked, his pulse racing. This was the first sign of any life inside there had been the last week. All Zero could muster was to move his fingers very faintly, although he fought to open his eyes.

Then it was as if the shadows of unconsciousness lifted, Zero's silvery eyes slowly opening. He looked like one well drugged, which couldn't be so strange as the nurses had continued to give him morphine in huge doses to dull his intense pain. His eyes barely saw Kaname, darting around the room without thought, not trying to see something specific.

Kaname smiled at Zero as his dully eyes turned to Kaname's face with a surprised and questioning glare.

THE END


End file.
